


龙与巫师的表白指南（HP世界观AU，HP人物不出现）

by EstelleLeonard, florazure (EstelleLeonard)



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Toothcup, 牙嗝, 牙杯
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2020-05-28 09:59:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 107,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19391782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstelleLeonard/pseuds/EstelleLeonard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstelleLeonard/pseuds/florazure
Summary: 这是一篇以HP世界观为背景的AU，设定为战后，HP原著中的人物基本没有出现。





	1. 首先你需要按时抵达学校

**Author's Note:**

> <前言>
> 
> 感谢您打开了这本指南。  
> 无论您是一名魔法世界的巫师还是一头聪明的龙族，我认为这里的内容都将给您极大的参考和帮助。龙与巫师之间原本存在尖锐的对立和误解，除了伟大的巫师梅林之外，没有人能够真正与龙族和平相处。不过最近，事情却变得有所不同。  
> 这本指南共分二十个章节，即二十个指南事项，讲述了龙和巫师之间也可以有紧密且深厚的纽带，希望能对您有所帮助。  
> 在此感谢我的特别顾问，给予了许多细节上的核实和帮助。由于无法向她展示所有内容，或许会有一些和原作设定的出入与纰漏，同时也会对一些细节略作修改，责任在我，而不在她，特此申明。  
> 那么，欢迎来到这个神奇的故事中，祝您阅读愉快。

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock三世顶着他长长的名字站在火车站外边昏暗的夜色里，他的全名听上去气势如虹，然而只被叫做Hiccup的时候就透出一些莫名的幼稚来。少年的破旧手提箱上沾了些泥泞，没精打采地挂在这位五年级赫奇帕奇身边，仿佛一个赖在他身上衣衫褴褛的酒鬼。  
Hiccup无奈又嫌弃的看了箱子一眼，把手揣进了巫师袍的口袋。  
就在几秒钟前，少年巫师眼睁睁看着最后一架驶往霍格沃茨的马车有节奏地消失在了黑糊糊的街道尽头。而一切的起源主要是由于他现在口袋里的那颗蛋。  
那是一枚即将孵化的火焰鸟的蛋，Hiccup暑假期间在森林中获得了这枚孤零零的小家伙，显然，不善于照顾幼崽的鸟类母亲将这颗蛋忘记在了巢中，带着其他已经孵化的孩子早早飞向了南方过冬。他没有告诉任何人自己获得了这枚蛋，因为火焰鸟是一种比较危险的动物，不仅普通巫师家庭不欢迎，学校更是禁止任何学生携带此类生物进入校园。可就在几天前，Hiccup发现蛋的内部开始隐约冒出一些火星的亮光，这意味着火焰鸟进入了破壳前的最后冲刺，需要随时有人照顾，保证蛋的安全。于是他偷偷把这枚蛋藏在口袋里混上了前往新学期的火车。至于为什么没有放在看上去更安全的手提箱里，是因为这个表皮都有些开裂的破箱子实在已经用了太久，连修补的魔法都没什么作用，结果不出所料，这不争气的破箱子在下车后混乱的人潮中果然被撞开了口，一堆东西撒了一地。  
“瞧啊！傻瓜岛穷小子的破衣服撒了一地！”  
蛇院的嘲笑如期而至，不过很快在边上一个狮院女孩的瞪视下溜走了。  
“做了级长气势就是不一样嘛Astrid。”一起来报到的鼻涕粗一边赞赏女孩对蛇院的硬气，一边帮着Hiccup收拾地上的东西，“所以，我们的岛名真得改改。”  
“别跟他们一般见识，我们得快点去坐马车，否则赶不上报到。”Astrid提醒着，也开始帮起忙来，“鱼脚司和双胞胎呢？”  
“鱼脚司跟着拉文克劳的人走了，双胞胎我看他们一溜烟就下了车，这会儿估计也跑远了吧。”鼻涕粗捡起Hiccup的袜子扔到箱子里，看了一眼Astrid：“你当了级长最好管管你们格兰芬多那两个活宝，他们还欠我一双袜子！”  
“那双能把龙都熏死的臭袜子？他们可能是用来研究什么黑魔法了吧。”Astrid耸耸肩。这几个小伙伴都来自北方一个叫做Berk岛的小岛屿，从小互相认识，关系也很好。Berk岛自然环境恶劣，因此生活并不像大城市那么优渥，加上Berk同时也有傻瓜的意思，于是在学校里，他们经常被不怀好意的蛇院学生嘲讽为“傻瓜岛那群穷鬼”。不过，出生于所谓傻瓜岛的Astrid可是狮院数一数二的好学生，不仅学业优秀，还早早就当上了院队的找球手，因此经常充当为大家伙儿出头的角色。升到五年级后，她也毫不意外地在新学期报到前收到了被选为级长的消息。  
与之相对，Hiccup却是四年级才插班进了霍格沃茨的吊车尾，在此之前，他跟随冒险家母亲、著名的生物研究者“沃尔卡女士”辗转海外各地生活了很长一段时间，到了入学年龄后也没能在正规学校学习过魔法课，这一点一直让他留守家乡的父亲很不满意。直到一次野外遇险让Hiccup受了重伤，到现在左脚还留着轻微的后遗症，父亲史图依克终于找到理由，让儿子放弃危险的生活，转入霍格沃茨：“Hiccup是我Stoick the Vast的儿子，应该成为首领或者优秀的奥罗！”史图依克是Berk岛的首领。他对儿子的要求基本上就是子承父业，如果实在不行，能有个毕业证当上奥罗也不错，总之，像他的冒险家母亲那样，“成天在荒郊野外倒腾神奇动物绝对没前途。”Hiccup是史图依克膝下领唯一的孩子，如果他将来靠着为杂志供稿或者为神奇动物看病这些或有或无的收入过活，根本不能让他的父亲放心。老Haddock能力过人，除了脾气暴躁一些，人缘倒是非常好，虽然不是什么名门贵族，但好歹是一个领袖人物，在霍格沃茨毕业生中有些影响力，他满心期待着儿子能被分到自己曾经隶属的格兰芬多学院，成为一头勇敢的雄狮，可惜分院帽给了他当头一棒，直接把Hiccup安排进了赫奇帕奇。  
这件事让Hiccup有些挫败，也让史图依克叨念了将近一学期，不过同是獾院的鼻涕粗却很高兴，因为在Hiccup入学前，同年级的Berk学生里只有他分到了赫奇帕奇，每次学院杯他都只能孤苦伶仃一个人为学院加油。当然，Hiccup的到来不只改善了鼻涕粗的处境，也让獾院的魁第奇球队注入了新鲜血液——从小就与母亲一起在外远游的巫师虽然课业不太行，但飞行技术倒是不错，即便腿上有旧伤，速度上还是能够胜任一个追球手。这个意外的天赋也让老Haddock的失望稍微减轻了一些，毕竟魁第奇奖杯也是他对Hiccup的期望之一，首领马上把对儿子的期待改成了成为球队的核心——找球手。  
作为先例寥寥的插班生，Hiccup在第一年入学时特别体验了一把和一年级小朋友们一起坐船进校的尴尬，好不容易可以和同年级伙伴们一起坐着夜骐马车去往学校，他可不想因为自己的缘故害的伙伴们赶不上马车。索性当大家终于收拾好Hiccup的行李时，车站门口停着的马车还剩下几辆。  
“等等，我还有一样东西没找到！”Hiccup这时候突然发现口袋里那枚火焰鸟的蛋不见了！  
“还有什么？快点分头找？！”Astrid的声音开始焦虑起来。  
但是这个违反校规私自携带的蛋，Hiccup并不想让朋友们看到，他仿佛能听到严守纪律的好学生Astrid在得知真相后的一顿说教。  
“马车不多了，你们先去学校！我自己去找！应该就在附近！”  
“你确定你一个人能行？”Astrid怀疑的目光打量着少年，但她无法忽视身后马车一辆辆开走的脚步声。  
“没问题，你们快走吧，你刚当上级长不能迟到！”  
“那我们先走了，你可千万别错过末班车啊！”  
级长的担心并不是没有道理，好不容易从角落里把不知什么时候滚出去的蛋找了回来，Hiccup却发现最后一架夜骐马车已经走远了。现在摆在他面前的似乎只有走去学校这一条路。  
他只好提起地上的破箱子，迈开步子开始思考要怎么避开询问。  
没走出几步，Hiccup突然听到后颈传来一阵隐约的呼吸声，带着一股夜晚冷飕飕的微风。他下意识回头，撞上一对白色的没有瞳孔的眼睛——那是夜骐的眼睛。  
“哇！”突如其来的近距离让少年很没形象地叫出了声，夜骐受到惊吓往后退了一步，不过从小就跟随母亲接触过各种神奇动物的Hiccup并没有慌乱，他眼明手快地抢住了马车的缰绳控制住了差一点暴走的生物。  
奇怪了，Hiccup心想，难道这辆才是末班车？还在发愣的时候，夜骐马车上突然传来了一个声音。  
“你要上来吗？”  
Hiccup顺着声音望去，发现原本以为没有人的马车上居然坐着一个斯莱特林的学生。可能因为他的发色近乎黑夜，隐没在阴影当中，所以方才没有注意到。  
“我……”  
“这是最后一班了，如果你不赶快。”冷漠高傲算是蛇院的标签，所以，尽管对方的语气里有些不耐烦，Hiccup倒也并没有太在意。  
“当然，当然！”他赶紧抓上扶手爬上了车，一屁股坐到了蛇院的对面，稍微整理了一下衣服就把手伸给了对方，“你好，我是赫奇帕奇五年级的Hiccup Haddock。”  
对面的蛇院显然对此有些意外，他抬头仿佛看珍惜动物一般看着Hiccup。在这样的距离下，Hiccup发现眼前人的黑色碎发下埋着一对非常漂亮的绿色眼睛，脸部线条略显锋利，透着一股难以接近的气息。  
“哦，抱歉我刚才在地上找东西手很脏。”Hiccup见对方盯着他的手打量，赶紧收回来往裤子上抹了抹，又将稍微干净些的手伸了回去。  
对面的少年愣了很久，终于在Hiccup的坚持中回握了他：“你好。”言毕，他很快低下头看起了手里的书，似乎想就此终结对话。  
“你也是五年级吗？” Hiccup·情商不及格·Haddock三世在末班车上企图制造几个话题，“你叫什么名字？”  
对方应该是出于礼貌重新抬起了头，这次他似乎更仔细地望了望Hiccup的脸，停顿了一会儿才开口，语气仿佛例行公事：“我和你一样五年级……他们都叫我Toothless。”  
“无牙？好奇怪的名字！”如果不是少年一脸置身事外的表情，Hiccup几乎敢肯定对方是在开玩笑。  
“Well，并不是所有人都这么想。”拥有奇怪名字的少年大概猜到Hiccup想继续这个话题，干脆把书合了起来，书的封皮上写了“神奇动物图鉴”几个字，Hiccup的眼睛马上亮了起来：“哇哦，你也喜欢这本书吗？”  
“只不过是本教材罢了。”Toothless依旧有些冷漠，“毕竟囊括不了所有生物。”  
这句话在旁人听来简直就是傲慢，但在Hiccup耳朵里却是另一番意思。  
“你是第一个这么说的人！”獾院的少年兴奋了起来，从自己的破箱子里掏出了一本皱巴巴的笔记本，送到蛇院面前，“你看，这是我之前在旅行时发现的书里没有记载的神奇动物！”  
Toothless露出将信将疑的表情，翻开了书页，诧异地发现里头手绘的图案里确实有很多冷门物种。  
“你居然看到过双头龙吗？”蛇院少年突然停在其中一页，露出不可置信的表情。魔法世界对龙的研究不少，但主要集中在栖息地更接近人类社会的火龙。其他品种由于栖息地及其隐蔽和遥远，几乎只在传说故事里出现。  
“嘿！你竟然知道！”Hiccup高兴地坐到少年边上，指着书页上潦草的图画涛涛不绝起来，“两年前我在黑海中心的小岛上发现了这头龙！真是大开眼界！你知道吗，双头龙会喷出烟雾进行防卫，但只有其中一个头是真的，另外一个是用来迷惑敌人的！”  
他的这番话显然引起了Toothless的兴趣：“你去了那么远的岛吗？”  
“我的妈妈是一个探险家，小时候我一直由她抚养，所以去了很多地方。”说到这里，Hiccup的眼神突然有些伤感，“不过后来我们在岛上遇到了危险，我父亲就不允许我跟着母亲在外面探险了。”每次提到优秀的首领父亲，Hiccup总会有些心虚地摸了摸鼻子，“和母亲在一起时我都在各地旅行，没怎么去过学校，不过父亲希望我好好上个学，早点毕业回家乡，或者留在伦敦做个奥罗。”  
身边的人似乎发出了一个不屑的鼻音，不过Hiccup并没有很在意：“我爸费了很大力气才让我插班进了四年级，可惜分院帽没能把我分到他期望的格兰芬多。”  
“呵，勇敢的格兰芬多。”蛇院显然并不十分待见狮子，不过说倒底，蛇院可能除了自己谁都不待见。  
“你好像对神奇生物很熟悉啊！像你这样能直接认出来的我还从未遇见，龙族的栖息地非常隐蔽，很少有巫师了解他们。”Hiccup对蛇院少年可以说是非常感兴趣，毕竟在霍格沃茨的众多好友当中，也几乎没有人能和他探讨书本之外神奇动物的。  
Toothless倒是显得兴趣寥寥，他合上本子还给少年：“我猜你是对怎么使用龙血或者龙筋比较感兴趣，抱歉这不是我的范畴。”  
“不不，我只是想要了解他们而已。”Hiccup接过本子，小心地把页面抚平合上，“大多数巫师都惧怕龙，认为他们只是残暴的猛兽。但我在岛上看到情形的不是这样，在没有人类打扰的时候龙的生活非常平静自由……”他小心翼翼地说，“我母亲认为，龙不是生来残暴的，如果我们愿意信任它们，龙会是巫师可靠的伙伴。”  
蛇院抬了抬眉毛：“是吗。”  
“你也不相信吧？”Hiccup曾经试图说服Astrid她们，不过鉴于多少年来巫师和龙之间纠葛不断，没有人肯相信他：“我们在黑海的龙岛观察了几天，照顾一头受伤的火龙，后来不知道怎么回事被卷入了龙群之间的冲突中，幸好魔法部及时赶到救了我们。”冲突中，除了火龙被击倒、魔法部几个救援队员身负重伤外，Hiccup也差点丢了一条腿。而他的母亲则因私自接近龙岛遭到魔法部警告，销声匿迹，不再发表任何有关神奇动物的研究。  
Toothless显得有些诧异：“你的母亲是难道是那个沃尔卡女士？”  
Hiccup有些尴尬地垂下头：“额，是的……她之前在《唱唱反调》有个专栏，现在已经不发表任何研究了，免得招惹魔法部。”  
黑发少年的脸部线条突然不那么僵硬了，他露出一个理解的表情：“难怪……那太遗憾了。”他看着獾院略显缩瑟的肩膀补充道：“我很喜欢看她的专栏，非常有趣。“  
“谢谢。”Hiccup感激地看了一眼Toothless，毕竟不是所有人都能接受一个经常和主流观点格格不入的专栏作家，更何况发生事故后，不少媒体对冒险家的称呼就从“沃尔卡女士”变成了“惹麻烦女士”。  
“很多人都认为她对于危险生物的看法太主观了，可是他们却根本不愿意去了解那些动物。”  
对方点了点头：“沃尔卡女士是个了不起的巫师。”  
来自蛇院的赞美让Hiccup高兴起来，他踌躇了一下，轻声说道：“其实……比起做奥罗什么的，我更想像母亲那样做个冒险家……”  
“研究神奇动物？”  
“是的，”Hiccup低头看了看那本他辛苦收集的图鉴，“我妈妈原本想改变人们对龙的看法，但那场冲突似乎让事情变得更糟了……”  
他重新抬起头，却发现那双绿眼睛正盯着他的袍子，“额……我的衣服怎么了吗？”  
对方的表情已经完全不是刚开始那股子难以接近的样子了，甚至是带上了一些隐约的淘气，好像是双胞胎恶作剧之前那种发现了破绽的高兴：“你竟然敢带着火焰鸟的蛋去学校。”  
梅林！  
“没、没有啊！”Hiccup矢口否认。  
“得了吧，刚才我看到它闪了一下光，难道是快要孵化了？”蛇院似乎对自己的判断很有自信。  
“你看错了，我口袋里就是个普通的蛋。”Hiccup突然觉得遇到个对神奇动物太了解的人似乎也并不完全是好事，不过幸好对方并不打算纠缠下去，而是朝对面座位抬了抬下巴：“随便吧，不过你还是坐回对面去比较好。”  
“啊？为什么？”  
“前面就是学校了。”黑发少年突然又换上了漠不关心的表情，低头干起了自己的事，仿佛刚才的对话没有发生过。Hiccup只好一脸狐疑地坐回去把本子放回手提箱，还没把位子坐热，就听到了伙伴们叫他的名字。  
“Hiccup！”“你终于到啦！”  
声音的主人是先一步赶到学校的格兰芬多新任级长Astrid，她胸前已经别上了崭新的级长徽章，边上则是赫奇帕奇个子稍高的男生，也是位级长。  
“你再不来，我们学院可能就要被扣分了！”男级长克里斯，同时也是獾院魁地奇队长，笑着看看Hiccup，“刚才那辆末班车上没有你，我们还担心你该怎么回来。”他望向车内，突然脸色有些异样。  
Astrid看清楚同车人后神情也有些僵住了。  
Hiccup跳下车，看到伙伴们奇怪的表情，赶忙介绍：“哦，这是斯莱特林同年级的……”  
“不必烦劳。”黑发少年从另一头跳下车，语气冰冷，和刚才车上的判若两人，“看来只有你不知道我是谁。”言毕，少年转身走向了斯莱特林休息室的方向，黑色的巫师袍在风中划出一道锋利的线条，仿佛夜骐展开的翅膀。  
“Hiccup,你是搭他的车来的吗？”Astrid压低了声音，怕被早已走出一些距离的蛇院少年听到。  
“……是啊，怎么了？”Hiccup不明所以，“他说他叫Toothless，怎么回事难道你们认识？”  
“可能确实只有你不认识了……”克里斯扶了扶额头，“毕竟你去年才刚来，对学校的事情总是心不在焉，还老是逃课。”  
“他就是那个Fury家唯一在世的继承人。”Astrid神神秘秘地说。  
“Fury家？”由于自幼跟着母亲东奔西走，Hiccup从小就和英国魔法圈或者说巫师社会保持着若即若离的状态，很多常识在他这儿就成了新知识，显然，这个所谓的Fury家就是魔法界人尽皆知的考点之一。  
“你知道传说中梅林战胜了一头凶猛的恶龙，并且将它收为骑士的故事吧？”对于Astrid的提问，Hiccup含糊地点点头，明显在不懂装懂：“嗯……好像是的吧……”  
少女翻了个白眼：“拜托，梅林可是魔法史上唯一得到龙族效忠的巫师，你怎么连这个都不知道……总之，Fury家据说就是梅林骑士的后人，被称为‘The Knight Fury’，算是魔法界历史悠久的家族之一。”  
“……狂暴骑士？”Hiccup直白地翻译出了这个名称，往后缩了缩，“有这么可怕？”他回忆了一下刚才车上的情形，除了刚开始那股子并不出离蛇院气质的高傲冷漠，似乎并没有坊间传言这么骇人。  
“那是过去，经历了几轮巫师战争，骑士家族早就开始没落，到最近对神秘人的战争，直系也就剩下一支了。”男级长接着说道，“可惜战争中Fury的父母站队神秘人，还用魔法召唤恶龙屠杀了不少巫师，搞臭了名声，现在魔法部还在调查。”  
Hiccup仿佛被人揍了一拳，有些难以接受有共同爱好的新伙伴居然在魔法部调查名单上这件事。  
“可是……当时Toothless跟我们一样都还刚出生吧，也不能怪在他头上……”  
“上一代当家早在战争中就死了，他是唯一的继承者，所以帐都找他算，以前那些交好的贵族家庭也都对他敬而远之……”Astrid补充道，“再说了，早有传言说他家瞒着魔法部在遥远的岛屿养了很多恶龙，是不是挺吓人？”  
克里斯点点头，接过Hiccup的手提箱把他带向休息室的方向，示意Astrid可以回去格兰芬多的高塔：“虽然家族渊源都只不过是传说，但看现在这个样子，恐怕Fury家是难以翻身了。”Hiccup被突如其来的信息量惊到说不出话来，他本能地想要反驳，但却找不到一个合适的理由。男级长并没有注意到他情绪上的变化，神秘兮兮地压低嗓门自顾自地接到：“Fury家现在被称为拔掉獠牙的龙族——Toothless，就是指这个意思。”  
这股语气让Hiccup后背陡然升起一阵凉意。  
一个在战争中失势的古老家族，徒有传说的光环，实际却腹背受敌，靠着或有的底牌维持现状，绝对是惹不起但也帮不了的。  
“所以现在不管是哪一方都不敢贸然和他扯上关系，何况是在势利眼的蛇院。”克里斯看着Hiccup惊诧又纠结的表情，以为自己成功吓到了对方，他恢复了正常音量，拍拍少年的肩膀：“所以说，Hiccup，你最好也离他远点别惹什么麻烦。”


	2. 不能带火焰鸟去上魔药课

Astrid和男级长的提醒并没有困扰Hiccup太久，眼下他还有另外一件事情要担心。  
新学期第一节课不偏不倚排到了獾院最讨厌的魔药课，那些乱七八糟的配方对他来说简直比黑魔法防御那些复杂的咒语还要难以掌握，去年期末他是靠Astrid的突击培训才勉强低分飘过，但这个噩梦般的课程还将陪伴他三年，一想到这点他就有点胸闷。等他垂头丧气地来到教室，发现拉文克劳的小伙伴鱼脚司给他留了个空位。  
鱼脚司是个理论知识丰富、实操水平负数的好学宝宝，每次都挑教室前排的位子。  
这不是找死吗？  
Hiccup实在不想主动送死，他环顾四周，发现后排一个没有阳光的角落里有一圈空位居然没有人坐，心里一阵高兴。可还没迈开腿，他就看到了阴影中那个熟悉的身影。  
是Toothless。  
Toothless看到Hiccup之后立刻移开了目光，Hiccup想起昨晚级长对他的告诫——最好也离他远点别惹什么麻烦。  
怪不得这么好的位子空着也没人愿意坐。  
就在他迟疑的几秒，几个蛇院的学生已经开始看着他窃窃私语起来。此时响起Astrid喊他的声音：“Hiccup，愣着干嘛？鱼脚司给你留位子了。”  
Hiccup这才迈开步子，勉勉强强地坐到了第一排，身边的鱼脚司轻声说道：“你刚才怎么了？幸好Astrid喊了你，否则看你今天怎么下台……”  
“先生们，要你们起个大早可不是来这里聊风和日丽的。”魔药教授莫顿的声音适时插了进来，以严格著称的教授快步走进教室，翻涌的巫师袍带来了Hiccup的噩梦，“我相信你们都已经预习过了今天的课程内容……”他一眼看到了在第一排正襟危坐的獾院差生，皱了一下眉头，”好吧，至少大多数人都预习过了。“  
完了，Hiccup心想。  
不知是什么传统，霍格沃茨的魔药课教授大多来自蛇院，而斯莱特林教授对自己学院本来也异常严格，更不用说其他学院的差生了。  
“Haddock先生，”莫顿教授冷冷地眯起了眼睛，Hiccup为自己点上一根蜡烛，“请问今天要制作的药剂的成分是什么？”  
对Hiccup来讲这是两个问题，首先他压根不知道今天要做什么药剂。  
“emmm……”Hiccup决定随便蒙一个，“瞌睡豆？”  
莫顿教授与Haddock的一问一答算是魔药课上经常上演的搞笑节目，本学期的开场表演也照例引发了四周起伏的笑声，蛇院的几个尤其放肆。  
“安静！”莫顿教授威严的声音让笑声瞬间停止，他走到Hiccup跟前，冷声教训道：“Haddock先生看来是把自己早上吃的东西当成了我们要用的材料。”  
Hiccup感觉有点冒汗。  
“希望你能在魁地奇上把扣的分都赢回来。赫奇帕奇扣20分。”  
周围的獾院都发出了哀叹。  
“Ingerman先生。”严格的教授看了眼好学生鱼脚司，示意他来回答。鱼脚司触电般站了起来：“补，补血剂的材料是白鲜根碎、月长石粉和艾草浸液，还可以加火蜥蜴的血液增加药效。加在一起熬煮半小时就能做成，失血严重的需要服用多次。”  
“很好。”教授点点头，鱼脚司松了一口气。作为非蛇院的学生，答对问题虽然不会加分，但也不至于扣分。  
但Hiccup现在非常不淡定了，补血剂是野外冒险最常备的药物之一，即使是魔药白痴如他，对于配制方式也略有所知，不说调配有多熟练，至少几个主要材料是能答上的。  
“接下来，是教材中没有写的内容，如果答对了，可以加50分。”莫顿教授扫了一眼教室，几个平时喜欢上魔药课的学生都开始跃跃欲试。  
“刚才说的药材对于人类来说已经足够，但如果是高级的魔法生物，除了以上条件，还需要添加什么东西？”  
教室里开始爆发出小声的讨论，显然这是个大幅超纲的问题。  
“椒薄荷！”  
“蛇蛋？”  
“独角兽的毛？”  
有几个学生报出了一些比较少见的药材，但显然都没有答对。  
“嘿，鱼脚司，你知道吗？”Hiccup悄悄问了一下身边的学霸。  
“不知道，”鱼脚司摇摇头，“不过魔法动物不是你的强项嘛？”  
“我有些没底……”Hiccup似乎是想找鱼脚司对对答案，“我妈妈之前曾为了救一头火……鸡割破手指，把血加在补血剂里。”  
“人血？这么恐怖？”鱼脚司倒是没把重点放在火鸡上，他对少年的陈述将信将疑，可还没等他们讨论出个结果，议论声已经逐渐停止，看上去大家都已经放弃了。  
“好吧，似乎这个问题对各位来说确实难了点。”莫顿教授正准备公布答案，教室后方突然传出一个声音。  
“人血。”  
这个回答过于惊悚，一时间竟然没有人接话。Hiccup一下子就辨认出了声音的主人，他诧异地向教室后方望去。  
“……谁回答的？”莫顿教授顺着Hiccup的眼神抬头，看到被阴影覆盖的角落里，周围空无一人的绿眼睛少年正抬眼看着教室前方，手里心不在焉地玩着羽毛笔。  
“越年轻越健康，或者法力越高，则效果越好。”少年再次开口，有人发出了倒抽冷气的声音。  
莫顿教授略显惊讶，但还是微微点了点头：“没错，健康的人血是最有效的增强剂，不光对神奇动物，对阿尼马格斯也是如此。只要加入人血，或者在服用补血剂后饮用人血，就可以大大增强效力，当然，越是强大的生物，对血的需求量也更大。”教授看了看教室里被吓呆的几个学生补充道，“这道题是为了提醒各位好好练习基本功，别成为魔法动物的口粮。”他挥了挥魔杖，学生们面前出现了制作补血剂的基本材料和钳锅等工具，“回到课本，我给你们一节课的时间，各自制作一瓶补血剂。”  
教室里传来惊魂未定的议论声，不过莫顿教授向来是这个风格，很快大多数人也就平静了下来。黑发少年收回了冷冰冰的眼神，又是一脸事不关己的样子。  
“你说他们家会不会用过？”鱼脚司凑过来在Hiccup耳边低声叨念。  
“什么？”Hiccup吓了一跳，把头转回自己的桌上。  
“听说Fury家养了很多恶龙，还在战争中杀了好些北方的巫师，你说会不会是……”鱼脚司话音还没落，一根魔杖就狠狠甩到了鱼脚司和Hiccup的脸中间。  
“钳锅的操作需要集中精神。”两个少年汗涔涔地看着莫顿教授一脸嫌弃的表情，赶紧动手操作起自己的那份材料，“锅子里的东西一旦接触到火星，会发生爆炸，你们一定不想去禁林过夜吧？”  
幸好这次的试剂是曾经做过的，Hiccup想，他的手势虽然略显生疏，但好歹还算是有模有样，连鱼脚司这回都时不时向他取经。莫顿教授路过看到Hiccup差不多快完成了，也略显意外地抬了抬眉毛，只是提醒要多搅动一会儿，就去教室另一头指导别的学生去了。  
“嘿，这次你表现不错啊Hiccup。” 坐在后面的Astrid也凑上来看了一眼少年的成果，发现少年的额头挂满了汗珠，“都紧张到出汗了？怎么突然这么拼？”  
“你们觉不觉得有点热？”Hiccup觉得自己并不太紧张，反倒是体温开始上升，汗珠不受控制的冒出来。  
“Hiccup！”鱼脚司突然指着Hiccup左侧袍子的口袋惊叫，“你袍子里有个东西在发光！“  
Hiccup低头一看，天煞的居然是忘了从袍子里拿出来的那颗蛋！逐渐上升的温度就是从这个蛋里散发出来的。还没等他搞清楚是怎么回事，他的口袋里发光的蛋就如同小烟花一样直接炸开了，劈里啪啦的火星四溅，教室里顿时字面意思的炸开了锅，附近的钳锅一个接一个的爆炸，伴随着学生们的尖叫和莫顿教授恼羞成怒的念咒声。  
“Hiccup你把什么东西带进来了！”Astrid狠狠把飞溅在自己脸上的药剂抹掉，一把抓过Hiccup的袍子，发现飞溅的蛋壳里居然躺着一只刚孵化的火焰鸟。  
“真是令人印象深刻Haddock先生。”莫顿教授用了好几道咒语才平息了炸锅危机，他看了一眼Hiccup衣兜里的生物，火焰鸟对着他吐出了一口小火星。  
“赫奇帕奇扣50分。Haddock先生今天需要清理教室，晚上去禁林巡逻，顺便把你这位危险的小伙伴放生到那里去。”  
整个教室再次充斥着憋笑，Hiccup感到Astrid拍了拍他的肩，替他默哀。  
开学第一天真是棒极了，少年看着满教室的狼藉，肩膀彻底垮了下来。  
\------------------------------------  
当天午夜，Hiccup遵循教授的指示出现在禁林。本该是满月的天空由于云朵的遮挡显得昏暗无比，少年举着魔杖为自己照明，一边在黑色树林中漫无目的地绕圈圈，一边想起出发前爆芙纳特和悍夫纳特兄妹扭捏的哭脸：”Hiccup你一定要活着回来啊！”  
这对双胞胎是格兰芬多著名的活宝，经常搞些奇怪的发明。不过，有一些发明确实能派上些用处，比如现在Hiccup手里的这份增强版活点地图，上面不仅标有霍格沃茨的常规地标，还大致标记了禁林内不同生物的活动区域，并且画出了一条所谓的安全路线。  
就目前来看，地图非常管用。Hiccup把幼鸟扛在肩头沿着安全路线走了很久，尚未遇到什么危险。魔杖顶端那道荧光闪烁的光芒仿佛夜色中唯一的星光，而活点地图上同样有一颗小星星显示着少年所在的位置，他发现自己已经快接近禁林深处的湖边。少年抬头向前方望去，看到湖面上似乎有一片隐约的亮光，形成一匹高大白马的形状。  
地图上并没有显示附近存在什么独角兽之类的猛兽，但保险起见Hiccup还是熄灭了魔杖。他把肩上好奇蹦跶的幼鸟收回口袋里，屏住呼吸悄悄上前，发现湖面上确实落一匹长着翅膀的白马，全身散发着柔和的光芒，但却没有兽角。这个来路不明的生物似乎在水里寻找着什么，不断下探翻动着平静的水面，可每次都无功而返。  
Hiccup不由自主上前，想看看这到底是什么生物，这时，他的脚下传来了树枝被踩到的声响。  
白马原本温和的亮光突然变得刺眼，警惕的魔法生物瞬间锁定了窥探者的方向，一下子展开翅膀对着少年就是一个俯冲。被发现的少年立刻撒腿狂奔，在使用了半吊子昏昏倒地和速速缩小无果后，Hiccup面对被激怒的猛兽只能寄希望于自己的两个脚了。身后追击者掀起的强风掀起地上的碎石和树叶，紧紧追逐着少年的脚步，腿部本来就带着旧伤的Hiccup很快就被逼到断气的边缘，只能半路投机取巧改变策略，躲在一块大石头后面为自己争取几秒钟喘气的机会。等他稍微吸入了几口氧气，却惊觉身后的杀气忽然神不知鬼不觉地消失了。  
Hiccup小心翼翼从石头后面探出头，发现白马已经在几尺之外止住了追击的脚步，但他丝毫不敢掉以轻心——那是拥有猩红色眼睛的猛兽神符马，性格暴烈，攻击性极强，一旦锁定了目标绝不会轻易放弃。  
他们用眼神对峙了一番，正在Hiccup绞尽脑汁不知怎么活着出去的时候，神符马居然向后退了几步，转身飞走了。  
这可真是件怪事，Hiccup想，难道这种级别的魔法生物还会怕自己吗？  
等他把头转回来的刹那，他知道自己想多了。  
少年的眼前是一两只虎视眈眈的巨型蜘蛛，其中一只已经抬起了长刀一般的脚。  
梅林着火的胡子！！Hiccup情急之下举起魔杖喊了一句“昏昏倒地！”魔咒打在蜘蛛举起的那只脚上晃悠了一下，Hiccup赶紧爬起来拔腿想逃，还没跑出两步就被另一把长刀给堵了回来。  
一个人对两个蜘蛛16条腿！这么下去可不是办法。Hiccup记得有一道咒语可以击退巨型蜘蛛，但他就是想不起来，而刚才那个微弱的昏昏倒地反而激怒了对方，蜘蛛的每一脚都要制他于死地。在慌乱的逃窜中，Hiccup终于被绕晕一脚绊倒在了地上。捕食者很快围了上来。  
“好吧伙计们……”Hiccup拖着隐隐作痛的伤腿挣扎着后退，看到蜘蛛再次抬起了锋利的武器，“我们能不能先心平气和地谈谈？”  
对方并不想谈。  
抬到最高点的长刀“刷”的一声向少年砍去，Hiccup拼尽全力向边上扑倒，只听到头顶上方传来巨大的撞击声，伴随着比神符马更强的一整狂风，强烈的冲击使得地面都有些颤抖。  
他睁开眼一看，发现不知从哪里冲出来一个黑影，以飞快的速度同两只巨型蜘蛛展开了搏斗。由于速度实在太快，Hiccup只能依稀辨认出一双翼展甚至超过独角兽的黑色翅膀，蜘蛛被这样迅速的攻击搞得晕头转向，临近的脚缠在一起，重心逐渐开始不稳。瞅准了这个时机的黑影突然向蜘蛛的腹部发射了一个伴有雷电的火球。  
“轰”的一声，被打中的蜘蛛全身仿佛被闪电劈中一般冒出一连串霹雳似的火花，最终冒着青烟摇摇晃晃摔倒在了地上。此时，方才一直隐藏在云朵中的满月逐渐探头露出了光芒，Hiccup这才看清楚强大攻击的来源——是一头如黑夜一般的龙。  
不论是他在和母亲冒险的旅途中，或者是在神奇动物的书页里，他都没有见过这样的品种。还没来得及细看，黑色的龙又一次对剩下的蜘蛛发起了攻击。  
这只蜘蛛显然吸取了教训，在躲闪中一下子用长脚刺伤了龙的尾翼，迫使对方在划破夜空的嘶吼中降低了速度，连方向都有些控制不住。  
“小心！”Hiccup话音刚落，蜘蛛抬脚利用失去平衡的瞬间划伤了龙的腹部。天空中喷洒下鲜红在月光惨白的映衬下显得触目惊心。受重伤的龙发出又一声痛苦的吼叫，径直撞断了树干，倒在被冲击力扬起的尘土里。  
“Arania Exumai！”Hiccup终于在关键时刻想起了蜘蛛驱逐咒，尽管用得并不熟练，但还是成功击中了爆发中的蜘蛛牵制了对方的行动。獾院少年没时间庆祝咒语的成功，他趁对方停顿的间隙冲到龙的身边把它挡在身后，用尽全力对准蜘蛛的腹部发射了又一个“昏昏倒地！”空气中充斥着极其浓烈的血腥味，Hiccup感到拿着魔杖的手在不受控制地剧烈颤抖，他拼命稳住自己不让咒语偏离方向。魔咒径直窜入蜘蛛的身体，刚才还凶猛无比的猛兽终于停止了一切活动，长刀般的腿像倒下的积木那样陆续松懈下来，最后跪倒在了地上。  
“统统石化！”Hiccup又上了一道保险，确认两只猛兽不会再威胁到安全，立刻转身跪下查看龙的伤势。  
除了尾翼部分的撕裂，腹部那一道几乎入骨的划伤才是最大的问题。虽然不一定损伤了内脏，但肯定割到了血管，温热的血液像刚开垦的源泉似的不断涌出，地面上很快就出现了一大滩深色的痕迹。  
“梅林……”Hiccup看着自己瞬间被染红的双手和魔杖，大脑一片空白。他向四周张望，但黑漆漆的禁林中没有任何救援，只有惨白的月光像手术刀一般切割着不断流血的伤口。  
冷静点，现在只有你能救它！少年做了几个深呼吸，肺部立刻充斥着血液的腥味。不擅长攻击咒的Hiccup对治疗咒的掌握其实还算过得去，年幼时，旅行中的他和沃尔卡经常为了翻山越岭或者徒步过雨林而搞得到处是伤，因此少年从小便在耳濡目染下学会了不少治疗咒来恢复一些轻微的伤口。不过这一次，他面对的伤情过于严重，但即使只是初级的咒语，只要施加得当，也足够救急了。  
Hiccup在心里把咒语默念了一遍，随后牢牢抓住自己的右手试图让它不再颤抖，再次深吸一口气，缓缓念道：“愈合如初。”细长温和的光线从少年的魔杖中流出，试图缝补眼前皮肉模糊的伤口。  
稳住，稳住！Hiccup额头上的汗珠滑到他紧绷的下巴，少年一边全神贯注控制着光线的走向，一边与时间赛跑。终于，被割裂的伤口开始逐渐被缝合起来，方才还如泉水般喷涌而出的血液也渐渐干涸，在伤口处黏连成血痂。  
少年又用同样的方法修复了尾翼，严格意义上说伤口并不算处理得很好，只是简单地缝合了皮肉，但止血效果依然显著，紧急情况下算是可圈可点的施咒。  
Hiccup这才长叹了一口气，他的手因为紧紧攥着魔杖而有些僵硬酸痛。少年抹了抹脸上的汗水抬起头来，发现周围沾上龙血的植物居然在一夜之间都长出了半米多高，在四周形成一圈天然的屏障。  
正在Hiccup头疼接下来怎么办的时候，草丛里突然响起悉悉索索的声音。响声以非常快的速度向他们靠近，好像是一条在草丛中飞速游走的巨蟒。  
难道是有其他蜘蛛找来了？！毫秒之间Hiccup已经看到了杂草间晃动的黑影，少年心头一紧，再次握紧了魔杖。在黑影即将钻出草丛的时候，Hiccup一把将身上唯一的武器举了起来高喊：“昏昏…咦？”  
巫师的后半句咒语卡在了嗓子眼里。  
草丛里冒出的并不是什么凶神恶煞，而是一双圆圆的豌豆似的小眼睛，正兴致勃勃地盯着少年和他手里的魔杖，似乎是在打招呼。  
Hiccup愣住了，对方怎么貌似和他很熟络的样子？  
他犹豫了一下，确认对方没有敌意，便小心地凑上去，用手轻轻拨开了边上高高的灌木，这下，一只盖满斑斓羽毛的成年火焰鸟的脑袋冒了出来。  
“嘿…”少年觉得这双看着他的小圆眼异常熟悉，对方显然也对Hiccup有所印象，一直在试探着蹭他的手，獾院突然想起了什么似的，伸手摸了摸自己的口袋，发现里面空空荡荡，本该躲在里面的幼鸟不知去向。他这才恍然大悟：“难道你是那只火焰鸟！？”  
幼鸟应该是在方才的危机中不小心滚落了出来。普通火焰鸟的生长周期通常是一个月时间，但鉴于染上了龙血的植物都疯子般长高，也不难保证这的小家伙被龙血的魔法影响到，突然缩短了成年周期。  
Hiccup显然猜对了，白天刚孵化的火焰鸟高兴地叫了一声，并向少年吐了一口小火星，他感觉到眉毛被烧掉了一半。  
“伙计，你能不能帮我个忙？”Hiccup无奈地摸了一把脸，小圆眼探究地看着他。  
“我得在早餐前回到学校去。这里有条龙还没能醒来，我想让你看着它，可以吗？”Hiccup指了指龙的方向，他还不是一个足够成熟的巫师，高级的保护咒对他来讲稍微有些困难，“今晚我会再来看你们的。”他摸了摸那颗色彩斑斓的脑袋，火焰鸟乖巧地点点头。  
惊险的黑夜正在过去，森林中逐渐弥漫起清晨的薄雾，圆月悄悄藏了起来，天边开始出现亮光。Hiccup回头望了一眼地上的黑色身影，心想着今天或许得去图书馆一趟。


	3. 魁地奇球员需要多听龙的建议

Hiccup这么想，也这么干了，只不过路上碰到了格兰芬多的两位发明家。  
“Hiccup，你居然活着回来了，令人意外啊！”双胞胎其实只是想来问问地图好不好用，但话说出口总叫听者觉得没安好心。  
“捡了一条命，”Hiccup过滤了一下事实，补充道，“我发现有几个地方地图上标得不太对。”  
“你有帮我们修改吗？”暴芙纳特斜了一个眼刀，“这地图可不是白给的。”   
“抱歉，昨天我光顾着火焰鸟，还没来得及改，记得也比较模糊。”Hiccup开始学着火焰鸟做出乖巧配合的表情：“如果你们愿意的话，我可以再去几次，这样就更精确了。”  
虽然Hiccup摆出一副积极合作的样子，但出入禁林毕竟有风险，悍夫纳特脸上写满了怀疑：“你胆子可真大啊老兄，不会是在禁林发现了什么秘密吧……”  
“火焰鸟还太小，我怕它在里面被什么动物欺负。”Hiccup脑子转得飞快，同时在心里向既提供了帮助又提供了借口的小动物道歉。  
这个理由倒是非常符合Hiccup对神奇动物向来的喜爱，悍夫纳特和暴芙纳特对望了一下，觉得不管怎样他们都不算亏，于是接受了少年的说辞。  
当天晚上，结束了训练的Hiccup拖着异常疲惫的身体和一个装满了食物以及一本图册的布包回到了禁林。新学期伊始，由于前任找球手毕业，獾院将在首周进行队内选拔，选出新的找球手。这个消息他一直没有告诉史图依克，但不知这位首领又从哪里得到了消息，临行前给了少年一个大大的拥抱和鼓励：“加油！你可是王牌球手史图依克的儿子！”  
过于用力的拥抱让Hiccup喘不过气。结果，他只好更加努力地练习，来弥补腿伤造成的不足。  
Hiccup一边担心着一周后的选拔，一边在火焰鸟的带领下找到了昨天遇到龙的地点，发现那条从没见过的黑龙已经睁开了眼睛，趴在地上警惕地看着自己。  
“嗨，你醒了！”少年刚想上前，对方便咧开嘴，发出了警告般的低吼。  
Hiccup赶紧蹲下身子，试图通过降低身高来减少压迫感：“伙计别担心，这儿只有我一个人。”他尽可能轻柔地说道，“我只是来谢谢你昨天救了我。”  
龙的眼神里依然是不信任，它细长的瞳孔仿佛正在攻防的毒蛇，在Hiccup脸上游走徘徊了一阵，然后转向了少年放在一边的布包。  
Hiccup顺着那个目光看去，发现火焰鸟正用尖尖的喙在里翻找着什么。  
“嘿！你能别这么着急吗？”他赶紧把布包翻过来，一大堆面包干和碎片就这样纷纷扬扬的撒了一地——赫奇帕奇的休息室靠近霍格沃茨厨房，这都是利用近水楼台的便利顺出来的。  
火焰鸟立刻高兴地大快朵颐起来，Hiccup在兴奋飞舞的彩色羽毛中艰难翻动了许久，终于找到了他要的东西——几根冻住的深海鱼和一本厚厚的书。  
“你一定饿了，我也给你带了吃的。”Hiccup记得龙岛上的火龙喜欢吃鱼。  
黑龙显出很意外的样子，它确实饿了，鱼腥味让它的眼神不再凶恶，也让原本紧张的空气稍微放松了一些。  
“不知道你吃不吃这个？”  
Hiccup把鱼递了过去，对方试探着闻了闻，随后微微张开嘴，露出空荡荡的牙槽。  
“咦，你怎么没有牙齿…？”龙通常都长着可怕的獠牙，这个意外的情况让少年巫师惊讶不已，不过下个瞬间，原本空无一物的牙槽里“刷”地窜出了两排闪着寒光的利齿，还没等Hiccup发出惊呼，他手上的鱼就被一口卷了进去。  
“哦！好的，你喜欢就好。”Hiccup往后退了退，拿出第二条鱼。  
黑龙的眼珠在第一条鱼下肚后立马从蛇一般的细长形变成了圆滚滚的形状。Hiccup这时候才发现这双眼睛在月光下显出一层晶莹剔透的绿色来。  
他不由自主地想到另一双眼睛。  
“这里还有。”他把第二条递过去，心里嘀咕这自己为何会在这个时候想到那个蛇院少年的眼睛。  
黑龙看了看Hiccup手上的鱼，用眼神发出一个询问——你不吃吗？  
“我已经吃过晚饭了。”Hiccup把鱼放在地上摆摆手，“而且我不吃生鱼。”  
龙的眼睛眯了一下，突然毫无预兆地对着地上的冻鱼喷出了一道闪光。顷刻之间，整条鱼仿佛被雷劈中，在噼啪之后冒出一股白烟，成了一条货真价实的烤鱼。  
“哇哦，你真厉害！”Hiccup看着散发出香味的鱼赞叹道，黑龙却在此时发出一声呜咽。獾院马上意识到可能是昨天的伤口被刚才的动作弄开裂了，他赶紧蹲到龙的身边，还没等查看腹部，他就摸到了地上潮湿的血迹。  
“抱歉。”Hiccup心里为昨天过于草率的处理感到过意不去，他想再查看一下伤口的情况，可即使是最轻微的碰触也让再次裂开的伤口疼痛难忍。黑龙露出明显的痛苦表情，身子缩瑟了一下。  
“我得看看伤口，就忍一小会儿好吗？”Hiccup没有放弃，将手伸了过去。龙在手碰到伤口的瞬间弹了一下身体，Hiccup赶紧俯下身子抱住它的脑袋和脖子，“好孩子，别怕。”他静静地贴着龙的额头，耐心等到对方平静下来，才再次伸出手去。然而这一次，他的指尖在碰到伤口前却先摸到了一个光滑的小瓶子。  
Hiccup狐疑地又摸了两下，确实是个玻璃瓶。他轻轻抬起龙的前爪，把瓶子从沾满了血迹的杂草里掏了出来。  
“奇怪，居然是瓶补血剂。”Hiccup吃惊地看着这个突然出现的救命药剂，这显然不是他带来的，他的那瓶早就在诞生前被火焰鸟炸飞了。  
难道还有什么人来过？  
这个想法让少年有些后怕，但现在不是推理探案的时候，不管药剂是哪里来的，对于黑龙来说都是可以救急的东西。Hiccup没多想就拔下了瓶塞，把黑色的脑袋抱到自己腿上，将瓶子递到龙的嘴边，轻声道：“嘿，这是补血剂，是可以帮助你的东西。”  
他原本以为龙会抵抗一阵，没想到对方乖乖张开了嘴，把药剂吞了下去。  
“不错。”Hiccup鼓励地摸了摸龙的额头，又念了几遍愈合咒，发现血确实止住了，但龙的脑袋还是沉沉地倒在他的腿上，呼吸起伏越发虚弱。   
不妙，可能是深处的伤口没有得到有效的治疗，开始恶化了。Hiccup额头上冒出了冷汗，他在脑海中搜刮着一切可以用的咒语，突然灵光一闪，想到了沃尔卡之前为火龙治疗时使用的方法和魔药课上莫顿教授的问题：“等等，我有主意了！！”  
少年很快从地上捡起一块较为锋利的石头，撩起巫师袍的袖子，毫不犹豫地狠狠划上了左前臂内侧的皮肤。  
被石块割裂的伤口立刻冒出了新鲜的血液，黑龙虚弱的眼神中掩藏不住惊讶。  
“这样可以增强补血剂的效力！”Hiccup把手伸到绿眼睛面前，“用我的血吧，否则你可能撑不下去！”  
黑龙的脸上写满了抗拒和其他一些复杂的情绪。  
“快点吧！”Hiccup急了，他的手臂在龙虚弱的呼吸边不停滴血，而救过他的猛兽却深深望进人类焦糖色的眼睛，绿色的湖水中浮现出獾院少年焦急的倒影。一时间，Hiccup感觉有些晕眩，他赶紧别过头，躲开那道猎鹰般的视线，说服自己是因为失血的关系。  
隔了好几秒，他的手臂上终于传来龙族舌尖温暖湿润的触感。  
失血促使动物的身体对增强剂产生天然的渴望，原本克制的舔舐过不多久就变成在伤口赤裸裸的吮吸。黑龙特意收起獠牙怕伤到少年，这样一来，轻咬挤压的感觉就显得柔软而湿润。  
Hiccup在微微的痛感中闭上眼睛，起初转瞬即逝的晕眩感又找上了他，并且越来越强烈，他的心跳在血液不断的流失中持续加速，在龙终于结束吮吸、舌尖舔过伤口的一瞬间，Hiccup不由自主地抓住自己的袍子，喉咙里发出一丝呻吟。  
湿润的触感立刻消失了，他的胸口贴上了龙的侧脸，Hiccup努力不去看对方担心的眼神。他随便给自己的手施了一个治疗咒，调整了一下呼吸，发现增强剂确实很有效果，龙的眼睛已经恢复了神采，伤口也不在因为触碰而流血。  
“我没事不用担心。”Hiccup摸摸黑龙的脑袋嘱咐道，“这两天你不能随便乱动，等我再去搞一些白鲜来。”对方吐了一下舌头，表示对无法自由移动的不满，眼神又似乎在恳求少年留下来。  
“当然啦，晚上我会陪着你的，但是白天只能靠火焰鸟了。”Hiccup说着就在龙脑袋附近坐了下来，绿眼睛里流露出一丝惊喜，“但是你必须乖乖休息哦。”说罢，少年便从布包里掏出从图书馆借的火龙图鉴，一手翻阅着书页，一手安慰似的在龙的脑袋上轻抚。  
四周渐渐安静，火焰鸟不知什么时候结束了晚餐撒腿玩去了，月亮慢慢爬上树梢， Hiccup却并没有在火龙图鉴中找到对应的品种：“所以你不在这本图册里。”他抬头看看面前似乎已经睡着的龙，又从口袋里掏出自己的笔记本对照了起来。  
“不是纳德龙、也不是长脖子伐木龙，”少年的手指划到一头胖胖的小肉龙上，“肯定也不是葛伦科。”他略微思索了一番，从口袋里掏出羽毛笔，把呼呼大睡的神秘生物画了上去。  
“你究竟是谁呢？”少年喃喃自语。龙的耳朵轻轻动了一下，而专注绘画的Hiccup并没有留意。  
第二天，少年企图向校医院拿一些白鲜，却被无情地拒绝了。  
“白鲜现在存量很少，必须优先受伤的学生。”医生看着健康的Hiccup皱起眉头，“等你被游走球打中了再来找我要。”  
“我受伤了。”少年弯下腰露出痛苦的表情，医生冷着脸，直接打开门请他出去。  
Hiccup只好灰溜溜地带着食物回到禁林，火焰鸟已经和龙混熟络了，它在半空中飞舞着，落下一些漂亮的羽毛，但龙兴致缺缺，还被落在鼻子上的羽毛弄得打了个喷嚏。不过好消息是，服用补血剂后，伤口的恢复情况良好，龙也稍微比原来精神了一些，等到过几天完全结疤，或许就能自由行动了。  
Hiccup总算安下心来，开始抽空研究起了对内选拔的作战方案。说是选拔，其实也并不复杂，就是放出一个金色飞贼，谁先抢到，谁就当选。魁地奇是一项讲究平衡、速度和耐力的运动，需要非常精细的动作控制，而Hiccup的脚伤虽然在平时并不影响正常飞行，但在这种精益求精的时刻，却成了他在技术上更上一个台阶的最大障碍。  
“或许我该想想别的办法？”Hiccup的笔记上画着白天练习过的几个动作和要领，突然感觉到肩膀上多了一个重量。黑龙在无聊之余居然把头枕上了他的左肩，看起了他的笔记。  
“你觉得呢？”少年觉得这个场景有些好笑，他举起笔在对方的注视下给其中一个动作画了个五角星，“这是我的首选，你觉得怎么样？”他听到耳边传来一个类似人类嗤笑的鼻音。  
“嘿，你要是不同意的话，至少得给个更好的意见。”Hiccup假装不高兴地用羽毛笔敲了一下肩膀上的脑袋。  
龙把头撤了回去，少年以为这个对话就此罢休，没想到对方竟然杀了个回马枪，迅速伸出舌头抢过了他的羽毛笔，并将脑袋一下子伸到了少年腋下。  
“喂！”Hiccup差点跳起来，不过很快好奇心占了上风，难道这头龙想要指导他魁地奇吗？  
黑龙艰难地掌控着羽毛笔的方向，歪着脖子想要在本子上写些什么，不过最终还是越涂越乱，差不多成了一滩黑色墨水。  
“好啦，还是我自己想吧。”Hiccup忍着笑，看着黑龙一脸僵硬地把羽毛笔甩到地上，对着笔记上混乱的痕迹气鼓鼓地呼气。他捡起羽毛笔，看了一眼本子上乱糟糟的线条，又看了一眼黑龙疲惫又焦急的绿眼睛。  
是他脑子不正常了吗？Hiccup想，他居然觉得这头龙像是有什么话要讲。少年甩了甩头，一定是最近忙着训练又密闯禁林太累的缘故。  
之后的几天，他依旧重复着同样的日程，龙开始逐渐精神起来，甚至能够在火焰鸟再次撒羽毛的时候抬起曾经受伤的尾巴驱赶头顶那些纷纷扬扬的毛茸茸，虽然那个时候的龙必然是一脸生无可恋的样子。  
当Hiccup再次拿出笔记打算在选拔赛前好好复习一下自己的战术时，黑龙突然把尾翼伸到少年眼前，挡住了他的视线。  
“嘿，明天我就要参加选拔了，你不能这样打扰我。”Hiccup轻轻拍掉了面前的龙尾巴，但对方锲而不舍地又伸了过来。  
“你这是怎么了？”Hiccup有些不耐烦，他抬眼看了看龙收紧的尾翼，尾翼突然张开，又向一侧收去，“别闹了，伙计。”少年不知道龙究竟在搞什么恶作剧，他只好把笔记收起来，先一步告辞，“今天我先走了，明天比完来看你！”  
黑龙放下了尾巴，一脸鄙视地目送少年收起东西向它招手告别，随后趴下身子，打起了瞌睡。  
\-----  
“今天的选拔赛，所有参赛者共同追逐一个金色飞贼，捉到的人就是新任找球手，大家没意见吧。”队长看了看在场的参赛队员，众人纷纷点头。  
“好的，那么所有人请注意。”被叫来帮忙的鼻涕粗拿出了装有金色飞贼的盒子，在克里斯的示意下轻轻打开，金色的小球立刻窜到了空中盘旋起来。鼻涕粗给了Hiccup一个加油的眼神，高声宣布道：“比赛正式开始！”  
几名队员迅速升空，绕着飞速逃窜的目标展开了追逐。  
Hiccup很快冲到了第一梯队，在空中保持着极快的速度，平飞是他的强项，不过金色飞贼非常狡猾，发现被追上后立刻开始改变方向，这就戳到了Hiccup的痛处。他用之前训练中的战术艰难地弥补着左腿不太灵活的劣势，靠体力紧紧保持着第一梯队的位子。但很快，迅速的俯冲和绕行消耗了他的体能，他开始逐渐从半个身位落后到一个身位。  
“加油啊！”地面上传来其他队员的鼓励声，身体上的劣势和平时刻苦的训练都被大家看在眼里，Hiccup在队里的人缘还是很不错的。  
不过好人缘并不能为他赢来胜利，最终能否当上找球手，看的还是实力。  
Hiccup的额头被风吹得有些发疼，金色飞贼又是一个拐弯，少年再次企图赶超却还是以失败告终。他紧紧盯着小金球那对该死的翅膀，内心开始焦虑起来。风向在不断变化，金色飞贼的路线也在不停调整，Hiccup在穷追不舍中突然感觉到小翅膀的动作有些眼熟。  
每当强风来袭，金色飞贼会先收紧翅膀，然后迅速伸展，根据风向倾斜到一方，这样一来，就完成了一次方向的调整。  
这不就跟龙的尾翼一样吗？！  
Hiccup突然领悟到了什么，他回头看了看自己的扫帚，想到了一个主意。  
有一次，一阵狂风吹来，金色飞贼收起了翅膀，随即展开向左偏去，Hiccup立刻捕捉到了变化，也调整了扫帚的方向。突然之间，他的扫帚像是被什么东西托了起来，趁着风瞬间完成了一个流畅的拐弯，一下次缩短了飞行距离，Hiccup在几秒内飞到了和第一名并驾齐驱的位置。  
他兴奋地无以复加，耳边传来呼啦啦的风声，仿佛是一道新解锁的咒语。身边的队员显然对Hiccup的赶超有些惊讶，不过对方也不想轻易放弃，两个人展开了激烈的角逐。但Hiccup已经找到了关键的诀窍，加上他本身过硬的技术，在下一次金色飞贼企图甩掉他们时，少年如法炮制，又一个漂亮的拐弯加冲刺，一下次就把小金球收入囊中。  
“不可思议。”队长在他落地后显得有些意外，鼻涕粗和其他队员也一边鼓掌一边露出诧异的眼神。被反超的队员虽然很不甘心，却依旧向Hiccup表示了祝贺：“Hiccup确实练得很刻苦，是我轻敌了。”他懊恼地挠了挠头，但还是向获胜者伸出了手：“希望今年我们能取得最终的胜利。”  
“谢谢！”Hiccup压抑着出乎意料的狂喜，感激地握了握队友的手，“我会努力的！”  
“让我们一起加油！”队长走过来拍了拍Hiccup的肩膀，随即举起飞天扫帚看着周围的队员们喊道，“今年的学院杯属于谁！”  
“赫奇帕奇！！”训练场上传来獾院团结一心的呼号。  
“好家伙！原来你真的在给我建议啊！”当天晚上，Hiccup迫不及待地冲到草丛，想要感谢龙对他的指点。结果火焰鸟不在，而草地上只有一个缩成一团的黑影。  
难道又受伤了？Hiccup心里一紧，赶紧上前查看，等到他走到近处的时候，才发现现原本应该躺着龙的地方，换成了一个蜷缩的人。  
“哇啊！”  
少年吓了一跳往后大退一步，地上的人影一动不动。  
他以为是天黑模糊了轮廓，赶紧念了一个照明咒，蹲下身凑近看了看。  
没错，真的是一个人，而且还是一个穿着黑色袍子的巫师！这时候，蜷缩的身子突然轻微动了一下，发出一声微弱的呻吟，似乎刚从痛苦中恢复意识。  
“小心点伙计，你没事吧！”Hiccup赶紧扶起巫师，让他靠在树干上休息。巫师的脸上似乎沾满了灰尘和泥土，但睁开眼睛的瞬间，Hiccup立刻认出了他，“Toothless！”  
蛇院少年的脸庞在魔杖的照明下显得异常苍白，虽然时机不对，但Hiccup觉得他的眼睛显得更加清澈明亮。黑发少年似乎没有力气讲话，只是一边喘气，一边警惕地看着Hiccup。  
“Toothless，是我，Hiccup！”Hiccup以为对方没有认出自己，赶紧又报了一次名字，“你不记得了吗？前些天我在魔药课上搞出了叉子，被莫顿教授罚来禁林关禁闭……”  
少年涛涛不绝的自我介绍被一个冰凉尖锐的触感打断，回应他的不是来自Toothless的问候，而是一根抵在下巴上的魔杖。  
“Tooth……less？”Hiccup这才发现了少年的异样，他原来以为脸上的泥土，实际上却是一些黑色的鳞片，少年举着魔杖的右手上也残留着同样的痕迹，甚至连手的形状都不似正常人类，更像是某种动物的前爪和人类融合起来的东西。  
那是龙的前爪。  
凭着一股不只哪里来的直觉，Hiccup猛然领悟到了眼前的一切，“你就是那头黑龙吗？！”他瞬间明白了黑发少年举起魔杖的意图，立刻在对方念动一忘皆空之前扔掉了自己的魔杖：“嘿伙计，别紧张。”Hiccup轻轻握住少年举着魔杖的手，“我不会伤害你，也不会把你的秘密说出去。”  
绿眼睛里仍然有些疑虑和动摇。  
“你是不是想变回人形？但是魔法还没有完全恢复？” Hiccup以为眼前的少年是传说中的阿尼玛格斯，这是一种隶属变形咒的魔法，掌握此种能力的巫师能够随意变成动物的形态，比如校长麦格教授，就能变成一只猫。越是高级的咒语越是需要足够强大的法力支撑，像Toothless这种重伤后的体能，显然是不足以变形的。Hiccup尽量让自己的语气显得轻松一些：“别紧张，等你体力恢复了魔法就能回来，”他自作聪明地补了一个玩笑，“不会变成麻瓜的。”  
黑发少年听到这句话后居然还有力气翻了一个白眼，随后，他撇了一眼Hiccup扔在一边的魔杖，又看了一眼少年真诚的眼睛，犹豫了好一会儿，紧绷的手臂才逐渐放松，缓缓将魔杖撤了回去。  
Hiccup看到对方的态度出现了松动，才慢慢走上去，轻声问道：“你的伤口没事吧，我能看看吗？”  
Toothless点点头，Hiccup慢慢掀开少年的巫袍和上衣，一道触目惊心的伤疤展现在他的眼前。Hiccup在剧烈的视觉冲击下长大了嘴巴，半天发不出一个音节来。  
“差强人意，不过总算没死。”黑发少年看着少年哑口无言的表情，小声点评道。  
“对不起，是我太弱了。” Hiccup垂头丧气地说。原先在龙的身体上，这道伤疤还算看得过去，可一到人类的身体上，就显得特别吓人。如果是一个法力强大的巫师，应该很快能治好那样的重伤，血液的增强效果也会更明显，不至于搞成这个样子。  
说到底，如果自己早早打败了蜘蛛的话，Toothless也不会受伤。  
“你还能恢复过来吗？”Hiccup开始为阿尼马格斯担心起来，Toothless倒很笃定。  
“再休息一会儿就行。”他淡淡地说道，声音比原来响了一点，这让Hiccup稍微安心了一些，“你陪我坐一会儿吧。”  
Hiccup连忙坐到少年身边，突然想到一件事：“那个补血剂，是你带着的吗？”  
“嗯，课上做的。”黑发少年说完这几个字后，就因为劳累不再开口。  
Hiccup只好无言地陪着他望向沉默的星空，感觉体内一股强烈的睡意开始侵蚀他的大脑。多日的训练、熬夜以及施咒早就让獾院的身体出现了透支，坚持了一段时间后，他的意识逐渐模糊起来。  
“Hiccup。”他在半梦半醒之间听到黑发少年第一次叫了自己的名字。  
“……怎么了……”他模模糊糊地应着，身子沉沉地往下掉。  
身边人没有回话，Hiccup终于支撑不住，倒在对方的腿上睡了过去。  
绿眼睛的少年已经完全变成了人类的样子，脸上的鳞片彻底消失，龙的爪子也变成了人类的手。他定神望着在自己腿上睡得毫无保留的少年，又看看从草丛里探出头的火焰鸟——尽职的保镖在Toothless企图变成人形失败后就外出捕鱼，以为靠食物能够让龙族恢复体力，现在它嘴里正叼着一条好不容易捕来的小猫鱼。  
Toothless举起一根手指，示意火焰鸟不要吵醒Hiccup。随后他的手伸进巫师袍里，握住了魔杖。  
Hiccup在对方腿上微微动了一下，调整到一个舒适的睡姿，脑袋稍偏向Toothless的腹部，睫毛若即若离地碰触着蛇院的巫师袍。Toothless望着少年平静的表情，犹豫了许久，缓缓放开了已经握住魔杖的手。黑发少年把手抽出口袋，停顿了一下，才小心翼翼地、试探着抚上了少年起伏的颈侧。颈部的温度让指尖发出一阵不可察觉的轻颤，已经进入梦乡的Hiccup无声地向黑发蛇院怀里靠了一下。  
Toothless的手顺着少年的脖子轻轻滑上他的侧脸，光滑的触感和轻微摩擦的温度顺着发烫的指尖渗透到龙族的皮肤里，已经变成人类形态的手指学着之前少年安慰自己的样子，在獾院脸庞流连。  
“晚安，Hiccup。”Toothless轻声说道，微弱的音节很快便消失在深深的夜色中。


	4. 霍格莫德值得穿隐形衣前往

“我庄严宣誓我没干好事。”Hiccup又一次在夜色中打开了活点地图。  
新学年伊始，这位魁第奇主力早早通过了队内选拔成为了獾院找球手，而同上届冠军狮院的比赛就在2个月后，为了加强训练，Hiccup决定晚上溜出去练习。虽然有活点地图可以参考，但为了避免被发现，他又只好从双包胎那里求了一个隐形衣，代价就是要为今后他们做的新药剂做小白鼠。  
前些天从禁林回来后（严格来说，他醒来时正趴在空无一人的早餐桌上），他和Toothless就再也没在学校遇见。说来也是奇怪，Toothless连着旷课这么多天，可包括教授和学生在内，几乎没人留意到他的缺席。Hiccup几次想去正式给他道谢外加道歉，但蛇院的氛围实在不怎么友好，他在宿舍门口徘徊了一小会儿，就收到了好几个讽刺猜疑的白眼，于是他只好先把精力集中到比赛上。  
Hiccup的训练场在山坡那头的悬崖边，那里地势不太平坦，还有几棵打人柳，但非常适合飞行练习。这是他前些天勘察发现的尚未有人涉足的区域。  
新任找球手迎着强风做了几次俯冲练习，感觉速度还是不尽如人意，拉升的高度也有限。试了几次后，他停下来准备休息一下，突然听到背后有个声音开始讲话了。  
“你这么飞永远都别想提高速度。”  
“啥？！”Hiccup下了一跳，回头一看，发现声音的来源居然是树下一个熟悉的身影。  
“Toothless！你怎么在这里？！”  
黑发少年打了个呵欠：“这可是我的台词，入校4年来这里都还没其他人来过呢。”  
Hiccup走近少年身边，发现他脸色似乎还不错。  
“你没事了吗？”  
“托你的福。”Toothless这句话到底是说托你的福受伤还是托你的福治好了伤口？Hiccup心里有点打鼓。但不管怎样，Toothless从蜘蛛脚下救了他，这是不可争辩的事实。  
“听着，Toothless。”他拉过黑发少年的手，紧紧握住，“谢谢你救了我，以及，对不起！”  
对方愣了一秒，很快就把手抽了回去：“只要你保守秘密就行，还有，别总在我们休息室门口晃悠，惹人注意。”  
“……你知道我担心居然还躲着看笑话？”Hiccup有些不高兴，“再说了，偷练阿尼玛格斯可是重大事件，作为遵纪守法的良心巫师我其实应该举报你。”  
没想到Toothless居然被这句话逗笑了：“老天，原来你以为我是个阿尼玛格斯？！”  
“不是吗？”Hiccup有些摸不着头脑，“但增强补血剂对你有效啊。”  
“你一定听说了我的家族是源自梅林骑士的故事吧？”Toothless只好给了个提示，“不过，The Knight Fury，可不光是骑士的意思。”  
“Knight Fury……”Hiccup猛然明白过来，“……Night Fury！夜煞？！”夜煞是一种只在传说中出现过的龙，从来没有人证实过它的存在，图书馆的图鉴中当然也没有收录。  
“没错，梅林驯服的是一头货真价实的夜煞。”Toothless说着就变出了一条尾巴，脸上也开始出现鳞片的痕迹，一张龙的脸逐渐浮现了出来，将人形慢慢吞没。  
Hiccup看呆了，半晌才找回了自己的声带，但也只发出了一声虚弱的“梅林…”，听上去像一个无聊的卡克的复读机。  
“准确地说，我的家族是靠着梅林赋予的魔法才能维持人类形态，这与阿尼马格斯正好相反，那样的伤如果是阿尼玛格斯的话反而是无法维持动物形态的。”少年的脑袋上甚至冒出了一对夜煞的耳朵，但他褪掉了脸上的鳞片，让Hiccup好接受一些，“一般情况下人形都能够靠魔法维持，但月圆之夜会自动变回龙的样子，第二天才能用魔法变回来。”  
“……所以你那天去禁林是为了不被发现？”Hiccup的大脑终于重新运行了起来。  
“要是被巫师知道了会很麻烦，虽然我的家族因为梅林的关系受到尊重，但整个魔法界对龙并没有这么友好。”  
确实，在大多数巫师的眼中，龙无非是强大的杀戮者或者制作魔杖的材料。但在惧怕龙的同时，魔法世界又热衷于研究各种降伏猛兽的方法，就像麻瓜喜欢把猎物的头挂在壁炉上那样，是一种炫耀力量的方式，目前为止，大多数的研究都是基于这种力量炫耀的需求，着重在指导人们怎么去寻找猛兽的弱点或者猎捕他们。尤其对龙这种充满传说的生物，更是有不少人企图复制梅林的壮举，但除了用黑魔法折磨等方式强行驯服，似乎并没有什么其他的突破。  
当然，有极少数巫师对此持不同意见。比如Hiccup的母亲沃尔卡女士，对这种高高在上的态度就很看不惯，她相信不是所有的生物天生就热衷于攻击人类，对于龙的研究更是有失偏颇，但她企图改变风向的努力早早便和那场事故一起被扼杀在了遥远的黑海。  
现在，Hiccup不知道为什么Toothless愿意把这个秘密分享给他，但他绝不会出卖自己的朋友。  
“你不用担心！我一定不会说出去。”  
黑发少年不置可否地耸了耸肩，而Hiccup知道他们已经达成了某种默契。  
“所以你说我永远都飞不快是什么意思？”  
“字面上的意思。”Toothless斜眼，“飞行的关键是利用风而不是对抗风……”  
“Toothless！”Hiccup突然像找到宝藏一样兴奋的抓住了龙族的肩膀，“你指导我特训吧！”  
“哈？”  
“你可是夜煞啊，没有人比你更懂飞行了！再说上次你不是教我模仿金色飞贼切换方向来着？！”  
“这个……”  
“求你啦！！”  
Toothless事后回想了一下当时自己怎么就稀里糊涂地点了头，不过他可能更早就做过错误的决定——在夜骐马车上握了对方伸过来的手。龙族从小就习惯了独来独往，阴影或者黑夜是他最熟悉的保护色，可是那一刻，少年的眼睛就像明亮的星辰，划破了他以为没人在意的、孤独的夜幕。  
1个多月的时间很快过去，Hiccup在夜煞的指导下进步神速，甚至在和拉文克劳的友谊赛上完成了一次大比分超越，让拉文克劳大呼意外，也令整个球队的信心倍增。不过每次被问到训练的秘诀时，Hiccup总是三缄其口，默默保守着自己特训的秘密。  
“Hiccup，听说你最近状态很不错啊。”Astrid在周末早餐后拦下了准备开溜的Hiccup。前两天对拉文克劳的比赛结果已经早早传到了狮院的耳朵里，虽然传统强队里的大多数人对于拉文克劳的传神描述并不太在意，但Astrid却从Hiccup生气勃勃的眼神里看到了一些不太一样的东西。如果她没记错的话，Hiccup在学校还从来没有过这么神采奕奕的表情，“今天我们训练，你一起来过过招嘛？”  
“啊，Astrid！我今天有点急事，”Hiccup的音量里透着些许不自然的高音，Astrid皱起了眉头，“有什么事明天再说吧。”  
“可是Hiccup……”狮院级长看着Hiccup急匆匆地消失在走廊尽头，不禁有些疑惑。  
Hiccup要急着赶去的并不是训练场。在Toothless成为他的秘密教练后，他们之间的话题迅速变多，而这让Hiccup无意中得知了今天居然是Toothless的生日。  
“我们可以去霍格莫德，听说糖果店新开发了一款蛋糕！”  
“不用了，我没有家长签字。”Toothless板着脸说道。Hiccup这才想起龙族少年从小失去父母，也没有什么可依靠的亲朋，而在校学生前往霍格莫德则必须要有监护人的签字。  
“Toothless…所以…你从来没有去过霍格莫德吗？”Hiccup小心地观察着少年的脸色，果不其然Toothless的脸更黑了。  
“那我们一定得去一次！”Hiccup拉起他的胳膊坚持道。  
“你说得轻巧，被发现了怎么办？”  
面对蛇院的质疑，Hiccup胸有成竹地勾起了嘴角——他有一件隐形衣啊！  
“老板，两杯黄油啤酒！”周末的霍格莫德总是人头攒动，Hiccup挤了半天才买到了黄油啤酒，他赶紧回到角落里钻到隐形衣下和等待多时的Toothless一起享用起来。  
“好喝吗？”Hiccup看着Toothless试探尝了一口饮料，眼睛里闪出几个亮亮的小火星来。  
虽然他们只相处了1个月，但Hiccup却已经知道了有关Toothless的很多细节，比如夜煞喜欢在飞行后赖在草地里打滚，把青草的味道弄得满身都是，最喜欢的飞行姿势是高出俯冲，在接近湖面的瞬间再次飞速拉升（这个技能Hiccup练了好久不知当了几次落水狗才学会），意外地喜欢甜食，是个货真价实的甜牙齿。在只有两个人的夜晚，Toothless都变回龙的原型，相比人类的外壳，龙在相处的时候更活泼好动，似乎他自己也更喜欢这个形态。虽然无法讲话，但这并没有影响他和Hiccup的交流，不知是否从小就和神奇动物打交道、亦或许因为禁林中的那几个陪护的夜晚，Hiccup总能从绿眼睛中读出Toothless的每一句吐槽。现在，即使黑发少年只是给了他一个亮闪闪的眼神，Hiccup也能猜到黄油啤酒在Toothless 心中被打上了一个大大的五角星。  
“你有白胡子了Toothless！”Hiccup笑着指指对方嘴角上沾到的白色泡沫，Toothless伸出舌头舔了两下，但没有彻底弄干净。  
Hiccup只好憋着笑意伸手把一直舔不掉的死角上的泡沫摸下来。  
“一会儿我们去蜂蜜公爵买那个新款的蛋糕……”Hiccup话音还没落，沾着白沫的手指就被Toothless飞快地凑上来舔了一下。少年的脸上飞过一抹红色，但Toothless倒是很淡定的样子，又开始心满意足地喝起了自己手里的饮料。  
等到他们到了蜂蜜公爵的店铺，Hiccup才发现Toothless对糖果的执念比他想象地要深多了，他拿着购物篮刚刚没走几步，低头就发现篮子里已经放了一半的糖果和巧克力。  
还能是谁啊，肯定是穿着隐形衣的家伙干的！  
店里的小孩子们都对着他发出了嘲笑的声音，Hiccup也只能硬着头皮在柜台前假装这些都是他一个人的口粮。  
“你吃这么多糖小心真的变成没牙老太太！”Hiccup不着痕迹地对着空气恶狠狠地说，他发誓自己看到空气在偷偷笑。  
买了这些东西后，他们又找了个僻静的角落，躲在隐形衣下大吃了一顿，Toothless表示他最喜欢的是新口味怪味豆，Hiccup则选了人人都爱的经典巧克力青蛙。  
“所以你的生日都是怎么过的？”Toothless吃到一半突然问道。  
“额，普通孩子家会叫上小伙伴一起开个派对，不过我小时候离开家的时间长，所以也只有生日蛋糕和许愿。”Hiccup擦了擦嘴，回忆起母亲为他做的蛋糕来，“每次许完愿望，我妈都会拥抱我一下，说是这样才灵验，这个大概算是我家的特别仪式？”  
“生日愿望真的会实现吗？”Toothless说着拆开了蛋糕的包装，Hiccup没来得及阻止他。  
“嘿！蛋糕是留着晚上许愿后吃的！“棕发少年发出不满的抱怨，“别小看这个步骤，生日愿望还是挺灵验的。”  
Toothless看着眼前的蛋糕停顿了一会儿，轻轻说道：“……Well，我的愿望从来没有实现过。”  
Hiccup一下子蒙了。他试着想象了一下龙族少年过去的生日，没有父母也没有朋友，该是多么孤独。  
龙族少年很快读到了Hiccup脑内的小剧场，带着无所谓的表情继续说道：“别脑补过度，没那么惨，其实我父亲有个表妹，安娜阿姨，战争时带着我躲在国外，战后也经常来看我。”少年的语气平淡，仿佛在说别人的事情：“虽然后来她受不了魔法部三天两头来问话，离开英国到罗马尼亚去了，但每年生日都会给我寄卡片。”黑发蛇院淡定地拆着包装，把蛋糕送进嘴里。  
“那她现在还在罗马尼亚？”Hiccup没想到Toothless居然还有个表亲。  
Toothless停顿了一下，似乎在思考什么，最后他终于一字一句地说道：“……应该不在了。”  
“应该？”  
“两年前开始，她就再也没联系过我。”  
“她病了吗？”  
Toothless认真地盯着手里的蛋糕，然后一口气塞进了嘴里，闷闷地说道：“我猜不是。”  
或许龙族少年从小就习惯了身边人逐渐的远离。  
Hiccup沉默了一会儿，把Toothless从地上拽了起来：“好啦，先别管这些，陪我去看看最新的火弩箭Max？”  
看了你也买不起啊。  
Hiccup无视夜煞眼中满满的吐槽，连推带拽地把蛇院向着飞天扫帚店的橱窗推去。  
“哇塞，这造型也太酷了！”Hiccup的脸都快贴到玻璃上。新款飞天扫帚线条流畅、魅力惊人，开学的火车上Hiccup就看到几个蛇院球手已经带上了，心里别提多羡慕。可越是性能优越的工具，价格也越是昂贵，这把扫帚抵得上三把Hiccup手里的光轮流星，那还是暑假里他父亲特意买来给他助威的，没想到还没用上几天就惨遭淘汰。  
不过现在的Hiccup可拥有比火弩箭更棒的王牌。  
“再好的扫帚……”  
“如果没有过硬的飞行技术也是白搭。”Hiccup抢在Toothless之前说完了整句话，他能感到空气里的黑发少年错愕的眼神，獾院找球手看着蛇院教练的方向笑了：“伙计，只要有你在，我一定会飞得比它快。”  
“哟，还以为谁在这里大放厥词呢，原来是傻瓜岛的瘸子？”Hiccup的话被从店里提着新款出门的两个蛇院学生逮了个正着，他们不知道还有另一个人在场，以为Hiccup落单了，更加口无遮拦。  
“是不是厥词等到比赛你们就知道了。”两个人的身高几乎超过Hiccup一个头，但少年并不打算就此让步。  
“得了吧，你那小瘸腿我看站都站不稳呢！”Hiccup左腿的旧伤对他的日常生活并没有太大影响，但曾经在刚加入魁第奇队时造成过一些失误。有些坏心眼的学生总是喜欢抓住机会大加嘲讽，来人甚至推了Hiccup一下，他不由自主地往后退了一小步。  
“你小心点儿，万一把小跛腿摔断了。”另一个学生憋笑着说道。  
Hiccup刚想反击，突然看到空气中出现了一条黑色的尾巴飞速扫向两个蛇院的脚底，两个大高个儿瞬间突然发出一声尖叫，双双屁股着地摔了下去，还没等他们摸到自己摔疼的屁股，两个人又立刻像被一只无形的手提起来，倒挂在了扫帚店的门口悬梁上。  
周围想起了看热闹的笑声嘘声以及鼓掌声，被倒吊示众的蛇院脸憋得通红，不断咒骂着：”该死的Hiccup！放我们下来！“Hiccup摸了摸袍子里的魔杖，确定那道无声咒不是自己发的，身边的空气波动了一下，Hiccup余光看到被外面声响打扰的店员正朝他跑过来：”谁在门口捣乱！“  
“快跑！”耳边响起Toothless压低的声音，下一秒他的左手被看不见的力量往后一拽，双腿跟着惯性开始飞奔起来。蛇院的咒骂声和店员的抱怨声被甩在身后，他的耳边只剩下猎猎的风声和抑制不住的笑声，边跑边笑大大耗费了Hiccup的体力，夜煞却越跑越快，等他们翻过了一个小山坡，Hiccup实在有些追不上了，干脆一把抓住隐形衣，躲藏在掩护下的少年立刻露出了黑乎乎的脑袋，一个踉跄撞在了Hiccup身上。  
“怎么样，好玩吗！”Toothless绿色的眼睛里跳跃着阳光的碎片，稍微平静了一下呼吸。  
“非常，”Hiccup喘着气掩饰不住脸上扩大的笑容，“这大概是我见过最精彩的倒挂金钟！”他看了看身后，确认没有人追上来。  
“也是我过得最开心的生日。”在目光移开的瞬间，Toothless的声音突然变得认真起来。  
秋季的黑夜来得特别快，转眼间午后的阳光已经被淡淡的霞光笼罩起来。Hiccup回头，发现夜煞眼底细碎的金色已经褪去，在晚霞的映衬下，透出一股纯粹的水晶般的绿色来。  
他的脑海里不知怎么冒出好多人的声音：Astrid和男级长对他的告诫，鱼脚司对Fury家的猜测，还有其他学生隐隐约约带着恐惧的议论……那些声音像潮汐一般击打着他的耳膜，但他突然在 混乱中听到了母亲温和的声音：  
“如果你不知道该不该相信，一定要看看对方的眼睛。”  
沃尔卡把手掌放在受伤的火龙额头上方，割破的拇指还在微微渗血。一边的少年紧张地咽了一下口水，短暂的停顿后，火龙细长的带着凶光的眸子突然间平静下来，轻轻靠上冒险家的掌心。  
Hiccup很清楚他的答案。  
棕发少年在对方来得及反应之前就倾身向前、一把将绿眼睛的龙族抱了个满怀：“以后每一个都会比今天更高兴的，”他把手收紧了一些，在斯莱特林的耳边说道，“我保证。”  
Toothless的身体瞬间紧绷，晚风吹拂着斯莱特林黑色的发梢，Hiccup觉得自己仿佛闻到了远方大海的气息。他静静地维持着拥抱的姿势，感到对方的身体逐渐放松下来，一双手环上了自己的背脊，右侧胸腔甚至能隔着巫师袍厚厚的布料感受到对面有节奏的心跳，那鼓声逐渐同Hiccup自己的心跳重合在一起，充斥着他的耳膜。  
但他并不知道，龙族少年在这个瞬间，默默许下了自己的生日愿望。


	5. 麻瓜舞台剧首推Beauty and the Beast

比赛前一天，结束训练的Hiccup借口好好休息推掉了队长的聚餐邀请，马上赶去秘密训练场，远远地就看到Toothless背对着在等他。  
“Toothless！”  
黑发少年还没反应过来就被獾院新任找球手扑倒在草地上。  
不训练的时候，Hiccup喜欢逗着夜煞玩，这种时候，Toothless不会像在学校那样散发拒人千里的气场，而只是一个喜爱打闹五年级少年，绿眼睛里是只有Hiccup才能看到的笑容。  
“好啊你搞偷袭！”Toothless说完立刻变回了夜煞的样子，没几个回合就轻松翻转了局面，把Hiccup压在了身下，用头去蹭少年的脖子，把Hiccup痒得只能边笑边躲。  
“行了行了我认输还不行吗你这头坏龙！”  
Toothless这才放过了Hiccup，他抬起头看着身下蜷成一团的找球手眨了眨绿眼睛，虽然龙不会讲话，但Hiccup已经能看懂眼神里那句“就你这样还想偷袭我”的小得意。  
“嘿！要是我也能变成龙，你肯定不是对手！”  
万分怀疑，龙的眼睛这么说。  
Hiccup稍微平复了一下呼吸，看着夜煞突然问道：“你说明天的比赛会怎么样，Toothless？”。  
狮院是传统强队，今年的找球手是级长Astrid。Hiccup和她是好朋友，也一起练习过几次，他很清楚Astrid是一位实力过人的选手。  
赛前的夜晚是如此的平静，湖边的微风吹拂过少年的脸庞，仿佛一条上等的丝绸轻轻划过。Hiccup看着夜煞温和的绿眼睛，倾吐着内心深处的不安。龙当然不会回答他的问题，但绿色的湖水似乎能抚平他的焦躁和担心。Hiccup忍不住想去触碰这汪湖水。  
他慢慢伸出手，Toothless没有躲。  
手指轻触到眼角的刹那，Toothless乖顺地闭上了眼睛。  
少年的触碰顺着夜煞的脸颊移动到线条明晰的下颌，他明显感到龙的身体颤抖了一下，然后发出了愉悦的哼哼声。  
Hiccup手一顿，然后又试探性的抚摸了一下同样的部位。Toothless原本闭着的眼睛刷地睁开， Hiccup发现那双浅绿色的眸子突然变成了更深的绿色，带着一种说不清道不明的东西，好像湖中突然冒出一条水草，紧紧缠上来拽住他的心。略显急躁的夜煞主动把头往少年的手掌里蹭去。  
原来龙喜欢这样的碰触吗？  
Hiccup完全没意识到，如果此时Toothless还是人类形态，他们的动作会多么暧昧。他顺着Toothless的动作给予下颌更多的摩擦和爱抚，夜煞在温暖的掌心包裹下低头用另一侧下颌蹭着人类少年的下巴，甚至舒服得伸出了舌头，在Hiccup的手腕和掌心留下水痕。  
糟糕……  
Hiccup明显感到心脏又开始加速，他不由自主地撤回手，揪住胸前的衣服。  
夜煞对手掌的消失显然很不满，但看到Hiccup捂着胸口略显痛苦的表情，立刻担心地退开，以为自己把少年压疼了。  
“不不，没关系Toothless。”Hiccup连忙坐起来摆手，“可能只是比赛前太紧张了…”  
Toothless歪了歪头，突然想到了什么，开始顶少年的脚催促他起身。  
“怎么了？别急别急。”Hiccup疑惑地站起来，看到Toothless压低了身体，他在对方的示意下骑到了夜煞的背上。  
坐稳了！Toothless看了一眼迷茫的Hiccup，棕发少年刚想开口问什么，夜煞一个后退加速，展开翅膀就笔直冲上了夜空。  
“哇啊啊啊啊！”从未体验过的加速度把空气挤压出Hiccup的肺部，他不由自主地高声惊叫起来。  
夜煞带着Hiccup以惊人的速度扎入夜空、穿过云层，冲出云朵的刹那，广阔遥远的星空如同一幅巨大的瀑布，向着少年扑面而来。  
就在这一刻，时间似乎都被夜煞甩在了身后，Hiccup感觉周围的一切都突然之间变成了慢动作，他呆呆地看着星光落在自己和夜煞的头顶，把夜色点亮成闪光的银河，而地面的一切在他的身后变得越来越渺小。  
Hiccup伸出手，想要触碰这段最美的梦境。  
夜煞不知什么时候减缓了速度，进入了平飞。高空凛冽的清风和稀疏的云朵从少年指缝穿过，他忘记了地面的一切，享受着单纯的自由。  
自由！  
Hiccup终于想起了他喜爱飞行的原因。  
不是为了奖杯，不是为了学院的分数，也不是为了满足父亲的期望。只是因为那种挣脱了引力束缚、把其他所有都抛诸脑后的自由的感觉。Hiccup低下头看着地面上隐隐绰绰的灯光和城堡，他们显得如此遥远，如此微不足道。少年的脑海里突然飘过一个想法——如果，他们就这样飞远了，从此开始一起冒险的生活，一起去探索那些未知的世界……他被自己的所想吓了一跳，回过神来下意识抬头看了一眼Toothless，他的龙也正回头看着他，绿眼睛里反射着星空的轨迹，仿佛在说：你看，这才是最重要的东西。  
“是的，你说的没错。”少年俯下身，贴上夜煞的侧脸，在龙的耳边轻声呢喃：“谢谢你，Toothless。”  
夜煞往Hiccup的脸庞蹭了一下，又盘旋了几圈后，才逐渐降低高度，回到了出发点。  
落地后，夜煞便返回了黑发绿眸的人类模样。一时间两个人都有些沉默。  
“…Toothless，”还是Hiccup先开口了，“明天你能来看我比赛吗？”  
Toothless看了一眼小心翼翼的少年，淡淡回绝道：“不必了，只会给你添麻烦罢了……”  
“不会的！”  
Toothless的眼神变得有些复杂：“…你已经听说我们家的事了吧？”  
Hiccup点点头。  
“当年神秘人不知怎么找到了我家的藏身之处，父亲母亲为了保住我的性命被迫加入他的阵营，把我托付给了安娜阿姨…虽然大多数人并不这么想，但我始终相信，他们到最后都没有做出任何伤天害理的事情。”  
“我相信你！”Hiccup上前一步抓住Toothless微凉的掌心，“一定有证据可以证明你家的清白，我会帮你一起找！”  
棕发少年坚定地看着Toothless诧异的眼睛，“你在黑夜里飞得够久了，Toothless，”他深吸了一口气，“下一次，我想和你在阳光下自由地飞一回。”  
湖水的波浪声拍打着Hiccup的心脏，湖面的褶皱模糊了月亮的倒影，好像獾院少年心里不明出处的情绪。他紧张地等待着Toothless的回答，直到龙族的后裔反握住他的手：“那么…”黑发少年将Hiccup的手缓缓举到唇边，闭上眼睛，轻轻吻了一下手背，如同骑士效忠的宣誓。Hiccup觉得心跳猛然加速，绿眸抬眼的瞬间，他的心脏和胃都在疯狂地灼烧。  
“祝愿胜利属于你。”  
\--------  
Hiccup在比赛刚开始就看到Toothless出现在一个不起眼的角落里，他的心里涌出一阵狂喜，比赛也更加投入，这让他发挥出了更大的力量。  
对手Astrid则明显感觉到Hiccup的飞行技术有了突飞猛进，对于游走球的闪躲显得老练且游刃有余，她自己反而很被动。  
少年在风驰电掣般的流畅躲闪中突然角度一转，朝着某个方向冲去。  
“Hiccup发现了金色飞贼！”看台上的解说员激情吼叫了起来。  
“什么？!”Astrid不可置信地看着Hiccup以极快的速度向远处一个金色的目标物飞去，赶紧也把扫把调整了方向，一路追上了去。  
赫奇帕奇的看台爆发出热烈的加油助威，格兰芬多这边也在为意外落后的找球手呐喊。  
金色飞贼在空中灵巧地切换着路线，想要甩掉身后紧跟的Hiccup，但Hiccup仿佛能读出金色飞贼的心思，一点都没让它占到便宜。长着翅膀的小金球在球场的建筑横梁之间飞速穿梭，路线越来越刁钻。  
“Hiccup选手飞得太出色了！不过现在是关键时刻，一旦方向调整不好，很有可能撞上横梁……哇哦！这一下一定很疼！”  
Hiccup在神经高度紧绷的追赶中不小心松了一下方向，重重撞上了眼前一根木桩，但他忍住疼痛赶忙调整了飞行姿势，总算避免了摔到地上。此时Astrid已经赶上来与他几乎齐头并进，金色飞贼也从刁钻的横梁中冲出来飞到了球场的上空。  
“现在赫奇帕奇与格兰芬多不相上下！众所周知格兰芬多是去年的学院冠军，赫奇帕奇能否打败这个强敌呢！”解说员话音刚落，球场上响起一阵嘘声，来自赫奇帕奇，“天哪Hiccup选手突然改变了方向！！”解说员瞪大了眼睛，看台上的几位教授也纷纷站了起来。  
“Hiccup你在干什么！”克里斯远远地防守着游走球，不知道自家的找球手为什么要放走到手的鸭子。  
“Hiccup选手飞向了另一个方向，这是要干什么呢……哦！快看！”  
场上的嘘声随着棕发少年一个不可思议的漂亮拉伸而变成了惊叫：“天哪Hiccup飞得好快！”“他怎么做到的！”  
“Hiccup选手运用气流快速拉升！”解说员激动地喊道，“他的身后仿佛有一道狂风在推着他往金色飞贼的方向冲刺！”  
“糟糕！”Astrid在逼近极限的速度中看到獾院少年一下子从边上斜切了一个角度，如同一只飞鹰一般刷地一下就超到了金色飞贼的位置，一把抓住了制胜的关键。  
球场上的赫奇帕奇疯了一样开始高呼Hiccup的名字。成为今日英雄的少年还没来得及向角落里的特训教练展示手里的金色飞贼，就被球队的伙伴们一下子围到中间。  
“Hiccup你太棒了！”“今天我们得好好庆祝一下！”“你最后到底用了什么招？！我压根没看清楚！”  
Hiccup在杂乱的祝贺和众人簇拥下落到地上，但是他无心回答任何一个问题，只想快点去拥抱这次胜利背后真正的功臣。  
“队长，这个就交给你了，我还有事，我先走了！”Hiccup一把将金色飞贼塞到克里斯手里，不顾对方在他背后拼命叫他的名字，扒开人群就往球场出口奔去。远处在全队反省的Astrid看到少年的背影，露出不解的表情。  
“Toothless！”Hiccup终于在球场外一条人迹罕至的小路上一把拉住了斯莱特林，并给了他一个大大的拥抱。  
“哇哦你得悠着点！”Toothless被撞得稍微后退了几步，但他明显也情绪高涨，绿色的眼睛里闪着阳光的碎片。  
“最后的超越是不是很棒！”Hiccup的头发恰好在蛇院少年的鼻尖，Toothless发现那头乱乱的棕色发梢里居然有一股干燥的青草味——这是龙非常喜欢的味道。他忍住想凑近的冲动，把Hiccup往后推了推，以便能看到少年的脸庞：“还算不错吧~”  
“下次会更不错的！”Hiccup钩住了少年的肩膀，“Hey,这周末就是万圣节，听说今年每个学院都准备了集市活动，晚上还有派对，反正大家都变装根本认不出来，我说你不如跟着我们一起玩？”  
“……不用了，那天是月圆日。”  
“下午就有集市啦，晚上才是派对！”Hiccup据理力争：“我打算去看望一下火焰鸟，晚上正好和你一起去禁林。”  
“拜托，你把禁林当游乐场了？”  
“这次我肯定不会再出岔子！”Hiccup想到上次的危险，尴尬地笑了笑，把勾着少年肩膀的手收紧了一些，“Toothless，来吧，一定会很好玩！哦对了我可以给你准备变装服！”Toothless突然有一股不太妙的预感。  
龙的预感向来很不错。  
“你确定这个真的没问题吗？”蛇院少年有些不确定地看着自己身上奇怪的服装。  
一身Berk岛猎手服饰的Hiccup看着少年自信满满地说：“没问题，这是我自己设计的飞行服，你看，还能有翅膀。”他抬了一下黑发少年的手臂，原来手臂和身体的部位还有类似蝙蝠翅膀的设计。  
黑发少年有些怀疑地撇撇嘴，Hiccup不顾他的抗议又给他带上了一个半遮面头盔，这下，虽然样子有点奇怪，但几乎是认不出来了。  
“今天你是从国外来看我的远亲哦。”Hiccup拍了拍头盔，黑发少年翻了个白眼耸耸肩。  
等到他们去到集市，才发现今天所有人都穿得奇型怪状，而小伙伴们很快就接受了Toothless的虚假身份，带着他一起在集市里热闹穿梭起来。  
“怎么样！”一身麻瓜公主打扮的Astrid对着略显惊讶的猎手和飞行员展示她的裙子，“听说麻瓜今天都打扮成巫师，所以我反过来打扮成麻瓜，是不是很聪明？”  
“差强人意。”鼻涕粗凑了上来，他带着独角兽头套，整个人显得比例很不协调。边上的鱼脚司全身都是花花绿绿的羽毛，号称这是南美巫师的衣服，只不过他一走动羽毛就到处乱飞，被周围嫌弃得不行。  
“听说双胞胎今天摆摊卖万圣节糖果和各种小玩意，我们去看看吧。”一群人向着集市深处进发，很快就看到双胞胎的铺子前人头攒动，这两个人设计出各种各样神奇的糖果，吸引了很多学生。  
“Hiccup！”暴芙娜特远远就招呼起了棕发少年，Hiccup有些奇怪她为什么今天对自己特别热情。  
“Hiccup，有一款新产品想让你试试看！”格兰芬多发明鬼才其中之一说道。  
Hiccup这才想起自己已经卖身成了两位科学怪人的小白鼠。还没等他表态，暴芙娜特就不由分说拿起一个小瓶子往他身上喷了一大团烟雾，少年的气管里一下子被填满。  
“什么东西这是！”险些为科学献出生命的少年一边咳一边问。  
“放轻松，这对你来说只有好处没坏处！”暴芙娜特看着对方怀疑的样子狡辩，Hiccup眯起了眼睛。眼见投药成功，发明家把Hiccup拉到一边，悄悄说道：“这是我们为本次舞会特别研发的香水喷雾。”  
“什么！！”Hiccup立刻像身上着火似的开始拍打自己，大约是想把身上的气味拍掉。  
“嘿！紧张！”暴芙娜特拗了Hiccup一下，“本产品是无色无味的。”  
Hiccup带着怀疑的眼神抬起袖子闻了闻，似乎确实没什么味道，但对手可是双胞胎，不能轻易上当：“可你说这是香水？”  
暴芙娜特眉眼弯了起来，Hiccup背后开始冒冷汗，“现在确实没味道……但如果你对哪位妹子心动的话，你身上就会散发出她喜欢的气味来，成功吸引对方的注意！”  
“你们会遭报应的。”  
“这是在帮你！”暴芙娜特白了少年一眼，“你都不用再去费劲琢磨人家喜欢什么味道了，再说了，”她的眼睛扫了扫Hiccup土气十足的猎手服，“这好盖住你身上的土气，不是挺好的。”  
“这得持续多久？”Hiccup咬着牙气呼呼地问。  
“放心吧，派对前才会起效，一晚上就结束了。”暴芙娜特又塞了一包特制万圣节糖果给Hiccup，对他的献身表示感谢，“如果你约到了姑娘，别忘了感谢我们啊。”  
等Hiccup垂头丧气回到Toothless身边，发现Astrid他们已经往远处的舞台表演去了。  
“他们说要去看克里斯表演麻瓜戏剧，怕去晚了没位子。”Toothless笑着看到Hiccup的一撮头发翘在头顶，俨然一副倒了霉的样子。  
“Hiccup！”抢到位子的Astrid他们远远向Hiccup和Toothless招手。Hiccup看着舞台那里乌泱泱的人群头发更翘了。  
Toothless倒是很享受的样子，一脸兴奋地在摩肩接踵的学生中间穿梭，或许是他一直以来都独来独往，很少能融入这么热闹的场面吧。Hiccup望着走在前面的Toothless在阳光下跃动的黑发，不知不觉开始走神。  
迄今为止，他应该算是霍格沃茨最熟悉Toothless的人，如果现在少年摘下头盔，不知多少人会被他意料之外的样子吓到。偌大的会场内密密麻麻地挤满了学生和老师，但只有Hiccup一个人知道他们所看不见的Toothless是什么样子。龙族少年在他们独处的时候完全不是白天那种离群索居不爱理人的性格，看似冰冷的湖水底下，是至今为止只有Hiccup才知道的暖流。他当然希望Toothless能有自由的生活，但也就在刚才，少年突然意识到，这样一来，原本属于他一个人的秘密就见诸阳光，不在隐秘，他的心里莫名有些不快，同时也为自己竟然冒出这样自私的想法感到有些愧疚。  
“请问……”这时，一个女声打破了他的思绪，原来是Toothless被一个猫女打扮的女生拦了下来，“你今天有舞伴了吗？”  
Toothless似乎有些诧异，他下意识地想要拒绝：“抱歉……”  
“你确定？”猫女勾起嘴笑笑，如果是平时，这个表情绝对算得上甜美可爱，但Hiccup不知为什么心里毛躁起来。还没等Toothless开口，他头脑一热一把拉过斯莱特林的手开始往前走，扔下一句“他已经有安排了”，留下猫女一脸问号地目送他们消失在人群里。  
“Hiccup？”Toothless被拽得稍微有些吃痛。  
“啊！对不起……”Hiccup回过神来松开手，不知到往哪里放，只好尴尬地在裤子上搓了搓，幸好他马上想到了一个有理有据的理由：“毕竟今天是月圆日，晚上你也没办法参加舞会……”当然这并不是他最初的想法，Hiccup心虚起来，耳根开始发烫。  
Toothless顿了几秒，然后重新握住了少年的手，Hiccup的耳根更烫了。  
“当然，”龙族的声音里在少年听来异常温柔，这令他的手心有些微微出汗，“谢谢你。”  
直到坐进位子，Hiccup整个人都热乎乎的，Astrid递来的黄油啤酒被他几口喝尽，这才稍微有所缓和。  
“啊哈哈，我只是太热了……”Hiccup对着一脸狐疑的少女尴尬地打着马虎眼，企图把注意力转移到舞台上，“这次演的什么？”  
“麻瓜舞台剧，好像叫‘美女与野兽’？”Astrid把另一杯递给Toothless，“听说剧中还有观众互动环节，听上去很有趣对吧！”  
“谢谢，好像是说一个少女救了一位被诅咒的王子？”Toothless接过饮料问道。  
“没错！据说这个剧目在麻瓜世界非常受欢迎。”鱼脚司开始忍不住剧透起来，“故事的最后，少女的吻解除了诅咒，野兽变回了王子。”  
“嘿！闭嘴！”周围响起不满的抱怨。  
剧目终于在吵闹中开演了，故事发生在一个麻瓜小镇上，克里斯饰演的居然是那个倒霉的老父亲，戏剧化的反差让台下响起一些零星的笑声。很快，随着剧情的展开，台下的观众也开始安静下来。  
为救父亲自愿留在城堡的少女发现，传说中暴戾的野兽其实知书达理、风趣幽默，世人竟不知情。两人情投意合，而镇上的村民却受恶人蛊惑，要去除掉野兽。面对寡不敌众，倒在地上奄奄一息的爱人，少女跪了下来。  
“喂，互动环节到底在哪儿？”鱼脚司不知死活地悄悄插嘴。  
“你再说一句我立刻阿瓦达索命弄死你。”Astrid威胁道。  
天色已经开始逐渐变暗，Hiccup在剧情进行到一半的时候就开始悄悄看Toothless，莫名契合的代入感让他稍稍有些坐立不安。不过Toothless似乎一直很专心的样子，除了偶尔喝一口黄油啤酒，几乎没有其他动作，直到看到少女作出跪倒的姿势，Toothless终于转头看着Hiccup问道：“你觉不觉的这里有股味道？”  
“什，什么？”Hiccup吓了一跳，确认自己没有放屁。  
“不，不是怪味道，像是那种雨后青草的……”Toothless凑近来闻了一下，突然定住了。  
他闻到一股淡淡的青草香味，混合着蜂蜜的香甜，而这股味道来自Hiccup的脖子。Toothless感到心脏处一紧，他下意识握住了坐位的扶手。  
另一边，Hiccup看到的则是少年喝黄油啤酒时沾在嘴角的白胡子，他下意识地抬手想帮对方把泡沫抹掉，在手指刚接触到的瞬间，从头顶上突然撒下亮闪闪如雪花一般的魔法粉末，把他和Toothless照得发亮。  
“啊！只要他们的一个吻，就能救回我的爱人！”舞台上眼眶含泪的少女跪着冲Hiccup喊。  
这难道就是传说中的互动环节？？？？？！！！！！！！  
Hiccup发誓这眼泪是假的！  
四周响起了起哄的声音，尤其是鱼脚司和鼻涕粗，Astrid也不甘落后，推了推Hiccup说道：“快点！别让台上等太久！”  
Hiccup的手指本来已经在一个很微妙的位置上，突如其来的点名让他的指尖颤抖起来，再拖下去他怕自己的手都会开始跟着抖。他很怕被发现，但又不知道自己怕被发现的是什么，连他自己都搞不清为什么本该一笑而过的余兴节目这么令他心慌意乱。被这堆胡乱思绪搞得无法思考的Hiccup干脆横下心，闭上眼睛轻轻贴上了黑发少年的嘴角。  
“哦哦哦哦！！”观众们发出更大的起哄声，Hiccup耳边却只有自己剧烈的心跳。他说服自己这只是为了配合演出，却说服不了留恋着不想撤离的嘴唇。  
“啊！魔法生效了！！”女主角夸张的台词让Hiccup如梦初醒，他赶紧退了回去，看到绿眼睛少年紧紧绷着嘴，既紧张又有些痛苦的样子。  
完了！Hiccup想，Toothless绝对是生气了。头顶上的魔法粉已经消失，焦点也回到了舞台上，Toothless这边却在面具下皱起了眉头。  
“时间不早，我先走了。”Toothless艰难地挤出这句话，扭头就往禁林的方向跑去。  
“Astrid我也先走了！”Hiccup匆忙向Astrid打了个招呼，急忙跟了上去。  
“你们不看结尾了吗？！”Astrid吃惊地看着匆匆离开的两个人。此时，夜幕已经悄然爬上了远方的山头，集市也开始收摊了。  
“Hey Hiccup，这么早离场，你对得起我的香水吗！”暴芙那特看到少年飞奔离开的身影，以为是邀舞失败提前退场。  
“你用他做试验？”悍夫那特问。  
“对，下午给了他一喷，应该早就开始起效了。”  
“你给他喷不是浪费吗，”悍夫那特白了一眼，“Hiccup就是个木头，再说了，真发挥效用也得对方同样对他有意思才行。”  
“我就想试试嘛。”暴芙那特无所谓地摆摆手，望了望少年远去的背影，“……咦是我眼花了吗，他好像往禁林去了？”但女孩并没有真心以为Hiccup会在这么个热闹的夜晚去禁林里找死。  
“吼吼，希望他可别同马人看对眼，” 悍夫那特忍住肚子里的憋笑尖声说道，“这香水对魔法生物有奇效，会提前进入繁殖期的。”  
“这不是正好吗，Hiccup一直很喜欢那些小动物。”  
双胞胎对看了一眼，对这个过于超现实的剧情爆发出狂笑。


	6. 万圣节之夜不要招惹龙

“Toothless！你怎么了，等等我！”Hiccup跟着一路飞奔的Toothless跑进禁林，眼看着少年一下子变成了夜煞的模样，往林子深处冲去，一副想甩掉自己的样子。  
他只好加快脚步赶上去，气喘吁吁地抢到夜煞面前：“听着，伙计，我很抱歉，但是那个场面我想不出更好的办法了。”少年以为夜煞是对那个众目睽睽之下的吻感到不满。  
说实话，他没想到对方会这么反感，嘴上一边道歉，心里却同时生出些难过来。  
夜煞貌似暴躁地甩了甩头，换了个方向躲开少年又准备加速逃离。  
“Toothless别这样！”Hiccup伸手去勾对方的脖子，没想到夜煞受到惊吓般跳开，瞳孔也变成了表示紧张和愤怒情绪的细长状。  
“嘿，伙计，我真的没想到会这样，但你得给我个机会解释……”Hiccup可怜兮兮地看着夜煞拼命往后退去的样子，想要追上前再做一次努力。可是他还没迈开几步，马上就感觉到脚上被什么东西缠住了。少年低头一看，脚腕上是一根细细的藤蔓，他毫不在意地踢了一脚，但藤蔓却没有落下。再甩两脚，藤蔓似乎缠得跟紧了。  
“哦等等……这是，哇啊啊啊啊！”就在这短短几秒之内，地面上突然钻出无数根巨大的藤蔓，如同深海里突然袭击船只的八爪鱼怪，瞬间将少年紧紧缠住摔到地上。  
原本节节后退的夜煞见此情景连忙赶来对着藤蔓拼命扯咬，可是这种奇怪的植物居然连龙的力量都不怕，反而生出更多枝节，企图锁住龙的动作。  
“Toothless，别动！冷静！”Hiccup在巨大的压迫力下尽力维持着呼吸，“这是类似魔鬼网的植物，不能靠蛮力！”夜煞的翅膀和腿上也攀上了藤蔓，龙有些惊慌失措地挣扎着，根本听不进少年的劝告，四肢无法动弹的Hiccup在对方混乱的躲闪里不知该怎么做，突然有一瞬间Toothless的脑袋凑了下来，他情急之下把自己的脸贴了上去，“嘿！别紧张！”  
Toothless的身体动了一下，但是它没有把脑袋撤回去。  
“没关系，等一会儿这种藤蔓会自己松开。”Hiccup尽量让自己的声音听上去平稳一些，Toothless喉咙里发出一些似乎是难受引起的咕噜声，Hiccup继续说道，“我很抱歉，刚才的事情，我……”  
他说不下去了。  
一条湿漉漉的舌头正在碰触他的侧颈，略带粗糙的触感刺激着柔软凹陷处敏感的神经，那里的整片肌肤仿佛通了电，灼烧感一直流到他的胃部。Hiccup不知道现在的窒息感是否还是因为藤蔓。  
“Toothless……？”少年伸手想要阻止，没想到反而加重了手腕上束缚的力度，这令他发出一声吃痛的轻喊。  
夜煞的注意力随着少年的轻呼转移到手腕上，袍子已经在挣扎中落下，露出了一道浅浅的伤痕。Toothless的舌头缠了上去，专心致志地舔舐起来。Hiccup再次感到那股熟悉的晕眩，藤蔓紧紧地限制着他四肢的行动，他一边想要挣扎着逃离，一边却又被这股熟悉又陌生的缺氧感逐渐抽走了力气。  
“唔……”  
夜煞的唾液顺着Hiccup的手臂滑到衣服里，沿路的皮肤泛起一阵酥麻的感觉，让Hiccup情不自禁发出了一声闷哼。  
Toothless闻声顿了一下，随即顺着声音，将舌头滑向了少年在方才的混战中被扯开的衣领。  
“Toothless！”Hiccup下意识发出惊呼，但他的身体却因为隐约的渴望微微拱了起来。  
龙的舌头非常厚重有力，少年锁骨处裸露的皮肤很快被舔得微微发红，湿漉漉地在月光下泛出隐秘的光泽。这种触碰和训练时的打闹完全不同，充满了毫不掩饰的情欲，Hiccup很快就感觉到下身硬了起来，他的内心深处涌出一阵恐慌，但越是紧张，藤蔓缠绕得就越紧，右腿上的藤蔓甚至已经攀上了了他的腿根，无声地加大着压力。至今为止只有打飞机经验的少年很快就承受不住，发出了求救的呻吟。  
“啊……”如果不是行动受到限制，少年一定会想要捂住自己的嘴，把潮湿粘腻的叫喊塞回肚子里。几乎就在同一时刻，夜煞眼神一暗，用牙齿将少年的扣子尽数扯开，把年轻的上半身暴露在自己的视线内。  
一股清新的青草味道混合着蜜糖的香味扑面而来，刺激着龙的神经，但Hiccup自己什么都闻不到，他只觉得下身一下子又涨了几分，裤子裹得有些发疼。不过，很快他就不顾上裤子的事，因为Toothless的舌头开始像品尝糖果一样照顾起他裸露的乳头。  
“唔……嗯啊！”从来没有被这样取悦的肉体发出不可遏制的剧烈烈喘息，Hiccup在欲望的摧残下弓起背来，引诱着龙的探索。舌头在少年发硬的乳头周围划起圈圈，又突然恶意将凸起按下，引得少年别过脸发出催情的呻吟。  
少年的双手被藤蔓缠绕高举过头顶，双腿也在植物的捆绑下向两侧打开，脸上布满了了细密的汗珠和欲望的红潮，被恣意操控的身体在月光下显得易碎又动人。夜煞忍不不住轻咬着被舔弄到发抖的乳头向外轻扯,不经世事的男孩马上就尖叫着射了出来。一股热流包裹了Hiccup的下身，他失控地抽动着身体，直到腰部无力地落下，在草地上大口喘息。  
夜煞的舌头移动到肚脐，一进一出模拟着进入的姿势，Hiccup的视线开始被生理性的泪水占据，在微妙的刺激中不断滑落眼角。  
“Toothless……”他在很快就来到的第二次的抬头中彻底放弃，对着夜煞发出湿漉漉的恳求，“下面……难受……”  
夜煞喉头发出低音，很快便扯下了了Hiccup的外裤，露出里面糊成一片的小帐篷。但它并没有急着去处最后一层保护，而是恶作剧似的将舌头先从侧缝中伸了进去。  
“嗯啊啊！”湿润有力的舌头在布料围起的窄小空间内任性探索着，Hiccup在强烈的羞耻感和快感下毫不掩饰地惊叫起来。  
少年青涩的身体剧烈地颤抖，仿佛是暴风雨下不堪一击的脆弱枝条。龙的舌头灵巧地勾画着他的形状，时不时挤压着囊袋，意有所指地扫过后面的小洞，把最隐蔽的敏感带连成一片。Hiccup无法想象自己的私密部位现在是怎样乱七八糟的状态，只能尽可能把侧脸埋向地面，企图早点摆脱疯狂的欲望。  
少年的精液和龙的唾液把内裤浸得湿透，Toothless这才将这层几乎失效的遮挡扯了了下来。  
Hiccup的身体已经被欲望驯服得异常顺从，藤蔓在抵抗消失后也缓缓退去，松开了对年轻躯体的捆绑，只在手腕和腿部留下几道令人浮想的红色印记。  
夜煞身体上移，一边把早就晴起的分身抵了上来，但一边却又小心蹭着少年被汗水浸湿的脸颊，似乎在理智边缘寻求最后的许可。  
Hiccup在火热的喘息中转头望着Toothless询问的眼睛，轻轻抚上夜煞的脸颊，他的心脏涌出一股温柔的潮水，和绿色的湖水交融在一起。迟顿的少年忽然明白了记忆中那些心跳加速的瞬间意味着什么。  
“Toothless的话，没关系……”这是Hiccup能说出口的最大尺度了。  
他勉强搂着夜煞的脖子，感觉到下身被逐渐撑开。从未被开拓过的秘径温柔地包裹着龙的分身，紧紧附着每一寸推入，Toothless轻轻叫了一声，把腹部贴上了少年黏糊糊的肉棒。  
“嗯……啊……”少年强忍着快感发出一段绵长的鼻音，挤出一丝忍耐的白色液体，下身被翻涌的渴望带动着变得更加容易进入，Toothless趁势顶了一下腰，把自己送入了少年的深处。  
Hiccup被顶得脖子后仰，发出一阵嘶哑的惊叫。  
Toothless怕伤到少年，一动都不敢动，直到紧致的小穴开始轻轻收缩，身下人的喘息变得粘腻浓稠，才开始了小幅的抽插。少年的呻吟很快变得大声而放荡，激励着夜煞变换着角度施加更大幅度的顶撞。  
“啊！不，不要！”少年在某一点激烈的反应让Toothless对着同一个角度开始了疯狂的进攻，大量的肠液伴随着暧昧的水声，让龙的进入更加顺畅，每一次的后撤都被滚烫的肠道紧紧挽留，少年嘴上拒绝，双腿却打开更大，方便肉棒的深入。在快速的摩擦中，男孩的下身仿佛被火融解，重新与龙结合在一起，他在前身和后庭双重奏似的快感里感受到恍若俯冲的失重，无法自拔的酥麻感顺着尾骨一路窜上脊柱，吞没了他所有的思绪，直到最后重重的一顶，岩浆般的热流涌入下腹，随后席卷了全身。  
Hiccup在从未有过的刺激下高叫着释放了出来。他的液体一股股射向龙的腹部，有一些则落到自己被龙的体液浇灌到有些隆隆起的小腹上。高潮中后穴疯狂地挤压着分身，每一寸内壁都释放着兴奋的火花，Hiccup感觉这具被快感支配的身体已经不是自己的。  
Toothless在少年的体内留恋了一会儿，便慢慢抽了出来，一股浓稠从还没来得及闭合的小洞流出，在少年的内壁和臀缝形成一道小小的电流，激起柔软的娇喘。  
初经人事的少年没有力气给自己施清洁咒，他甚至没有力气脱掉半挂在身上的衣物，就靠着夜煞迷迷糊糊地睡了过去。  
第二天清晨醒来的时候，他正在禁林中一座看上去荒废已久的小木屋里，昨晚被扯坏的衣服已经修复如初，整齐地叠在一边，身上盖着斯莱特林的绿袍子，身边坐着蛇院的少年。  
“哦，你醒了。”  
黑发少年尴尬地看了一眼Hiccup，赫奇帕奇的脸马上红了起来。斯莱特林的脸上立刻也浮现出了可疑的红晕。  
“谢，谢谢你的袍子。”Hiccup抱着袍子坐起身来，腰部的酸痛让他发出“嘶”的一声。  
“小心！”斯莱特林连忙伸手护住Hiccup，但在碰到背部裸露的皮肤时又烫到手一般迅速抽回了手。由于动作幅度过大，甚至碰翻了床头柜上放着的一盏煤油灯，索性里面没有点燃，掉落在地上的灯罩发出空落落的碰撞声响，空气中瞬间有些尴尬。  
“额，关于昨天的事情……”Toothless先开口了。  
“抱歉，可能是因为双胞胎的香水。”Hiccup紧紧盯着地面抢答道，“它，额，有点特殊……暴芙纳特本来是想用帮我吸引女生。”他深吸了一口气，“你昨天在剧场里说的怪味道可能是香水的作用，导致……之后的事情。”  
实验用的药剂很可能会出现问题，这就很好地解释了昨天发生的一切。Hiccup如同在使用大脑封闭术一般，尽可能不去想自己明明有机会，却为何没在最后那一步前拒绝。  
Toothless沉默了一下，Hiccup不敢抬头，直到对方终于说道：“不，是我很抱歉。”Hiccup抬起头，看到黑发少年真诚又带有些愧疚的神情，“临近年末的时候，是龙……比较敏感的时间段……”他斟字酌句地说道，“通常应该是圣诞节左右，我本该早些告诉你。”  
“或许是被那个喷雾影响而提前了。”逻辑满是破洞，但在Hiccup脑中却被迅速判定为缜密无误。少年点点头，舒了一口气，可他心里并没有因为事情的澄清而感到高兴。  
Toothless沉默了一会儿，提出一个看似合理的建议：“这样的话，我想，圣诞节前或许先暂停一下训练比较好。”  
Hiccup没能看出那些隐藏得很好的无奈。  
这之后的日子里，夜间飞行当然不再进行，但Hiccup发现从某天开始，魁地奇训练场出现了一只小小的银灰色夜煞。这只半透明的小东西靠着自身的颜色可以完美融入到那些墙角的阴影里，因此一开始Hiccup并没有发现，直到有一次对抗训练中他和队友撞到一起，被抬到长边躺了好久，在睁开眼的时候才看到了边上守着的小东西。  
“嘿，别担心，我没事。”Hiccup似乎很快就明白了怎么回事，他坐起身来轻轻拍了拍小夜煞的脑袋，对方有些责怪地斜了他一眼，少年只好挠着头认错，“好啦，我以后会小心的。”  
在一些夜晚，Hiccup的窗户上也会响起翅膀拍打的声音。  
“嘿，又是你。”少年在休息室起伏的呼吸声中悄悄打开窗户，把小夜煞放进来，接过它叼着的信件。  
“好吧好吧总是方向的问题。”獾院貌似不高兴地抱怨着信上对他训练问题的分析，一边用魔杖上亮亮的光点逗弄着完成任务的小夜煞。银色的小守护神在兴奋地和光斑鏖战了几个会合，很快用完了力气，在Hiccup枕边一驮叠得好好的袍子上呼呼大睡起来。  
——那是Toothless万圣节留下的袍子。  
即使多有不便，但如果Hiccup想要归还的话，这身袍子早就物归原主了，可距离舞会已经过去1个多月，甚至马上就要到圣诞假期，这套巫师袍却还是在他的床上，它变成了Hiccup新的秘密。白天袍子被少年小心翼翼地藏在他洁白的床单下面，夜晚的时候才悄悄被放到贴近他呼吸的位置，带来一种安心的错觉。但，在偶尔做梦的夜晚，袍子会被急促喘息的少年抱在怀里，在不可遏制的颤抖里皱成一团，仿佛缠绕在少年身上的那些藤蔓。  
他还要自欺欺人到什么时候呢？  
Hiccup看了一眼睡得香甜的守护神，默默拿出了羽毛笔和信纸。  
“Toothless，圣诞节我会留在学校，或许你会愿意陪我练习。”  
笔尖顿了顿，少年深吸了一口气，犹豫再三还是放下了笔。他把信折好，看到方才还睡熟的小夜煞已经睁开眼睛在看着他了。  
“靠你了，把这个送给Toothless。”少年摸了摸夜煞的小脑袋，避开守护神询问的眼神，一头倒在床上闭上了眼睛。过了好久，月亮的位置升高，一束明亮的光线透过窗户上没有关起的缝隙照到Hiccup眼皮上，他才在半梦半醒中被惊醒，一眼看到了窗框上默默望着自己的小夜煞。  
小守护神的嘴里并没有叼着信件，在背光中，Hiccup看到了那双微微闪光的绿眼睛。  
“你回来了？”他轻轻地问道。但守护神并没有回答，只是静静望着少年在月光下的脸庞。  
难道是在做梦吗？Hiccup想着，不由自主地向那双眼睛靠近，守护神一动不动，在月光里仿佛是一个既真实又虚幻的倒影。  
“我想见你，Toothless。”少年的望着那个半透明的影子轻声说道，声音融化在晚风里，几乎不可闻。但守护神听到了，它眨眨眼，轻轻吻上了少年近在咫尺的嘴唇。  
我也是。  
耳边的风里飘来熟悉的声音，Hiccup在温柔倾泻的月光里闭上了眼睛。


	7. 魔法部的客人总会带来新线索

结果，圣诞节前Hiccup却突然接到了父亲的信件，说是沃尔卡回到了Berk，让他务必圣诞节和Astrid他们一起回去。虽然能见到母亲让Hiccup很高兴，但想到不能履行对Toothless的诺言，他心里还是有些愧疚。虽然在尴尬的月圆夜后他们几乎都没怎么照面，但Hiccup现在急着想找到Toothless告诉他自己必须回Berk的事情。  
下课后少年迅速整理好东西夺门而出，没注意到这幅慌张的样子引起了狮院找球手的注意。他追了一段路，很快看到黑发的斯莱特林在走廊尽头拐了个弯，消失在一个侧面的门柱后。  
“抱歉借过！”Hiccup在课间的人流中艰难前行，好不容易赶到了门柱那里，少年身影早就不见了，只剩下一个空空荡荡的走廊，尽头是一个右转向上的阶梯。  
“Toothless？”Hiccup想都没想就跑上了楼梯，“Toothless你在吗？”  
这个偏僻的角落是平时学生们不会来的地方，不过如果是Toothless的话，想要到这里来躲开嘈杂的人群倒也并不奇怪，因此Hiccup在上楼的时候并没有半点犹豫。在楼梯上方是一个很大的平台，四周落地窗透着温和的阳光，Hiccup一眼就看到Toothless侧身站着，阳光下，他的身影在地上落出清晰分明的线条。  
“Toothless！总算找到你……了”Hiccup话没说完，就看到少年落在地上的身影被另外两个更大的黑影所覆盖。  
他抬起头，看到Toothless吃惊又紧张的绿眼睛，以及从边上走来的两个黑色巫师袍的高大男子。  
“Fury先生，这位是你的朋友吗？”其中一个上下打量了一下Hiccup，露出有些意外的神情。  
“你们是什么人。”Hiccup看到Toothless脸色不对，立刻警惕地看着面前的陌生人，并悄悄把手伸进袍子内侧，握紧了魔杖。  
“Haddock先生，这两位是魔法部灾害事务司的贝尔曼司长和助理埃雷特先生。”Toothless看似在介绍，实质是让Hiccup不要轻举妄动，他用了非常正式的称呼，语气里的生疏感一下子拉开了同Hiccup的距离。  
Hiccup感觉到气氛的紧张，但对方毕竟是魔法部的官员，他只好上前先同两位黑衣人握了一下手，在这个场景下，不难猜到事情或许和Fury家的案子有关。  
即使Toothless在学校里形单影只，不太关注人情世故的Hiccup也并没有觉得斯莱特林少年被特别排挤或者特别孤独，但在这个时刻，Toothless的无助和孤单突然像阳光下的阴影那样，突兀而分明了起来。黑发少年的身旁站着代表魔法部权威的官员，仿佛要把他同霍格沃茨的日常割裂开来，而站在另一边的Hiccup，是在场唯一一个能把他拉回去的人。  
“所以……Haddock先生，你和Fury先生是朋友吗？”司长贝尔曼问道。  
“当然。”Hiccup无视Toothless示意他赶紧闭嘴的眼神接着说道，“我是来叫他去上课的，还差五分钟，恐怕我们得赶紧走了。”  
贝尔曼饶有兴趣地看着Hiccup，笑了一下：“据我所知今天Fury先生已经没有别的课，我想他的圣诞假期可以提前开始了。”他的笑容带着一股若有所思的神情，“看样子我比你更了解你朋友的日程。”  
“我们还有别的事情！”Hiccup想要上前去拉Toothless，马上被边上的埃雷特一把挡住，助理冷声道：“先生，我警告你不要对抗魔法部。”  
“无凭无据带人走就是贵部作风吗？”Hiccup毫不示弱地顶上去，“如果这么多年都找不到可以定罪的证据，难道你们不该反省一下是不是冤枉了无辜吗！”  
“Haddock先生！”Toothless强硬打断了Hiccup的话，“你还没有资格对我家的事情指手画脚。”  
“好了好了，先冷静一下。”贝尔曼跑出来打圆场，“听着Haddock先生，这次只是魔法部对Fury先生的定期问询，是以他自愿为前提的，这也是我们工作的需要，希望您能理解。”他看了一眼Toothless和埃雷特，示意道，“时间确实不早了，埃雷特，你先带Fury先生去部里吧。”  
“等一下！”Hiccup眼睁睁看着助理拉着Toothless念了一句幻影移形，消失在了阳光下扬起的灰尘里。他只能把焦点放回留在现场的司长身上。  
“听着Haddock先生，你应该知道Fury家的案子已经拖了很久，不是靠一两个人的力量就能摆平的。”助理带人走后，贝尔曼的语气缓和了许多，“不过我很意外，第一次遇到有人自称是他的朋友。你要知道，很多人，不管大人还是孩子，一听到Fury的名字都避之不及。”他拍了拍少年的肩膀，“如果你真的想帮助你的朋友，我们应该坐下来好好谈谈。”  
司长是一个头发有些灰白的年长者，他的一番话让Hiccup平静了一些。  
“好吧。”少年看着年长巫师灰色的眼睛，“我愿意和你谈。”  
贝尔曼点点头，抬头时突然瞟了一眼Hiccup的身后，说道：“哦，似乎要谈的不止我们两个。”找球手顺着他的目光转头，发现楼梯下站着一脸震惊的Astrid。  
“Hiccup……你们这是在干什么……？”  
“Astrid？！”  
“没有关系，”对于被无关人员撞见，司长显然并不太介意，“你叫Astrid是吗？你也一起来听听吧，这对Fury先生来说也没有坏处。”贝尔曼挥了一下魔杖变出一套桌椅，对着狮院獾院的两位找球手做了一个请的手势。  
“我相信，你们多少都听说了Knight Fury家的事情。”贝尔曼开门见山，两个五年级学生点点头，“Fury的上一任当家，也就是Toothless的父母，在战争中明确站在神秘人这一边……”  
“他们是被迫的！神秘人用Toothless的性命和他们做交换！”  
”Hiccup？”Astrid显然不知道这一段，她狐疑地看着少年，怕他在魔法部高官面前说错话。  
“是Toothless告诉我的。”  
”你能确定他说了真话？万一他骗你的呢！“  
贝尔曼抬手示意Astrid不要追问，他平静地说：“虽然找不到直接的物证，但他的好友Grimmel夫人有证言，Fury夫妇以放过Toothless Fury为条件加入了神秘人的阵营。”魔法部的认可让Hiccup稍微安心了一些。  
Astrid听到这个证人的名字似乎也有些被说服：“您说的Grimmel夫人，是那个法国魔法界抵抗神秘人的功臣家族？”  
“是的，”司长点点头，“事实上，站在Grimmel夫人的角度讲，这或许更接近忏悔。”贝尔曼看着两个学生询问的眼睛说道：“Grimmel夫人声称自己被神秘人的手下灌了吐真剂，这才暴露了Fury家的藏身之地，因此她坚持自己应该为Fury夫妇的死亡负责。”  
“这不足以洗脱Fury家的嫌疑吗？”Hiccup问道。  
“别着急，年轻人。”司长说道，“这毕竟只是一家之言，没有物证。而且，之所以迟迟无法结案，主要是由于极北地区发生的巫师被袭事件，也有人把它称作‘吉普赛人惨案’。”  
贝尔曼看了看Astrid，少女点点头，表示她知道这个事件：“您是说极地附近游荡的巫师团体——也就是所谓吉普赛人——被恶龙屠杀的事件吗？”  
“是的，对于这个案件，非常可惜，Fury家的嫌疑是最大的。”温和的年长者看了一眼Hiccup疑惑的表情，“这并非是因为家族传说，说到底，龙族的渊源已经不可考证。不过，Fury家近世在魔法界的地位主要靠两样东西维持，一是长年积累的财富，还有是一枚绿宝石戒指。”  
“戒指？”  
“是的，直系龙族血统的巫师——事实上也只有Fury家，可以通过这枚戒指上的宝石召唤龙群来为自己战斗。虽然只能使用一次，但威慑力已经足够维持他们的地位。你们都该知道，龙族的栖息地非常难找，也没有行之有效的驯服龙的方法。而当时被召唤的龙数量众多、体型巨大，远超魔法界认知的范畴，根本不可能是普通巫师能够做到的。”  
“那也可能是神秘人用魔法控制他们？或者折磨他们逼迫就范？”Hiccup的疑惑并没有消除。  
“龙族的戒指不服从于任何对使用者的意念控制或者肉体折磨。”贝尔曼先生遗憾地摇摇头。  
“照您的说法，即使一开始是被动加入了神秘人，但Fury家很可能不是无辜的？”Astrid觉得希望非常渺茫。  
“不完全是，刚才我说了，宝石只能使用一次，魔法消失后宝石也会消失，所以……”  
“所以只要找到戒指，确认宝石还在，至少可以确认Fury父母没有召唤龙族实施屠杀。”Hiccup明白了对方的意思。  
贝尔曼点点头：“是的，这枚戒指现在下落不明，连Fury先生也不清楚再哪里。如果说不是Fury家做的，那么很可能是神秘人或者其他什么人用了别的方法，我们不能放过没有落网的罪犯。 ”司长望着两位找球手，“请你们相信魔法部，虽然报纸媒体有各种说法，但我们并非为了邀功而落井下石，我们也在尽力寻求真相。”  
Hiccup听了司长这番解释，终于稍微安心了一些，至少魔法部层面的态度听上去还是非常靠谱的。但另一方面，迟迟无法找到的证物，也让他有些担心：“那么，您刚才提到的戒指，不知道有什么线索吗？我也愿意一起帮着找。”  
“Haddock先生，您的身上确实有赫奇帕奇忠诚可贵的品质，”贝尔曼露出些许赞许的笑容，“可惜至今为止线索并不太多，我们尚没有什么头绪。”  
“安娜阿姨呢？”Hiccup显然记得Toothless提到的这位在战争期间受托保护他的阿姨，“Fury先生没有向她透露过什么吗？”  
贝尔曼露出些许意外的神色，大概没想到Hiccup对Fury家如此了解：“Fury的表妹安娜确实是一位强大的巫师，我们在战后曾经向她打听过一些信息，但她手上似乎也没有任何线索。”  
“Toothless说她之前去了罗马尼亚，但很久没有联系了，您知道她现在哪儿吗？”Hiccup问。  
贝尔曼抬了抬眉毛：“安娜离开英国后就没再和我们联系过。不过，她确实提过自己已经厌倦了应付战后的种种调查，她把Toothless留在英国，估计也是想慢慢淡出他的生活吧……”  
听到司长这么说，Hiccup也只好点点头，但他很难相信一位在战争期间冒着巨大风险保护了Toothless的人会因为这些莫须有的东西而断绝与亲人的联系。  
“不过，这次问询前我们确实获得了很有价值的信息，”贝尔曼似乎想改变一下对话的氛围，慷慨地透露了一些好消息：“虽然现阶段还是机密，希望您能理解。等时机成熟，我会考虑让你们加入进来，帮助Fury家找出真相。”  
听到案件有了进展，Hiccup很是高兴，尽管无法知道更多信息又让他略感失望，但有了线索至少是一个好消息。  
“请相信魔法部，也相信小Fury先生。朋友的信任，是对他最大的帮助。”司长温和的眼神鼓励着两位年轻人，在举起魔杖示意后，用一个幻影移形结束了这段对话。  
\----------------------------------------  
“我简直不敢相信！”在听Hiccup讲述了夜间训练的事情后，Astrid觉得信息量要把脑子撑爆了。  
“Astrid，我知道这对你来说难以接受……”  
“难以接受？！”狮院找球手一把拉过她的对手，企图让他认清现实，“我不管你们獾院的球员找谁训练，但你到底有没有听明白刚才贝尔曼说的那些？”  
“当然，虽然他不肯告诉我线索，我可以等Toothless回来之后问他啊，找到了戒指他就可以恢复正常的生活。”  
Astrid扶住了额头：“且不说找到的概率有多大，退一万步说，如果真的能够找到那枚戒指，那也有一半的可能证明他的父母有罪！”  
“贝尔曼也说了，他的父母被迫加入神秘人阵营，”Hiccup眼神坚定地看着Astrid，“我相信他们不会自愿去加害别人，我想帮助Toothless一起找到证据。”  
“好吧就算他们没有用这枚宝石，”Astrid的表情仿佛Hiccup已经一只脚踏进了阿兹卡班，“你有没有想过，现在能够使用这枚戒指的就只有Toothless一个人？他会不会是想利用魔法部的线索找回强大的法术，用做私利？！”  
”我没有。“Hiccup毫不犹豫的回答让Astrid有些惊讶。  
一向伶牙俐齿的级长突然就卡克了，好半天才挤出一句：”为，为，为什么……“  
Hiccup不知道应该怎么回答。  
他想起初次相遇时两人意外投机的谈话，禁林里夜煞对他勇敢的保护，撞破变身秘密后他们的短暂对峙，一个多月在夜间快乐而秘密的飞行，最后那场抛开一切向着绚丽星空不顾一切的冲刺。  
还有吻手礼后Toothless看着他的那双湖水般清澈的眼睛。  
他知道被过去和现在束缚着的少年，想要的并不是财富或者驾驭一切的强大法术。  
Toothless想要的是自由。不被地面上的一切捆绑，不为了任何人。  
而Hiccup，做出了承诺。  
“我说不上来，Astrid。”Hiccup的性格一直都比较温和，也很少有什么强硬的主见，这一点经常让他的父亲不太满意，按照史图依克的说法，男孩子都应该坚强果断说一不二。在Astrid记忆里Hiccup在发生分歧的时候通常也不会太纠结于自己的想法，往往会选择让步或者折中。她从来没有看到过Hiccup这么坚定的表情。  
“我说不上来，Astrid。但我记得他的眼神。”Hiccup看着好伙伴不知所措的蓝眼睛，轻声说道：“我相信他。”  
“Hiccup……”  
“我理解你的不安，也不奢求你的帮助，但我只希望你不要把今天听到的事情告诉其他人。”  
Astrid是一个标准的好学生，她的课业成绩优秀，但却不是鱼脚司那种书呆子，魁地奇的水平也是有目共睹，在学业和训练之余还担任级长，恨不得一天能当三天用，但她就是能把所有事情都安排妥当，得心应手。  
每一天她都要在不同角色里做出不同的决定，而她的每一个决定，都有足够的背景和理由。  
现在摆在她面前的，是一个完全站不住脚的结论——Hiccup说不清楚他为什么信任Toothless，反而向她开出条件，要她不要阻挡自己。  
但Astrid不知道为什么开始动摇了。  
Hiccup说他记得Toothless的眼神，Astrid心想，那么，斯莱特林当时的眼神，是不是和赫奇帕奇现在的一样？  
一向雷厉风行的小狮子看着好友难得一见的毫不退让，并没有犹豫太久：“……好吧，过去有什么事你都听我们的，这次我就信你一回。”  
“Astrid！”Hiccup显然没料到少女会选择相信他。  
“找东西还是多些人手比较好，更何况我还是王牌找球手。”  
“哇哦……额，这可真是……我是说……”  
看着Hiccup惊喜又局促，不知道该说什么的样子，Astrid突然觉得，这或许比找金色飞贼还要有趣一些。


	8. 伦敦也是冒险家的乐园

沃尔卡和史图依克不是那种传统意义上的首领夫妻——丈夫忙于岛上各种事物，妻子做贤内助。事实上，沃尔卡女士有大半的时间压根就不在家。但是每当Berk岛遇到危险或者史图依克遇到困难的时候，这位强悍的冒险家总能在关键时刻出现，成为首领有力的支持，甚至，如果史图依克突然不久于人世，他首选的继承者也不会是Hiccup，而是沃尔卡。这位在魔法世界地位尴尬的研究者和史图依克曾是不同球队的队长，据说在校期间甚至到了水火不容的状态，直到一场对北欧名校德姆斯特朗的联赛里，他们偶然成了队友，这才发现两人南辕北辙的性格背后，有着共同的坚韧不拔和永不服输的劲头。后来的事情无需赘述，简而言之，那场比赛是他们婚姻的起点。  
Hiccup的性格硬要说的话更像母亲，他从小身体瘦弱，因此受了不少大孩子的欺负，但年幼的Hiccup并没有把气撒在比自己更弱小的生物上，他有着超乎一般孩子的同理心，悄悄救助着那些和自己一样受伤或被遗忘在巢中的野兔和小鸟。  
史图依克对Hiccup这种“姑娘般的”性格很是担心，但沃尔卡却认为保护弱者才是真正的强大。但不管怎么说，史图依克还是找了各种办法—包括让好友戈博带着Hiccup练格斗来给儿子长力气，否则“瘦胳膊瘦腿的，万一紧急情况时没了魔杖，连个水桶都提不起来”，他觉得，等孩子胳膊上长肉了，性格上自然也会有男子气概来。  
可惜，练了几次之后，戈博就边摇头边把颤颤巍巍的Hiccup送了回来。沃尔卡女士看出儿子实在不是做战士的料，便主动请缨，让Hiccup跟着自己去旅行。  
“让孩子多见见世面，再说了，还有比野外冒险更能锻炼身体的吗？”沃尔卡拿着这套说辞说服了史图依克，但真正的目的却是让Hiccup能自由自在的按照自己的想法生活。  
于是，Hiccup从小就过着和一般巫师大相径庭的生活，比起巫师界的那些常识来，他对神奇动物和草药或许更为熟悉。  
如果不是龙岛上那场袭击，或许Hiccup会和母亲一样，成为一个四处巡游的自由研究者。但两年前的事故成了一切的转折点，甚至断送了沃尔卡作为神奇动物研究者的前程。  
但奇怪的是，她对那场事故中一些细节的记忆却有些模糊。  
“毕竟受了很大的冲击，一些东西记不清楚也是很正常的。”圣芒戈的医生分析道。但沃尔卡心里一直有些介意，因为按照她的记忆，在龙岛的前两天他们一直和龙和平共处，火龙对他们尤其友善，可从龙群发怒开始，她的记忆就断了片儿，直接跳到了魔法部的营救。到底是哪里出了问题，让龙群开始发起攻击了呢？  
Hiccup入学霍格沃茨后，沃尔卡为了解决心头的疑惑曾尝试过回到龙岛，但她发现那坐岛屿已经被魔法部接管，龙群早就不见了踪影，而驻守岛屿的官员并不欢迎“惹麻烦女士”的到来，也不愿意回答她的任何问题。此次回到Berk的沃尔卡心里隐约觉得有什么地方不太对。  
“你就是想太多，医生都说了可能是受到惊吓的缘故。”史图依克尽力开导妻子的忧虑，站在他的角度看，沃尔卡接近龙群的行为本身就是不值得提倡的危险行动，他们甚至为此大吵一架，最后史图依克不得不指出Hiccup的受伤，才让沃尔卡放弃了反驳。  
不过，除去这些复杂的问题，沃尔卡仍然非常高兴能回到Berk和家人一起过节。她原本很担心Hiccup不能适应学校的生活，这次回来却惊喜地发现少年不仅长了个儿，而且，居然当上了找球手，还在比赛中打败了一向强悍的Astrid。  
“这可真是奇怪。”沃尔卡给来家里做客的小伙伴们端上新鲜做好的饼干，史图依克帮着村里修补羊圈，要晚上才能回来，“里面加了北非的玫瑰，很有风味哦。”  
“哇哦太好吃了！”“北非好玩吗？我真想去看看！”  
Astrid在称赞声中吃得不是滋味：“我也不知道Hiccup怎么突然飞得这么快了，他甚至都不来跟我们训练。”  
“这是我们獾院队的机密。”Hiccup只好敷衍两句，他万分庆幸双胞胎为了圣诞节捞外快留在霍格莫德推销那些奇异糖果，否则他的夜间潜行极有可能穿帮。  
“我怀疑他骑在夜骐上，这样我们就看不见他作弊了。”鼻涕粗吐槽了一句。  
“怎么可能，夜骐这么大的个子，看不到的是瞎子吗。”Hiccup斜了斜眼，又看向Astrid，发现少女一脸诧异地望着自己。  
“你不会真的相信了吧……”  
“你能看见夜骐？”Astrid打断少年的话，表情有些复杂。  
“能啊，我们在车站不是还坐了马车吗？”Hiccup突然发现四周所有人的都愣住了，“嘿……有什么不对吗？”  
“Hiccup，”沃尔卡的声音里有一丝隐约的不安，“亲眼目睹过死亡的人才能看到夜骐。”  
“……那，我们在野外有见到过很多动物死去啊……”  
“只有人类的死亡才行。”Astrid说道，“我的祖父在我二年级时去世了，所以我三年级开始才能看到夜骐。”  
Hiccup有些吃惊地看着周围的人，大家纷纷点头。  
“我不知道，”Hiccup心里咯噔一下，“我不记得有看到过谁死了……”  
“可能是你小时候见过但忘记了？”鱼脚司嘴里塞满了饼干模模糊糊地猜测着，“哦，上次在龙岛，是不是有人死了？”  
Astrid一肘打在鱼脚司肚子上，他差点把嘴里的东西喷出来。  
“魔法部来救援的几个人受了重伤，但是都保住了性命。”沃尔卡倒不太在意这件事故被重提，只是若有所思地摇了摇头——难道确如医生所说，她和Hiccup的记忆都受到了损伤？  
但如果真的有人死了，魔法部应该会借此机会大书特书，让她更难堪才对。  
“我只记得火龙不知道为什么突然暴走，整个岛的龙都疯了似的飞满了天空。”Hiccup皱着眉头回忆起来，“后来……魔法部的救援就赶来了……”  
“听上去好恐怖。”鼻涕粗抖了一下。  
但Hiccup不知道为什么并不觉得害怕，他不排斥这段回忆，甚至非常奇怪的，并没有因此害怕龙，他只是非常非常的难过，仿佛那天死去的不是恐怖的猛兽，而是他的好友，这感觉就像是小时候他好不容易救下的幼鸟因为过于寒冷的天气冻死在窝里那样。  
“Hiccup！哦，大家都在！”正在这时，史图依克顶着风雪走进了房间，“正好，长老的屋子需要收拾，你们可以去帮忙吗？我这儿还走不开，沃尔卡你能来羊圈帮帮忙吗？”  
“哦哦去长老家！”“我也去！”长老顾名思义是村子里年纪最大的一位，也藏了很多故事在肚子里，是孩子们中的人气王，大家立刻蜂拥往长老家跑去。  
沃尔卡看着史图依克点了点头：“你先过去吧，我把这里收拾一下马上来。”  
她疑虑更深了。  
而孩子们完全没注意到身后沃尔卡难掩的忧虑，叽叽喳喳地就冲进了长老家开始忙活起来。等到天色渐晚，大家纷纷向长老告别回家，Astrid和Hiccup却留了下来。  
“所以，你们是想再听一个故事？”长老微笑着看看少女和少年脸上严肃的表情。  
“长老，您能说说吉普赛人的事情吗？”Astrid问道。  
他们事前已经商量过，既然没办法拿到有关戒指的信息，就先从起因的事件着手。长老的脸上飘过一丝诧异，不过她还是点了点头，往壁炉里添了一把柴火，示意两个孩子围拢到躺椅边上。  
Berk岛位于北海附近，位于欧洲领海的边缘。自古以来，北部就是海盗猖獗的地区，Berk人也曾遭受过时不时的侵扰，岛民因此通习水性，比起那些软绵绵的草药学变形术来更偏好近战魔法，现如今早已成为边疆可靠的守卫者。  
不过即便是这样，他们也不敢再向北走太远。接近极地的海域栖息着很多危险的神奇动物，海面上时常能见到遭遇恶龙袭击的船只残骸，当然，越是危险的地方，也隐藏着越多没有被人发现的机会，因此那里也被称为冒险家的海域，一直都有络绎不绝的神奇动物猎手、黑法师和单纯为了冒险的巫师来到此地试探自己的运气，极地也由此形成了几个小小的巫师村落，他们生活在船只残骸构成的人工岛屿，随着冰山和洋流缓慢移动、居无定所，巫师社会难得借用了麻瓜的称呼，把他们叫做魔法界的吉普赛人。  
十多年前，神秘人挑起的战争席卷了欧洲大陆，大家都忙着应对大陆上的冲突，几乎将极北海域的那些巫师遗忘。但某一天，魔法部突然接到了‘吉普赛人’遭到龙群袭击的消息。  
据说魔法部出动了所有神奇动物保护司的人员参与这场营救，但前所未有的龙群攻击不仅几乎杀死了所有‘吉普赛人’，也造成了魔法部的重大伤亡。虽然损失惨重，这场战斗还是以巫师的胜利告终，极北的海域从此鲜少巫师涉足。  
这等规模的龙群袭击在历史上还属首次，由于巫师界唯一有操控恶龙能力的Fury家族已经倒向神秘人，因此几乎所有人都认定这件事是Fury家所为，只不过一直都没有直接的证据，加上Fury夫妇在战后被发现死于食死徒内部的斗争，让这件事成了一个无头悬案。多数人已经在长年的谣传中认定这件事和龙骑士家族脱不了干系，但就像一个故事传多了会冒出许多不同的版本一样，坊间对于发生在遥远地区的惨案，也流传出一些戏剧化的演绎来。  
比如，事件发生后不久曾经有过这么个说法：那些‘吉普赛人’其实都是闲散的佣兵巫师和龙猎手，所谓突然出现的龙都是原先就被他们捉来驯养的，只不过因为某些差错，龙群发生了暴乱，这才酿成了无法收拾的局面。  
“当然，这些都是毫无根据的传说，不过……”壁炉的火焰窜出了一些，Hiccup赶紧用钳子把撒开的柴火拨回炉子里，“自从那次骚动之后，Berk海域的鱼群开始多了起来，据说，北方的冰山也融化了不少。”  
“是因为龙减少了吗？”  
“过去水手们有个传说，极地海底里有一头巨龙，人称‘深海’，他能够控制龙群为自己捕鱼，不停的投喂他食物，甘愿做他的工蜂。”长老悠悠说着，“他喷出的水柱回瞬间化为冰凌，刺杀所有敌人，是无法战胜的alpha龙王。”  
“难道是因为这头龙王深海在战斗中被杀死才……”Hiccup问道。  
“这倒不一定，很多看似合理的解释都是事后人们根据结果杜撰的。”Astrid若有所思地说道：“不过，我记得魔法部神秘动物管理司正好是从战后开始对欧洲各地的龙猎人进行收编的。” 所谓的收编，事实上就是把猎人的信息统一登记在魔法部名下进行管理，这样一来，原本散落各地的猎人就成了监控下的正规军，表面上看是个吃力不讨好的大工程，但魔法部却能靠这个方法对捕龙行为进行全面的掌控。对于魔法社会的人情世故，Astrid显然比只懂研究小动物的Hiccup熟悉多了：“或许魔法部确实怀疑过这个可能，毕竟Fury家的案子到现在都还没有定论，而且，这样一来就更有理由取缔那些不受掌控的屠龙者。”  
Hiccup点点头，心里有点佩服Astrid的脑洞。  
“这么想来确实有一些别的可能性。只不过戒指还是最直接的证据。”已经很有奥罗素质的少女象模像样地总结道。  
“你们怎么会想到问这些？”长老有些好奇。  
“额，我们……”  
“下半学期我们有机会去魔法部参观，我想多了解一些历史，给他们留个好印象，争取拿个实习机会。”Astrid不知是真有此意还是临时想的借口，如果是后者的话，Hiccup打包票将来她会是个可怕的奥罗。  
“哦，魔法部。”长老慢慢吞吞地说：”说真的，那里的工作太危险了，Astrid你可要小心。”  
“放心吧长老，学校里没人打得过她。”Hiccup抖了个机灵，立刻被揍了一拳。  
长老看着两个年轻的巫师摇了摇头：“真正的战场和学校那都差了远了，Hiccup，你光和沃尔卡在外面冒险，就差点丢了左腿。”Hiccup有些尴尬地看了一眼自己的伤腿，长老接着说道：”吉普赛人的部落被龙群袭击，几乎全灭，赶来救援的人里面，很多人都受了重伤，有些伤员还是在Berk岛医治的，可惜都难以回天。”  
Astrid和Hiccup从来没有见过这样的场景，他们被长老的描述震慑到，都陷入了沉默。  
“不过，活下来的人倒是都加官进爵了。”长老摇摇头，仿佛在为死去的人惋惜，“我记得当年有个叫德雷格的人，算是个小头目，脑子很机灵，回去后成了神奇动物管理司的司长。”  
从长老家出来后，两个学生立刻找到了下一步的方向。  
“神奇动物管理控制司的司长，如果能和他见一面就好了。”Astrid说道。  
Hiccup望着村子里亮起的盏盏灯火，迫不及待地希望圣诞假期快点过去，好尽快向Toothless打听些戒指的线索。  
而另一边，刚收拾好羊圈的沃尔卡也正和史图依克往家里走。  
“圣诞节后你还是要去哪里冒险吗？”史图依克知道沃尔卡即使遭遇过危险，也不是那种甘心呆在安全地带的性格。  
“不，我打算暂时呆在英国。”沃尔卡的话让史图依克差点掉了下巴，“可能就在伦敦。”  
“你这是怎么了？”首领看着妻子平静的望向自己眼神却中闪过一丝狡黠，直觉感到其中有诈。  
“我打算在伦敦做一次冒险，但需要你的帮助。”沃尔卡看着一头雾水但永远都会站在自己这边的丈夫，露出一个大大的微笑。


	9. 每个人身边总会有几个八卦小王子

然而Hiccup的计划很快就被打乱了。  
圣诞过后，Toothless就回到了学校，可大家对他的态度突然发生了180°的转弯，原本没人搭理的龙族少年，现在去到哪里周围都有和他打招呼先殷勤的学生，尤其是蛇院的学生。不过，说是对Toothless献殷勤也不算太准确，毕竟他身边多出的一位银发少女才是真正的焦点。  
“看不懂了吧？” 鼻涕粗看着Hiccup不明所以的表情，把一张预言家日报拍在了桌子上。  
这动静惹得Astrid、双胞胎和鱼脚司也凑了上来。  
“魔法界的强强联……联姻？？！！！”鱼脚司惊得捧住了下巴。  
“在法国魔法界拥有悠久历史的Grimmel家族昨天透露，独生女Light Grimmel已同Fury家族唯一的后裔订婚。Grimmel夫人出生于英国名门，于一年前不幸病逝，生前同Fury家族交往甚密，并在战后作为证人向英国魔法部提交了对Fury家族被迫效忠神秘人的证言。”  
“Grimmel家算是法国数一数二的大贵族，比起带着案子的Fury家，他们的家底可是非常清白啊。”暴芙纳特耸耸肩，看了一眼远处Toothless边上和其他学生谈笑风声的Light，“作为朋友倒也算是非常义气了。“  
“你也太天真了。”克里斯的声音插了进来，八卦的队长看了看周围，示意几个小伙伴聚拢过来，这才神秘兮兮地说：“Grimmel家主要是为了钱。”  
“什么！！”  
“嘘，你小声点！”Astrid拽了一把悍夫纳特。  
“Grimmel家虽然历史很悠久，但是家底非常普通，况且Light的父亲——也就是现任当家——沉迷赌博已经不是什么秘密了，1年前Grimmel夫人病死后，他更加变本加厉，现在家底已经被输得差不多了。”  
“Tooth……额，Fury家这么有钱的吗？”Hiccup有些诧异。  
“就像龙喜欢收集宝藏一样，据说Fury家的财富还是很可观的。” 克里斯的语气透露出一些知情人士的优越感，虽然他的信息来源不过也就是小道杂志，但似乎这件事，除了Hiccup之外的其他人也早就知道。  
“这么说，他们家是看上了Fury家的钱咯？”鱼脚司难得也露出了八卦的猥琐笑容。  
“可是Toothless有什么理由答应呢？”感觉信息滞后的Hiccup赶忙问。  
“你看看这儿。”鼻涕粗应该是已经把八卦新闻看了N遍，他迅速指了指中间的段落。  
“Grimmel先生表示，他将全力协助魔法部对Fury家案件的调查，并已经在Grimmel夫人的遗物中找到了一些线索，或许能帮助更快的找到传说中龙族的戒指，证明Fury父母的清白……”  
“哇哦，太好了！“Astrid情不自禁高兴地喊了起来，并看了一眼Hiccup。棕发少年出乎意外并没有显得特别高兴。  
“Astrid，你这么兴奋干嘛？”鼻涕粗白了她一眼，“你和他很熟吗？”  
“……额，人家毕竟是我们同学嘛哈哈哈，虽然是蛇院的但是我们心胸要宽广一些。”Astrid只能一边冒冷汗一边打马虎眼。  
“切，我才不管蛇院死活。”暴芙纳特撇了撇嘴，“贵族就是喜欢政治联姻，我担保这两人肯定合不来！”  
“那可未必哦，只怕你是吃不到葡萄说葡萄酸。”克里斯指了指两位话题的中心人物，Light小姐正挽着Toothless的手臂说着什么，笑容温暖灿烂，Toothless的表情稍微收敛一些，不过嘴角上的笑意是确确实实的。  
“哇靠，这家伙居然会笑？我还以为他是面瘫！”暴夫纳特又恶狠狠地吐槽了一句。  
照理来说，虽然这场订婚的背后是利益关系，但Light小姐看上去既美丽又温和，不像是那种被宠坏的大小姐，和Toothless门当户对，对Toothless来讲不失为一个完美的选择，Hiccup应该为他高兴才是。  
但他就是高兴不起来，甚至没办法直视他们的笑容，以至于当天上午的魔药课他全程都浑浑噩噩，甚至搞错了一个很简单的配方。  
“Haddock先生，我警告你！”莫顿教授气的满脸通红，快要把魔杖捏断了。在众人的嗤笑声中，只有Astrid疑惑地看着Hiccup乱糟糟的后脑勺。  
一整天，学校里都被这桩八卦新闻搞得鸡犬不宁，到处都是学生在讨论这件事，Hiccup本想早些回宿舍休息，却被克里斯抓住说魁地奇的训练因为蛇院订了时间而被临时提前，他只好硬着头皮去训练场，希望自己的状态快点恢复过来，结果事与愿违，被克里斯数落了好一顿：“Hiccup，下一场对拉文克劳你是不是有些松懈？”  
“没有，我只是今天有些不太舒服……”Hiccup假装捂了捂肚子。  
克里斯狐疑地看着他：“早饭时候你不还好好的嘛？哦……等等，你今天魔药课确实有点反常。”大概是Hiccup拙劣地演技骗过了单纯地克里斯，他点点头：“好吧，你这两天不用来了，好好休息。 我听说蛇院的找球手受伤了，替补水平很一般，只要你调整好状态，说不定我们这次能拿到学院杯。”  
正说着，下一场蛇院的球手陆续进场了，赫奇帕奇那边发出一阵惊呼。Hiccup循声一看，发现Light小姐居然也穿着球服站在队伍前面。  
“真可惜啊，你们的计划怕是要泡汤了。”蛇院队长笑嘻嘻地看着表情各异的赫奇帕奇，向Light这边做了个手势，“我们这么快就有了新任找球手。”  
“什么？！”克里斯很没礼貌地喊了一声。不过Light似乎并不太介意，她微笑着上来和克里斯握了一下手说道：“你好，我是Light Grimmel，之前在布斯巴顿打球，一直是找球手。”  
“Grimmel在布斯巴顿可是连续2年都夺了冠军，只怕你们的三脚猫找球手这次是没戏可唱了。”蛇院向来讲话赤裸裸地带刺，只不过这一次Hiccup听着特别刺耳。  
“法国冠军本事到底多大，还要比过才知道。”克里斯不甘示弱地顶了一句。Light的笑容倒是非常淡定，“还请手下留情啦。尤其是您，Haddock先生，请您多指教。”  
还没自我介绍前就被点了名，Hiccup稍微有些吃惊，不过想想大概是Toothless跟她说的。他只好挤出一个微笑，和少女握了握手：“请多指教。”  
Light的寒暄并不像其他贵族那样给人一种假惺惺的感觉，礼节恰到好处，也并不太讨好对方，和蛇院一贯的趾高气扬很不一样：“哦对了，我给大家介绍一下我的特别指导。”她转身看向队伍后方，“Toothless Fury。”  
Hiccup在听到名字的瞬间感到大脑被掏空，如果他的扫帚能发出声音，应该会在Hiccup一下子增大的握力下发出悲惨的尖叫。  
蛇院的人群散开去，熟悉的黑发少年就站在队伍的末尾。  
“其实Toothless的飞行技术比我厉害多了，但是他不肯参赛，我只好请他作我的教练。”银发少女笑着把婚约者拉到前面，Hiccup紧紧盯着绿眼睛的少年，Toothless的视线刚碰到 Hiccup就如同碰到烫手的火苗一般快速移开了。  
“这次的学院杯可能没这么好拿哦赫奇帕奇的各位。”  
Hiccup的记忆只到这里，他顶着一团浆糊的脑袋不知道自己是怎么走出球场的，晚餐他也只是向鼻涕粗告了个病假，就窝在床上睡了起来。  
如果这是一个梦，Hiccup希望醒来后一切都能恢复如初。  
半夜的时候，Hiccup迷迷糊糊地惊醒。他的生物钟提醒他已经到了夜间训练的时间，如果上午的那些都是虚假的幻像，那么今天晚上，斯莱特林的飞行专家会依照假期前的约定，在老地方等他。  
Hiccup揣着隐约不安的心跳，带着活点地图，悄悄溜了出去.  
这天的秘密训练场一片漆黑，星光和月亮都被厚厚的云层遮挡了起来，湖面也显得有些压抑。但Hiccup依然在湖边找到了熟悉的身影。  
獾院少年的心跳声在安静的夜色里显得异常清晰，他屏住呼吸，想像过去那样趁对方不备扑上去搞个恶作剧，可还没等他走上两步，对方便带着心知肚明的表情转过了身。  
Hiccup只好尴尬地缩了缩脖子，在黑发少年的注视下磕磕绊绊地抛出了一个并不算太高明的话题来填补这段空白：“嘿，成为焦点人物的感觉怎么样？”他在心里摸摸打了自己一拳。  
“Hiccup，”斯莱特林当然听出了对方并不是想问这个，“Light的母亲和我父母是好友，几年前Grimmel夫人健在时招待我去过他们家。”  
“当然，”Hiccup几乎条件反射地回了一个莫名其妙的单词，都没过脑子思考，等他反应过来想要补救一下的时候，就显得太刻意了：“额，我是说我看过预言家日报了，上面还挺详细的……”  
“不，事实上我只同Grimmel夫人比较熟，她的丈夫并不是一个品德高尚的人，对妻子也漠不关心。”Toothless说道这里不由自主地皱了一下眉头，“否则，线索早在去年夫人过世后他就该看到了，Grimmel只会享乐赌博，与其说他是自行选择对抗神秘人，倒不如说他是懒得关心这些事，最后却反而被认为是抵抗的主力，真是讽刺。“  
所以其实Toothless非常清楚Light和父亲是盯上了他手里的财产。  
“……那么，Grimmel夫人一直都知道戒指藏在哪里吗？”  
“是，又不是，”Toothless看着Hiccup的眼睛，清楚地读出了他的想法，“一年前，夫人病逝，Light在整理母亲遗物的时候才发现有我父母的信件，显然，他们早就担心神秘人发现藏身之处，把戒指放在藏在了一个连Grimmel都不知道的地点。信中有一些线索，不过，我的父母似乎认为这枚戒指的存在只会给我招来祸端——就像给他们带来的一样，所以，他们请求Grimmel夫人保留信件直到我成年，或者，甚至销毁也可以。”  
“他们担心有神秘人的余党为了戒指来找你麻烦？”Hiccup大概猜到了两位用心良苦的父母希望孩子能够平安长大，或者至少不要被当作工具的心情。  
“是的，我是家族唯一的直系，也就是说，现在能够使用戒指的只有我一个人。”说到这里Toothless显然很关心圣诞节前被撞见魔法部的人后Hiccup那边发生了什么，他探究地看着少年不算太好的脸色问道：“后来贝尔曼有为难你吗？”   
“不，不，完全没有。”Hiccup连忙摆手，“贝尔曼先生很友善，其实那天Astrid也跟着我一起被他逮到了，不过他并没在意，当然也没有为难Astrid。”  
Toothless似乎放心了一些。Hiccup接着说道：“我还问了他知不知道安娜阿姨现在的情况，可惜魔法部似乎也没什么信息，总之我觉得他对你们家没有什么偏见，还说时机成熟了会考虑让我一起帮忙。”  
这句话不知道起了什么神奇的作用，Toothless的眼睛突然像找了火一般亮了起来，在夜幕映衬下显得有些骇人。Hiccup不禁往后缩了一下。  
“贝尔曼先生这么说的？”他的音调比原来高了一些，Hiccup感觉在无风的夜里，少年周身似乎有一股小小的带电的气流在穿梭，以至于少年黑色的头发开始漂浮起来。  
“是，是啊。”Hiccup不知道发生了什么事，他回顾了一下每一个单词，确定自己并没有误传任何信息。  
黑发少年似乎陷入了某种思考中，Hiccup不敢打断他的思路，于是只好不吭声。没过一会，少年眼睛里的火苗就平静了下来，他很快看着Hiccup说道：“总之，Grimmel夫人原本是想把这个秘密永远掩埋掉，“夜空被云朵覆盖着，看不到星光，少年的语调带着一股Hiccup从没听到过的疏离感，“不过，即便如此，我更在乎的是证明家族的清白。”  
“Toothless，我也想帮你一起找！”Hiccup不知从哪里冒出一股焦躁。  
他突然觉得Toothless变得陌生。眼前的黑发龙族不再是那个会一边听他抱怨一边撇嘴、肆无忌惮在夜空下和他奔跑玩耍的少年，而是在片刻之间变成了Hiccup所熟悉的蛇院贵族的样子，而Hiccup，仿佛是另外一个世界的人，不仅帮不上什么忙，也插不上一句话。  
最重要的是，Toothless看他的眼神变了。变得完全和看Astrid他们一样，毫无波澜，仿佛他们之间有一道跨不过去的玻璃墙面。  
“不必了，Hiccup，哦不，Haddock先生。”Toothless终于在只有他们两个人的时候对着Hiccup用上了那副冠冕堂皇的敬称，Hiccup的心脏听到一阵撕裂的尖叫，“我今天到这里来并不是为了寻求你的帮助，我只是来向你告别的。”黑发少年顿了顿，似乎在给Hiccup留足喘息的时间，“我为给你造成的任何困扰道歉，但从今以后，请你当作什么都没有发生过。”  
这天晚上，Hiccup在湖边站了一夜，直到天空露出了鱼肚白，才想从噩梦中惊醒一般，带着空空的躯壳走向霍格沃茨城堡。


	10. 千万不能放跑巧克力青蛙

由于Hiccup圣诞后都一直萎靡不振，Astrid他们不顾赫奇帕奇生无可恋的抗议，执意要在周末去霍格莫德村好好玩一下，替他鼓鼓劲，顺便还要替暴芙纳特拿回她因为魔法试验而歪了脖子送修的魔杖。  
霍格沃茨大多数学生的魔杖都来对角巷自著名的奥利凡德魔杖店，店主奥利凡德本人是个执着严谨又带点固执的小老头，记忆力惊人，醉心于研究魔杖，这家历史悠久的魔杖店在战时遭到了严重的破坏，老奥利凡德也因为被神秘人关押而大大损害了健康，但索性战后一切都恢复了正常，他的儿子小奥利凡德也来帮忙家族的生意，并在霍格莫德开了一家新店。小奥利凡德比起父亲来更愿意和人交流，甚至会接收一些有天赋的学生来学习制作魔杖，很受大家欢迎，生意也非常红火。  
“魔杖就在桌上盒子里，你先试用一下有没有问题。”小奥利凡德在仓库里翻找着什么，暴芙纳特撇了撇嘴，从盒子里拿起了看上去修复一新的魔杖。  
“荧光闪烁！”她先念了一个初级咒语，魔杖亮了起来。  
“哦，看来很不错。”鼻涕粗凑上来看了一眼，“不过你最好试试别的咒语。”  
这个瞬间Astird正张望着店内堆积如山的魔杖，鱼脚司在对她解说着什么，Hiccup看上去在听但有些不在状态，悍夫纳特正冲着自己做鬼脸。  
谁最惹人讨厌呢？那必须是悍夫纳特。  
这么一想，暴芙纳特毫不犹豫地举起了魔杖，对着手舞足蹈的悍夫纳特喊道：“魔杖飞来！”谁想到手足兄弟仿佛是肚里的蛔虫，一早猜到了对方的意图，灵活一躲，就轻巧地闪过了暴芙纳特的攻击，这道倒霉的咒语打在放满了魔杖的架子上，这下店里可就乱了套。数百根魔杖在半空中惊慌失措地飞舞着，好想连环撞车的高速公路一般，魔法碰撞产生的小小火星在空中迸发，魔杖们前赴后继撞在一起，最终掉落了一地。  
“梅林的胡子！！”魔杖大师对着一地狼藉发出尖叫。Astrid和Hiccup好不容易把差点扭打在一起的双胞胎拉开，鱼脚司和鼻涕粗陪着笑脸在地上捡魔杖。“谢天谢地！！”当看到鱼脚司拿起了一个精致的魔杖盒子时，小奥利凡德终于放过了对暴芙纳特的兴师问罪，激动的接过盒子，打开查看里面魔杖的安危。  
“这根魔杖好漂亮啊。”当大家看到盒子中那根深色精雕的魔杖时，都不约而同地发出了惊叹声。“那是当然，这可不是一般的魔杖，有钱都不一定买得到！”小奥利凡德把魔杖拿出来小心查看着，生怕有什么闪失。  
“为什么？”Astrid问道。魔杖的材质一看就非同寻常，表面透着一股神奇的光泽。  
手艺人露出了“一看你们就不懂行”的表情：“这可是乌木做的魔杖。“  
魔杖的制作除了工匠的精湛测量外，最重要的是木材和杖芯。通常一根魔杖的木材只会有一种，但乌木是一种非常珍贵且特别的材料，它来自死去数千年的树木，那看似沉静的黑色其实来自地壳熔岩的高温历练，是类似化石的存在，并且，一根乌木中可能包含不止一种木材，确实是可遇而不可求的材料。  
“而能配得上乌木的杖芯，也是不容易获得的材料。”手艺人神秘兮兮地对着几双好奇的眼睛，带着些许炫耀的表情，有些得意地说道，“本来不该给你们看这么高级的货，不过事已至此，给你们开开眼界也无妨，但这是其他客人放在这里修理的东西，你们可不要到处去说哦。”  
“别废话了到底是什么杖芯啊！”悍夫纳特有些不耐烦了。小奥利凡德甩他了一个眼刀，才压低声音说道：“这支魔杖的杖芯，是用火龙神经做的。”  
从杖芯来讲，龙的脏器并不是什么偏门的材料，但自从魔法部收编龙猎人以来，捕猎数量急剧下降，这类杖芯材料就越来越少，成了比较稀缺的商品。火龙神经制作的魔杖特别擅长火系攻击咒语，如果是比较稀少的品种，则法力更上一层，若不是高阶巫师极难驾驭，这几个因素加在一起，怪不得说是有钱也买不到的魔杖了。  
“好多年前我父亲的店里曾经卖出过一根乌木魔杖，不过杖芯是独角兽尾毛，远远比不上这一根。”巫师望着难得一见的高级魔杖露出毫不掩饰的欣赏，“乌木是来自熔岩的材料，配上同样是火系的高级杖芯，才能把火焰魔法发挥到最大程度。”  
“能用这种魔杖的应该是个厉害的巫师吧。”鱼脚司试探地问道。  
“都说了不能告诉你们。”炫耀完珍奇，过了嘴瘾的小奥利凡德赶紧把魔杖收了起来，开始下逐客令，“行了行了，你们快走吧，我得把这些东西收拾一下。”  
离开魔杖店，Astrid就拖着Hiccup来到了德维斯和班斯，企图用最新款飞天扫帚让少年精神起来。  
“Hiccup，快看！这可是最新的火弩箭Max型号，是不是很帅气！”Astrid推了推强装精神的少年，希望一把崭新的飞天扫帚能让他高兴起来。  
Hiccup望着扫帚，想起不久前躲在隐形衣下的Toothless在店门口痛快教训了两个斯莱特林挑衅者的搞笑画面。因为那两个学生的打扰，他也没能好好观察这把扫帚的细节，现在倒是有了机会。与之前的几代火弩箭不同，Max款的设计更加简洁流畅， 不知道是用了什么加工，木头的材质在灯光下竟然泛出一层漂亮的浅金色，显得既实用又高雅，怪不得价格也是高不可攀。 Hiccup想，如果是Toothless的话，一定能把扫帚的功能发挥到最大限度。  
你是傻子嘛，我可以变成龙直接飞，连扫帚都不需要。  
Hiccup听到耳边有个熟悉的声音在吐槽，他不禁弯了弯嘴角：“没错，你说得对。”  
“是吧！不过这个型号也太贵了，我爸不肯给我买。”Astrid以为Hiccup是在接她的话。  
Hiccup这才如梦初醒一般地回过神来：“哦，抱歉，什么？”  
“我可是听说蛇院球队的那些家伙都已经买好了。”克里斯也凑上来观摩了一番，“不过他们的技术不如我们好，光有扫帚也没用。”队长看来对Hiccup此前的比赛表现非常满意，拍了拍他的肩以示鼓励。  
Hiccup不可察觉地垮了肩膀。毕竟以他现在的状态，可能真的需要买上一把。  
“别灰心Hiccup，要是能赢下这次学院杯，你老爸肯定会给你买的。”鱼脚司被一群人挡住看不见前面的最新飞行器，不过他也不太在乎，毕竟飞行不是他的强项，这款王牌飞行器对他的吸引力几乎为零。但鼻涕粗就不一样了，他对于魁地奇热情很高，但因为个子稍矮没能入选院系球队，现在的他则同样因为身高的劣势在人群后面不停跳动，想要一睹扫帚的真容。  
“Hiccup，你让开我看不到了！”鼻涕粗气急败坏地打了一下Hiccup的肩，“话说你一个暑假为什么长了这么多身高？！”  
Hiccup刚入校的时候还是个瘦不拉几的孩子样，突然从暑假开始窜个子，眉眼也长开了，变得英气勃勃起来，加上成为了学院的找球手，开学伊始已经能偶尔出现在部分女生茶余饭后的话题中。当然，少年在魔药课和魔咒课上被教授各种嫌弃的段子依然是主流，不过对狮院一战后，他便一下子从不起眼的插班生成为了大多数赫奇帕奇女生口中“那个五年级的Hiccup”。  
显然，这个差距让外形一般但凭着脑瓜子还能给学院挣一点答题分的鼻涕粗有点不高兴。  
“啊，抱歉。”Hiccup听到身后的抱怨赶紧往边上站了站，结果，提出要求的鼻涕粗反而更不高兴了。  
“行啦，我们去蜂蜜公爵那里看看吧！”双胞胎的兴趣点在于糖果店各种稀奇古怪的新式产品，他们原本就是打算来买一些果点回去研究改良的。  
“说实话暴夫纳特，你们之前的那个改良版胡椒小顽童也太吓人了，嘴里都冒火了好吗！”众人很不满意被打断观看火弩箭Max，但是又看了一眼暴夫纳特准备用连珠炮纠缠下去的表情，只好从了两个活宝，不过暴夫纳特并不打算就此收口，并把矛头对准了大胆吐槽的Astrid。  
“嘿，听着小妞，那不叫小顽童，是胡椒大魔王！”  
“好的好的，魔王就魔王吧。”Astrid在心里默默翻了一万个白眼。  
周围充满了热闹欢乐的气氛，Hiccup稍微感到有些格格不入，但他也不想让伙伴们担心，只好装出一副兴致勃勃的样子，随意地看着店内成列的商品。就在这时，身边一个小孩突然哇地尖叫一声，哭了起来。  
“怎么了？！” “欧老天是巧克力青蛙！”  
店内陆续响起客人的惊叫声，原来是小孩刚拆开的青蛙趁着孩子没握住腿，纵身一跃展开胜利大逃亡，跳到了店门外，准备彻底离开蜂蜜公爵去寻找新的世界。  
“别急！”Hiccup摸了下孩子的头，对着店内伙伴们的方向喊了一句“你们别走开啊，我去找青蛙！”，就直接冲出了糖果店。  
“嘿别跑！”地面上的Hiccup好像并不像在空中那么灵巧，抓了好几次都被巧克力青蛙狡猾躲开，他决定先不要打草惊蛇，悄悄接近后在一举把逃犯捉拿归店。于是，在青蛙拐了个弯后，Hiccup蹑手蹑脚跟上去贴到了墙根，正当他准备调整呼吸冲出去的时候，听到拐角那头有两个熟悉的交谈声。  
“……所以，这个问题有些棘手……”虽然只见过一面但Hiccup立刻认出了声音的主人是魔法部灾害司的贝尔曼。  
“我以为魔法部已经不需要我这样的麻烦制造者了。”另一个更坦然也更不客气的声音居然来自Hiccup非常熟悉的魔药课教授莫顿。Hiccup惊得张大了嘴。  
为什么他们两个会认识？！  
“莫顿，这次我只是以个人身份来向你请教的。”  
“哼，你大可不必这么装模作样，”莫顿显得有些不耐烦，“说到底，我只是个研究魔药的，对你们怎么去使用没资格指手画脚。”   
“我知道你在担心什么。”贝尔曼在莫顿的气场下依然保持着礼貌和风度，“魔法部对龙的研究历史久远，范围也很广，当初请你改良吉普赛人留下的魔药只是为了补充研究资料的内容而已，这点我们已经重申过很多次。”  
“如果你们有在实验前告诉我这是吉普赛人研究出的破东西，我可能还会相信你的话。”莫顿显然对当初被蒙在鼓里感到非常不满，他停了一下，冷声道，“不过我得提醒你们，无论是什么生物，都不可能长久地通过药物去控制。”  
“好吧，隐瞒的事我无法反驳。”贝尔曼似乎被戳到了痛处，他叹了口气试图再挽回一点局面：“我只能向你保证，那些遗留的魔药是魔法部的最高机密之一，得到妥善保管，不会被滥用。”  
“没关系你不用解释，”莫顿轻飘飘地接过了司长的郑重承诺，耸耸肩说道，“就算你们真的用了，按照遗留下来的那些剂量，即便只控制一头龙，也早就没有库存了。”  
贝尔曼明显不想再就这个问题纠缠下去，他立刻接着莫顿的话转换了一个话题：“所以，这次我来找你是想问问Fury家戒指的事情。”  
“哦，这次又我什么我能效劳的地方了？”莫顿的语气里充满了嘲讽。  
“在Grimmel夫人留下的信件中，Fury夫人曾经透露那个戒指藏在隐秘之境，而且需要密语才能进入。”贝尔曼似乎非常困惑，他递了一张纸片给莫顿。  
“Use the hidden word to enter the hidden world……”莫顿拖长了音节，显出几分不耐烦的样子，“这就是所谓的线索？”  
“是的，是私人信件中的原话。说实在的，这个范围根本无法特定……”   
“龙的栖息地都非常隐蔽，大概就是这个意思吧。”莫顿带着一点看好戏的样子说道。  
“莫顿，”贝尔曼的语气里似乎有些隐约的怀疑，“你真的什么都不知道吗？”   
“魔法部究竟凭什么觉得我会知道？”面对魔法部高官的质疑，莫顿的口气依然带着点不屑和高傲，Hiccup此时此刻打从心眼里佩服魔药教授不管对谁都是同一个态度，与此同时，他也听到了Toothless坚决不肯告诉他的重要信息。  
“听说学生时代你们的交情……还不错……“贝尔曼斟字酌句。  
“哼，交情？”莫顿毫不留情地打断贝尔曼模模糊糊的表述，“我确实和Fury夫人交往过一段时间，不过她同Fury他们混在一起后我们就没什么来往，再说了，我对Fury家的事情也没什么兴趣。”Hiccup吓了一大跳，没想到在偷听到戒指的情报后还能撞见一个天大的八卦，他赶紧捂住自己的嘴，怕发出什么声音丢了性命——这两个人可没一个是好惹的。不过对面似乎有了些新的发现。  
“怎么回事？这是什么？”贝尔曼的声音让Hiccup一下子心提到了嗓子眼。  
还能有什么，天杀的巧克力青蛙啊！  
贝尔曼盯着脚边同样抬头望着他的小东西，眉头皱了起来。  
“肯定是那个糖果店里逃出来的。”莫顿依旧一阵见血。  
“哦？”贝尔曼显然机警得多，他望了一眼拐角地墙根，眼神仿佛能穿墙而过，虽然没有直接接触，但Hiccup突然感到一阵小动物被猎豹盯上的心悸。  
幸好莫顿并不太想在这里久留，他对着贝尔曼说道：“如果没有别的事，我先告辞了，教书并不是个整天猜谜语的闲差。”  
听到幻影移行的施法声，Hiccup稍微送了口气，危险指数下降了至少一半了。不过找球手无心恋战，他准备放弃青蛙早点溜走，可惜刚迈开腿，就听到贝尔曼的声音冷冷地透着威胁：“谁在那里。”  
这不是一个问句，而是一个陈述句。Hiccup很清楚魔杖已经锁定了他的方位。赫奇帕奇少年只好硬着头皮，从墙根站了出来。  
“Haddock先生！”司长显然非常意外。  
“额，我，我不是有意的，我只是在找这只青蛙……”Hiccup看着贝尔曼脚边朝他咧嘴的罪魁祸首，竟然觉得那只青蛙露出了一个恶作剧得逞般的笑容。  
“所以你听到了些什么？”贝尔曼看到Hiccup，先是放下了魔杖，但表情非常严肃。  
“额，并没有很多，比如，隐秘之境？还有……，”Hiccup小心地看了一眼莫顿，“莫顿教授的……额……”  
“梅林……”贝尔曼扶了扶额头，“你把最重要的听去了。”他指的显然不是一名魔药教授的八卦情史：“好吧Haddock先生，我请你不要把戒指在所谓‘隐秘之境’的事情说出去。”  
“贝尔曼先生！”Hiccup急忙上前，向魔法部表明自己的态度：“既然我已经知道了线索，我想申请一起找寻戒指！”  
“Haddock先生，这件事情确实还没个定数，况且可能会有危险……”贝尔曼看到少年坚定焦急的眼神，似乎有些动摇。  
“可是多一个人就多一份希望啊！”Hiccup据理力争。  
贝尔曼别过脸皱着眉头思考了几秒钟，转头对Hiccup说道：“好吧，我允许你协助寻找，但是！”他制止了少年已经到嘴边的兴奋呼喊，“你必须优先学业，不能随意离开学校！”  
“什么？！那我岂不是今年都被困在学校了？”Hiccup兴奋的表情一下子变成了苦瓜脸。  
“你刚才也听到了，”贝尔曼拍拍少年的肩，“Fury的父母都曾在霍格沃茨学习，如果霍格沃茨的文献里能有些什么线索，那对我们来说也是很大的帮助。”  
Hiccup有些无奈，但至少，魔法部允许他入局了。不过，要是涉及到查文献的话，似乎光靠Hiccup自己还不行。  
贝尔曼仿佛能读懂他的心思：“如果你觉得有困难，可以请上次那位姑娘一起帮忙，但是不能再告诉其他人了！”司长从口袋里掏出了一张白纸，魔杖一挥，上面便写下了几行漂亮的罗马字：“还有，你必须签署这个合作协议。”  
“本协议签署人自愿履行保密义务……在获得目标物后交由魔法部作为证物……”Hiccup抬头，“直接交给Toothless不行吗？”  
贝尔曼摇摇头：“抱歉，证物都需要优先提交给魔法部，虽然我相信Fury先生拿到证据后也会第一时间这么做。”他想了想，把表述改了一下，重新递给少年看：“这样行吗？”  
“在获得目标物后，交由魔法部作为证物，可同时告知所有权人。”Hiccup点点头，“好的，我同意。”  
“很好，”贝尔曼也点点头，指了指页面右下角的空白处：“请在这里用魔杖画个圈。”  
Hiccup掏出魔杖挥了一下，空白处出现了一个他的手写签名。  
“哇哦，真神奇，居然不需要羽毛笔。”  
“好了Haddock先生，”贝尔曼收起合约小心地放到大衣口袋里，“虽然被偷听还是有些不愉快，但希望你在霍格沃茨能找到有用的信息，当然，还请先顾及好自己的学业。”  
年长的魔法师挥了一下魔杖，像第一次见面时那样，消失在了地面上微微扬起的灰尘中。


	11. 坏掉的灯座还是应该及时修理

“我觉得吧……”Astrid在图书馆狐疑地看着眼前一脸认真看书做笔记的少年，“司长还是很高明的，他可能只是想让你在学校好好学习。”  
Hiccup正在疯狂阅读的，是之前他一看就喊头疼的《霍格沃茨——一段校史》。  
“如果你对魔药学有现在1%的热情，莫顿教授就不会一直找你麻烦了。”少女补充道。  
“你放心吧，”Hiccup顶着隐约的黑眼圈头也不抬地说道，“我昨天已经把魔药课的课本仔细看了一边。”  
“Hiccup！”Astrid差点控制不住自己的音量，边上几个学生向她投来了几个眼刀，她只好尽量压低音量问道，“你吃错什么药了？！”  
为了给莫顿教授留个好印象以便套套他的话？  
Hiccup心里想着，嘴上却只能模模糊糊地说：“好像Toothless的父母过去在学校里和他关系不错，我想有机会问问他。”  
Astrid一脸“你是谁？”的表情，摇着头整理起了书包：“好吧小天才，我得先走了，下午期待你在魔药课上的表现。”  
她原本以为这句话会成为一个Flag，没想到少年真的说到做到，在魔药课上大显神威。  
“Haddock先生，今天制作的药剂有什么主要成分？”莫顿教授每课一问，又点到了VIP座位上的Hiccup。没想到少年在邻座已经准备捂嘴偷笑的时候对答如流，把整个教室都惊呆了。  
“清凉水的主要成分是独角兽的眼泪和薄荷叶，如果想要延长效果，可以根据1/3的比例添加蜥蜴的唾液。”  
莫顿教授目瞪口呆，甚至忘了接下去要说什么。  
其他学生也都目瞪口呆，有几个在拼命揉眼睛，有几个在挖耳朵，还有企图把自己掐醒。  
“太可怕了！”“梅林啊我是在梦里吗？！”  
“……很，很好。”一向擅长用语速碾压的蛇院毒舌教授难得地卡了壳，他在震惊中甚至打破了从来不给他院加分的习惯，“……赫奇帕奇加5分。”  
“嘿，这不公平！！”专业回答问题30年却连1分都没加到过的鱼脚司气得跳脚。  
接下来的一段时间，Hiccup虽然依旧没有钱买火弩箭Max，却以火箭般的速度成为了魔药课上少数能流畅应对莫顿教授问题的学生。此外，大量的深度阅读和练习也让他的魔咒水平突飞猛进，还能就校史发表一些看法。这下，他不再只是那个除了魁地奇之外没什么特长的半透明人物，而是成了令教授们和大多数女生（除了蛇院）刮目相看的后起之秀。  
这番蜕变没有让Hiccup马上得到和魔药教授套近乎的机会，但却给了他两个意外收获——首先是莫名其妙出现在早餐桌上的情书和教室门口那些望着他窃窃私语的低年级学妹（与此同时还有鼻涕粗气愤的脸），另一个居然是去魔法部参观的机会。  
Hiccup也是被告知这个决定时才知道，圣诞节那会儿Astrid提到的参观并不是空穴来风，而是一个真实存在的年度活动。英国魔法部的这项参观每年都对霍格沃茨高年级学生开放，每个学院最多也就两个名额。Astrid毫无悬念地拿到了狮院的1/2，而令人意外又合乎情理的是，圣诞节后突然大放异彩的Hiccup居然拿到了獾院的推荐。  
参观通常持续一整天，上午由部长进行工作内容的讲解、回答学生提问，下午学生们可以自由选择想要体验的部门——当然这其中并不包括神秘事务司。  
“我知道你们都想来看一眼大名鼎鼎的波特先生，”部长金斯莱•沙克尔看着学生们兴奋的眼神摆出了一个遗憾的表情，“但非常可惜，波特先生这两天出差，并不在部内，不过魔法部里可不止他一位英雄，我们的许多司长都在对抗神秘人的战争中有过英勇的记录，相信与他们的交流也会让各位受益匪浅的。“  
“Astrid，你觉得我们能见到长老说的那个德雷格吗？”Hiccup轻声问道，得知自己获得了学院推荐，Hiccup就一直想借这个机会去问问有关当年事故的具体情况，所以他毫不犹豫地选择了神奇动物管理控制司。  
“不知道，不过来了总会有收获的。”Astrid似乎很有自信，这次参观她没有选择此前一直想去的法律执行司，而是和Hiccup一起选择了去会会那个幸存下来的司长。  
“午餐后我单独去见过法律执行司的学姐了，她愿意暑假给我offer去实习。”Astrid淡淡地说着。  
原来是已经有收获的人了！Hiccup心里为这头小狮子的行动力感到恐惧。不过转念一想，狮院级长从小就是个有规划的人，开学前她就跟伙伴们说过要在今年拿到学院杯两连冠，然后直接退队，专心为奥罗考试做准备。已经有无数个老师对Astrid的天赋和努力表示过赞赏，甚至有黑魔法防御课的老师愿意为她写推荐信，这意味着这名级长很有可能毕业后直接进魔法部工作。所以现在她拿到实习机会似乎也不算特别令人意外。  
“Hofferson女士，Haddock先生？”这时候，一位绑着辫子的中年男子来到了两个学生面前，热情地招呼道：“我是神奇动物管理控制司司长安东尼•韦德。”  
Astrid和Hiccup互看了一眼——不是德雷格？  
“您好司长，Astrid Hofferson，格兰芬多五年级。”Astrid熟门熟路地自我介绍着，而司长显然听说过她：“Hofferson女士，听说你是狮院王牌找球手。”司长眼中满是赞许，“没想到会对我们司感兴趣。”  
“您过奖了，”Astrid不卑不亢地进行着这场对话，“神奇动物管理控制司是魔法部的重要部门，能认识您我非常高兴。”她熟练地运用着社交词令，并巧妙地将话题引到了Hiccup身上，“这位是赫奇帕奇的Haddock先生，他是Berk岛首领史图依克的儿子，也是今年我冲击学院杯的强劲对手。”  
“幸会，Haddock先生。”韦德和Hiccup重重握了一下手，露出一个玩味的表情，“也就是说您是沃尔卡女士的儿子？”Oh,No……Hiccup真心希望他不要提起这茬。  
“是的，司长，幸会。”Hiccup在心里默默皱了一下眉头。  
“那我今天可是遇到专家了，如果有哪里说错的地方，还请不要见怪。”司长微微笑了一下，“请两位跟我来。”  
韦德是一个充满活力的司长，他向两个学生详细介绍了部门的构成和主要工作，还时不时向Hiccup请教他和沃尔卡对神奇动物的看法。  
“我们有好几个房间用来存放神奇动物的研究资料。”韦德指着几个大门紧闭的房间说道，“研究范围包括狼人、害虫、马人等等。”  
“我听说还有一个龙的研究与控制办公室？”Astrid问道。  
“是的，曾经这个办公室隶属我们司，不过之后就转到另外的部门去了。”韦德看了一眼提问的少女和边上的Hiccup，“在发生过几次重大事故后，包括龙猎人的管理在内，一切都已经移交魔法事故灾害司。”  
这是在抱怨？自觉被点名的Hiccup背上冒出了冷汗。  
“如果你们感兴趣的话，我可以带你们去看看，事故灾害司就在楼上。”韦德说着就按动了电梯。  
“司长，您刚才说道的重大事故，也包括吉普赛人被袭击吗？”Astrid问道。  
“这可是我们部门历史上一次非常惨烈的战斗，很多同事因此负伤甚至牺牲。”韦德示意两个学生走进电梯，“我记得有一部分伤员是在Berk岛疗伤的，你们或许听大人说起过当时可怕的情形。”  
“是的，”对话的节奏在控制之中，Hiccup赶紧接上去，“听老人说当时有一个伤员后来成了神奇动物管理司的司长，我还以为是您？”  
“哦不不，那会儿我在欧洲大陆，您知道，那种状态下，更多的人力被用来对付神秘人。”  
叮的一声，电梯提示已经升到了地下三层。  
“您说的那个伤员应该是我的前任，说不定一会儿我们能见到他。”  
电梯门缓缓打开，门口正巧站着埃雷特先生，他看清电梯里的三张脸后，露出有些吃惊的表情。  
“哦埃雷特！”韦德热情的迎了上去，“您这是要外出？德雷格也一起吗？”  
“非常抱歉，”埃雷特侧了侧身子以便韦德和学生们从电梯上出来：“贝尔曼先生今天不在办公室，您找他吗？”  
Hiccup极力控制着脸上的表情，和Astrid交换了一个震惊的眼色——德雷格？！贝尔曼？！  
“真奇怪，他外出居然不带你一起去？”  
“有些急事需要我留下来处理。”埃雷特看了一眼韦德身后的Hiccup和Astrid。  
“我这儿有两个霍格沃茨的学生今天来参观魔法部，正巧对龙研究感兴趣，所以想带来你们司看看，如果贝尔曼先生不在的话，您方便带带他们吗？”  
埃雷特露出为难的神色，Hiccup赶紧走上前套近乎：“好久不见了，埃雷特先生，我是Hiccup Haddock。”  
“怎么，原来你们认识？”韦德抬了抬眉毛。  
“圣诞前我们在学校见过一面。“Hiccup看到埃雷特的表情出现了松动，大概是想起了他是谁。  
“啊，我想起来了，Haddock先生！很高兴再次见到您。”埃雷特冲Hiccup点了一下头，又向他身边的Astrid打了个招呼，“还有，Hofferson女士。”  
“既然你们都认识，那要不埃雷特你就帮个忙，带他们去看看能开放的区域？”  
埃雷特稍微思考了几秒，便冲韦德点了点头：“好吧，机会难得，何况今后说不定会成为同事。”  
“哈哈说的没错！”韦德鼓励地拍了拍两个学生的肩膀，“不过灾害司的工作比我们危险多了，你们要考虑清楚哦，我可没在开玩笑。”  
待韦德坐电梯离开，埃雷特转头对Hiccup他们做了个请的手势：“那么，两位未来的同事，我会为你们简单介绍一下部门的情况。”  
Hiccup向着埃雷特手指的方向望去，一条幽深的走廊徒然出现在他的面前，随着他们向前迈动步伐，一盏盏暗黄色的灯光依次亮起，照亮了墙上悬挂的历任司长照片。  
“灾害司的历史几乎和魔法部一样长，是为了解决一些重大魔法事件而成立的部门。因此，人员通常会从其他司资历比较高的巫师中选拔。现任司长德雷格•贝尔曼，相信你们不太陌生，他就是从神奇动物管理控制司调来的。”  
“所以，贝尔曼先生是吉普赛袭击案的幸存者？”Astrid还没从方才的震惊中恢复过来。  
“是的，他也是那次营救行动的指挥官。”埃雷特说道，“虽然成功击败了恶龙，但魔法部也损失了很多优秀的巫师。从那之后，魔法部就致力于加强对龙的管理，而没有比幸存的英雄更适合担任这个职务的人了。”司长助理将两个学生领到一张地图前，上面零星划着几个红色的圈。  
“这些是我们已知的有龙栖息的地区。”他指了指其中一个岛屿，“Haddock先生，这里就是您和沃尔卡女士遇险的龙岛。我们强烈建议巫师们没有许可不要擅自接近龙群，即使是经验丰富的探险家。”  
又一次，Hiccup想，他今天大概是来轮番接受安全教育的。  
“埃雷特先生！”突然，他们背后传来了一个焦急的呼叫声，“太好了您在这儿！”  
回头望去，是一个挂着实习生牌子的女孩慌慌张张地跑来：“部长刚才退了一份机密资料下来指定要您修改，说是时间紧迫，不知道您能来看一下吗？”  
“明白了，马上来，”埃雷特抱歉地看了两个学生一眼，“真是不好意思，今天我们这儿太忙了。”  
“没关系先生，时候不早，我们也该去和同学汇合回学校。”Astrid赶忙说道。  
“那今天不如就到这里，墙上的壁灯灯座就是去大门的开关，转动三次后会有通道直接去大厅接待处。”埃雷特指了指墙上一站落满灰尘的壁灯。  
“好的先生。”Hiccup点点头，目送着助理边安慰实习生边向办公室方向走。  
“看样子贝尔曼自从吉普赛人一战后就仕途顺利。”Astrid低声总结道，“现在魔法部里有关龙的事务权基本都在他手里。”  
“毕竟是指挥击败了龙群的巫师。”Hiccup望着黑漆漆的走廊尽头，感觉不知从哪里冒出了一股寒意。他把手伸到了壁灯上，却发现灯座似乎是年久生锈了，压根转不了。  
“这东西怎么转不动？”少年咬咬牙，加大了手上的力气，灯座发出吱呀一声，稍微转动了一下。  
“你就不会换个方向试试啊。”Astrid投来一个鄙视的眼神，把手搭上灯座朝逆时针方向猛地一推，原本卡住的灯座突然像螺旋桨那样飞速转动了起来。  
“梅林的胡子！”Hiccup吓得呆住了，“这东西是不是坏了！不会把我们送到什么奇怪的地方去吧！”  
Astrid也被突如其来的故障搞得有些心虚，索性灯座很快就慢慢停了下来，四周的环境也似乎没有发生什么变化，她这才松了一口气，“吓我一跳，还好没出什么事，大概这个灯座失灵了？”  
“并不是这样……”此时她的背后却响起了Hiccup幽幽的声音，少女回头一看，发现他们的身后，原本应该是走廊墙壁的地方，突然变成了一道上锁的铁门，门缝中不断有冰冷的寒气冒出来，在铁门四周形成一根根尖利的冰凌。  
“这里难道是神秘事务司那个永久上锁的房间？”Astrid的脸色有些难看，擅闯神秘事务司可是个重大过失，或许会影响她的实习机会，“我们得赶紧离开这里！”  
“Astrid，你还记得长老的话吗？”Hiccup的声音在寒冷的空气中突然有些飘忽，Astrid发现他深色的眼睛在迷雾中突然闪出锐利的光芒，显得有些可怕，“极地海底有一头巨龙，他能够控制龙群为自己捕鱼，不停的投喂他食物，甘愿做他的工蜂。”  
少女愣了几秒，脸色突然一变。她转头看着墙面上那些如同利剑般的锋利冰凌，一阵寒意透过巫师袍爬上背部：“它喷出的水柱回瞬间化为冰凌，刺杀所有敌人，是无法战胜的alpha龙王……”  
“无论是韦德还是埃雷特，都没有说起过那些被击败的龙最后的下场……”Hiccup拂过门缝中冒出的白雾，瞬间手指上就覆上了一层薄薄的冰晶。  
“这么危险的龙王居然就关在魔法部里？”  
“因为魔法部有控制龙的魔药。”Hiccup想到了莫顿对魔法部的指控，“他们欺骗莫顿教授改良吉普赛人剩下的药剂，应该就是为了更好地控制这头龙。”  
“但不是说剂量早就该用完了吗？”Astrid瞪大了眼睛不敢相信眼前的一切。  
“或许魔法部找到了别的方法。”Hiccup四下张望了一番，很快发现了目标：“比如这个……”他指了指门锁的位置——铁门上并没有传统意义上的锁将军把门，取而代之的是一根散发着深色光泽的魔杖插在原本应该按锁的位置——那是一根乌木做的魔杖。  
“你还记得这根魔杖的杖芯吗？”  
“火龙的神经，能将火焰魔法的威力发挥到最大限度。”Astrid轻声说道，“火对冰，确实是压制深海的不二之选。”  
突然间，魔杖顶端射出一道火光，击中了集中一根冰凌，又瞬间反射出好几道火星，在布满冰晶的墙面上炸出一道道火光，原本附着在墙面的尖锐冰柱像雪崩是的纷纷往地面砸去。伴随着雪崩的震动，一阵仿佛来自深渊的吼声从铁门内呼啸而出，整个通道仿佛地震一般，寒气和魔杖的火焰在狭长的通道里升腾起一股雾气。  
Hiccup一瞬间竟然觉得这番景象有些熟悉。  
地震般的强烈震动中两个学生紧紧贴着墙面不让自己倒下，昏暗的光线和雾气阻碍了他们的视线，突然在蔓延缭绕的冰雾中突然传来埃雷特焦急的声音：“Hiccup，Astrid！你们在哪儿！！”  
Hiccup在大地如同地震般的颤动中艰难抬起头，依稀辨认出了走廊尽头模糊的人影。  
“埃雷特先生！”Hiccup举起手臂向着人影喊道。就在这时他听到头顶传来一个清脆的断裂声——在天花板上的一根冰凌出现了一条裂缝，摇摇欲坠地锁定了两个学生的位置。Hiccup抬头的时候只来得及看到锋利的尖端向自己扑来，下一秒他和Astrid就被一股冲力直接推到了边上。  
“盔甲护身！”埃雷特在混乱中终于发现了倒在地上的Hiccup和Astrid，他一个健步冲到他们身边，在头顶造出了一道防御墙，“你们没事吧！”  
虽然刚才的冲击力足够大到把Hiccup和Astrid两个人撞离冰峰四散的区域，可是Hiccup身上却一点都感觉不到疼痛，连撞到地上的时候都仿佛有被一层保护罩缓解了冲力，甚至连皮肤的磨损都没有。而大地剧烈的震动也在乌木魔杖的法力下逐渐平息了下来。  
“没事，埃雷特先生。”Astrid似乎也没有受伤，”抱歉，墙上的灯座卡住了，我们转错了方向，一下子转了好几圈就……“  
“趁着司长没有回来你们得赶紧离开，这里是魔法部深处的禁区，连我都没来过。”埃雷特紧紧扭着眉毛，一把抓起地上的两个闯入者，用魔杖敲了敲墙壁上的方砖。砖块凹陷下去，推出了一个壁灯。  
“非常抱歉，我们……”  
“集合时间已经到了，你们得立刻回大厅。”助理粗暴地打断Astrid的道歉，转动了壁灯的灯座，两位还没来得及与他道别的学生瞬间消失在一道强光中。  
走廊里只剩下逐渐消散的雾气和铁门那头微弱的吼叫声，乌木魔杖恢复了平静，埃雷特查看了一下周围的状况，确认铁门那头的威胁已经平息，突然毫无征兆地把魔杖对准了黑漆漆的走廊喊道：“除你武器。”  
一根魔杖应声飞了出来，落在石板地面上，发出清脆的响声。  
“您的救援非常及时，但这里可不是实习生能来的地方。”埃雷特毫不意外地看着阴影中走出的实习生，“又或者您根本就不是实习生。”  
“彼此彼此。”实习生少女突然一改刚才唯唯诺诺的样子，看着埃雷特勾起了嘴角，“刚才您在情急之下直接叫了Haddock先生和Hofferson女士的名字，我猜真正的助理也不会和他们混的这么熟。”她在助理的逼视下大大方方捡起了被打在地上的魔杖塞进袍子里，盯着对方警惕的眼睛说道：“何况我还偷看了部长回复给您的机密文件——啊那确实是魔法部的咒语加密过了，不过我有自己的方法。”她看着假冒的助理笑了一下：“请不要紧张，我想我们的目的是一致的。”  
埃雷特看了看自己的魔杖，又看了看对方的眼睛——那双眼睛在幽暗的灯光下发出深绿色的光芒。  
“看在你方才救了Hiccup的份上，”顶着埃雷特外形的潜入者终于放下了魔杖，轻声问道，“你到底是什么人？”  
实习生这才露出了一个笑容，她的眼睛已经完全变成了深绿色：“幸会，沃尔卡女士，我是您的忠实读者。”


	12. 魔药教授会陪你练习表白

“我猜魔法部关着的就是极地龙王。”Astrid回到学校后仍为在禁地的遭遇感到后怕，“可能他们还没有找到最终消灭深海的办法，所以选择隐瞒真相，请莫顿教授改良吉普赛人的魔药把它控制起来。”  
“魔药用完后，魔法部又不知从哪里搞到了这根魔杖，通过强大的火系魔法把龙王封印起来。”  
这个解释似乎非常合理，但得知贝尔曼就是那个吉普赛一战的英雄德雷格之后，Hiccup总觉得心底生出些异样的不安。贝尔曼从那一战开始平步青云，收紧了魔法部对龙猎人的控制权，换言之，有关龙的事务都全权由他来负责。表面上来看，虽然方法有些值得商榷，但他的目的似乎是通过魔法部的权威维护龙与人类和平相处。可Hiccup的直觉告诉他，那条阴暗的走廊里，似乎又不只埋藏了极地龙王这一个秘密。  
还没等他理清思路，另一个重要人物莫顿教授居然主动找上了门。这对少年来说是个意外之喜。  
“Haddock先生，周末请来准备药材。”几天后的魔药课上，莫顿教授点名他为下一次教学准备药材，这意味着Hiccup有资格进入他放满各种稀有资料的私人办公室：一个神秘的地窖。  
为魔药教授打下手是被这位学者认可的体现，至今为止，能够进入私人地窖的人每个年级都屈指可数，据说，除了珍贵稀有的药材，还有很多魔药专家自己配置的药剂放在此地。一般来说，学生们会事先得到密咒以便进入房间，在魔药大师返回前按照桌上便条的内容准备好东西，以便莫顿回来后给他检查。有个不成文的规定是，只要是你目光所见，都是默认可以自由翻看的东西，如果有什么疑问，也可以请教。这算是莫顿对好学者比较开明的一面。  
相较于鱼脚司的耿耿于怀，双胞胎把Hiccup这次”打入敌后“视作挖掘教授黑料的良机。  
“Hiccup，这个记忆增强药水能够帮助你对抗一忘皆空！”  
“它就像遗忘咒的反咒，就算被莫顿发现施了咒，也不会忘记看到的任何东西，你的记忆反而会被加强！”  
双胞胎一唱一和地把药水灌到Hiccup的茶杯里盯着他喝下去，屈服于淫威的獾院突然觉得用生命去换活点地图真的太不划算。  
索性教授那边对于初次获准进入地窖的学生似乎并不打算为难，所需要准备的只是一些比较初级的材料和白鲜调制的复原药水。很快，Hiccup就腾出了空档，开始在地窖里探索起来。  
莫顿教授的藏书量一般，以魔药学居多，但也有不少连霍格沃茨图书馆都没有的孤品杂书，比如现在他手上这本薄薄的《霍格沃茨游戏指南》。这本书的名字实在和莫顿不苟言笑的形象太不相符，Hiccup忍不住想看看里面到底写了些什么。  
翻开书页后，Hiccup一眼就看到了序页上漂亮的手写拉丁语：眠龙勿扰。  
这是霍格沃茨的校训，也是前任校长邓布利多为经典教材《神奇动物在哪里》作序中的一句话，Hiccup并不陌生，直接跳了过去。当他翻开后面的书页，发现这本书其实就是一张异常详细的霍格沃茨地图，但上面标注的都是一些常规的地方，比如魁第奇训练场、厨房、废弃的厕所等等。最后，书里还附送了一张书签卡，背面有一串漂亮的手写体：  
“亲爱的陶德，请把它交给你信任的人。  
你的朋友，梅里尔”  
这可真是一桩怪事，Hiccup想，这个名字他居然觉得在哪里见到过。  
“梅里尔？难道是梅里尔Fury？！”不知道双包胎的药水是否还有唤醒记忆的特别功效，Hiccup居然想起了之前新闻中浮光掠影提到的Fury夫人的名字。他的心跳突然开始加快。  
“那么这个陶德又是谁呢？“  
“陶德・莫顿。”门口突然想起了莫顿冷冷的声音，Hiccup差点把书甩在地上，“这就是我的全名。”  
一向面无表情的教授脸上没有任何表示喜怒哀乐的变化，看着少年瞪圆的眼睛淡淡地说道：“从没想过这是我的first name对吧。”  
说来也对，Hiccup他们从来都只对教授用敬称，虽然相熟的教授之间会直呼对方的名字，但莫顿实在太过高冷，连资历深厚的麦格校长都只叫他Professor，因此他的全名似乎一直没有在任何场合出现过。不知道是在霍格莫德那天当场就看破了墙背后站着他的捣蛋学生，还是贝尔曼把他们谈话被偷听的事情告诉了莫顿，总之，看莫顿的样子显然已经知道Hiccup在场的事情，獾院感觉自己凶多吉少。  
“所以……额，Fury夫人她……”  
“她去世后的某一天，我收到了这本书，还有这句莫名其妙的话。”莫顿面无表情地走进房间，开始检查Hiccup准备的药剂和材料。  
“不错，Haddock先生。”教授简短地对Hiccup的工作成果表示认可，“最近你的表现令人印象深刻。”  
Hiccup简直不敢相信自己的耳朵，这可是来自莫顿教授的鼓励。他平复了一下紧张的情绪，小心翼翼地开口问道：“教授……对隐匿之境和密语……您怎么看？”  
莫顿抬头看了一眼Hiccup：“这得看你以什么身份问我。”他继续翻倒着药剂，“我不知道你为什么会掺和到这件事情里，Haddock先生，但如果你是为了魔法部做事，恐怕我得劝你早点离开这个泥潭。”  
Hiccup无法不去想之前在霍格莫德的那段对话：“您不信任魔法部。”  
“比起人类来我更信任魔药，”莫顿淡淡地说，“你要我相信一个巫师，不如叫我相信吐真剂。”  
教授看了看神情复杂的少年：”你也看到书签了，梅里尔很了解我，可她却偏偏给我出这么个难题，说句实话我很困扰。“他匀速搅动着药剂，看上去波澜不惊，但Hiccup心里却泛起了嘀咕——过于平静的海面总是一些危机的前兆，”你和贝尔曼之前，Fury家的小子和Grimmel也来问过我手上有没有梅里尔留下的东西，而我甚至连他们都不相信。“  
“那您为什么愿意让我看到这本书呢？”Hiccup问，他记得莫顿面对贝尔曼的询问曾经面不改色地撒谎说自己和Fury夫人分手后便没了任何交集。  
莫顿停下了搅动魔药的手，望着少年的眼睛，隔了好久才缓缓说道：“你的眼神和他们不一样，Haddock先生，所以我有些好奇。”魔药教授缓步走到少年跟前，Hiccup突然感到一种被人看透心思的恐惧。  
“你的眼睛里有和其他人一样甚至更强烈的渴望，但很奇怪，你并没有看着那枚戒指，”莫顿眯起了眼睛，在不知不觉中散发出强大的气场，像一条眼镜蛇似的一边吐着信子一边将眼前的猎物逼得步步后退，“你想要的是什么，Haddock？”教授低沉的语调里透出直白的威胁气息，“你对Fury家族有什么企图？”  
“我……”Hiccup感觉到周身的气压都开始降低，他控制着自己的双腿不要因为对方强大的压迫感而后退。  
“贝尔曼的动力来自魔法部的野心、Fury的动力来自家族荣耀、Grimmel的动力来自对权力的渴望……那么你呢？”  
Hiccup的脑袋突然变得一片空白——那么他呢？  
从最初开始，Hiccup Haddock就像整个事件中唯一的外人，既不完全在魔法部一边，更对Grimmel家的财务危机没有任何兴趣，站在Toothless的立场上？可是对方已经明确拒绝了他的帮助，他还记得圣诞节后的那个夜晚，沉沉夜幕里没有一颗星。  
獾院咽了一下口水，企图让自己的声音听上去有底气一些：“Toothless是我的朋友。”  
“我相信现在想这么说的人光蛇院就有一大把。”莫顿并不买账，反而更加怀疑。  
“他指导过我训练……”  
“也指导过Grimmel。”莫顿打断了少年的补充，“Haddock先生，与其找这些说辞，倒不如痛快承认自己也和他们一样是冲着一点私欲去的。”  
Hiccup在拉锯中被逼到墙角，他的心脏在胸腔里剧烈的跳动，撕扯着他越来越急促的呼吸。少年的脑海里翻涌过那些阳光下明媚的细节和月光里深沉的秘密，甚至连皮肤的纹理和眼角的笑意他都能清晰回忆。没有一个自称是Toothless“朋友”的人能够拥有这些具体的细节，但在这个时刻，他突然感到任何的说辞都仿佛是可笑的借口，莫顿教授的目光似在看一个无药可救的病人，一边摇头一边在诊断书上盖章——“不可相信”。  
不是的，不是这样的！我跟他们不一样！  
“你说什么？”莫顿横下了眉毛。  
“我跟他们不一样……”Hiccup感觉到全身都开始不受控制的颤抖，不知是因为被怀疑的愤怒还是内心深处的什么东西即将被人掏出来的恐惧，“我不需要那个该死的戒指，不……，”他抓住胸口的袍子，毫不畏惧地直视对方的眼睛——如果语言不可信，那么他就把心脏掏出来给对方看，“您说的对，我甚至都不想做他的朋友。”  
说出这句话的时候他居然觉得身体变得轻松了起来，仿佛移开了胸口的一块大石头。  
是的，他不想，一点都不想，这个戒指对他来说毫无意义。  
他要的是那片璀璨的星空、夜幕下的俯冲、隐形衣下的低声细语、夕阳中的海风和比赛后紧紧的拥抱。他想起初次在禁林相遇的晚上，Toothless在他手腕上留下的温度。那个伤口突然像被火焰烫到一样燃烧起来，如同惩罚他不肯坦白的烙铁。  
啊，是的梅林，如果说这是私欲的话，那么他想要的远远、远远不止这些。Hiccup的手指用力内抠，似乎要把埋藏在胸口的盘根错节不计后果地连根拔出来。  
他想要Toothless在他颈窝里流淌的的呼吸，想要他唇边带着温度的黄油啤酒泡沫，想要月光下纠缠的嘴唇和他皮肤上的细小温度，还有，那双只注视着自己的绿眼睛。  
梅林，你可以用魔药控制他的意志、可以用魔杖禁锢他的自由、可以用家族利益交换他的顺从，强大的巫师几乎可以做到这一切所有的事情！可是我想知道，怎样才能得到那个不能用魔法得到的东西！  
一股炙热的液体涌出他的胸腔，如同滚烫的岩浆。Hiccup的心脏终于被挖了出来，他胸口的疼痛那么明显，地上躺着自己狼狈不堪的秘密，但他却松了一口气。  
答案简单到可笑，在闪烁其词中昭然若揭。  
是的，“我想要的只有Toothless，”Hiccup Haddock背靠墙壁，胸口的布料被纂到几乎破碎，少年闭上了眼睛，“我和他们不同，我只是爱他而已。”  
教授愣在原地，不单单是因为Hiccup的话，还有他肩头那只突然出现的守护神。  
半透明的小龙在Hiccup痛苦捂住心脏的时候就出现在了少年的肩膀，恶狠狠地盯着步步逼进的莫顿，展开翅膀警告他不要伤害少年，却在听到告白的瞬间愣住了。  
莫顿看着被他逼迫到狼狈不堪的少年，和他肩膀上突然不知所措的守护神，终于松开了眉毛。  
“呵，不可思议，每代总能出那么一个怪人……”Hiccup产生了错觉，教授的声音为什么听上去那么温和？  
“梅里尔，她总是喜欢和那些稀奇古怪的学生交朋友，一开始是我，后来有了Fury和体弱多病的伊迪斯——也就是Grimmel夫人。”他睁开眼抬起头，莫顿不知何时已经回到了桌边收拾起制药器具来，而肩膀的银色小龙则在少年察觉之前便悄无声息地消失了，“伊迪斯因病外出受限，梅里尔和Fury就陪着她把霍格沃茨翻了个底朝天，这本书就是那时候写的。”  
莫顿将少年制作的复原溶剂分装到几个小罐子里，用魔杖贴上了标签：“我其实不太明白梅里尔到底看上了Fury哪一点，那家伙在我看来只是个麻烦人物，经常带着伤来上课。”说着，教授拿起一小罐魔药交给少年，似乎陷入了某种回忆中，“但梅里尔每次都跑来问我要白鲜给Fury疗伤，这大概是后来我们唯一的交集了。”  
白鲜溶液在玻璃罐中发出一股奇异的褐色光泽，Hiccup想起Toothless腹部那道因为自己不熟练的咒语而留下的伤口。  
“您讨厌Fury吗？”少年斟酌着自己的问题，“我是说……如果没有他，梅里尔夫人或许依然和您在一起。”  
“我还没有自大到这个程度，”魔药教授罕见地带着微笑摇了摇头：“从古至今，唯有一样东西无法用魔法或者魔药制造出来。”莫顿望着少年询问的眼睛，将桌上的书本递了过去：”那才是比魔法部的权威或者贵族荣耀更能保护Fury的东西……而你已经展示给了我，Haddock先生，所以我愿意相信你。”  
“莫顿教授…”  
魔药教授把游戏指南塞到惊诧的少年手里：“我唯一的遗憾不是失去了梅里尔的爱，而是没能保护她。现在，这是我唯一能为她做的。”他深深看进少年的眼眸，但似乎又在透过他看着另外一个人，“Hiccup Haddock，你的回答呢？”  
“……拼尽我的一切，先生。”


	13. 牢记校训，眠龙勿扰

“这个地图上真有什么神奇的机关吗？”Astrid看着游戏手册里那些熟悉的地名感到深深的疑惑。  
“或许这和双胞胎的活点地图一样是需要什么口令来激活的？”Hiccup一不小心把自己的魔法道具供了出来。  
“哦，原来你们私底下还有这种交易，”Astrid斜了他一眼，不过Hiccup的话确实给了她灵感，“等等，贝尔曼说什么来着？戒指存放在隐匿之境中？”  
“Use the hidden word to enter the hidden world ……”Hiccup突然有了灵感，“或许是指某个没在地图上标出来的地点？要用排除法？”  
“又或许是指……”Astrid的眼神突然亮了起来，她拿出魔杖对着地图轻声念道：“急急现形。”  
地图上的标识应声逐渐消失在泛黄的纸张纹理中，接着，一些全新的墨迹浮现了出来。  
“地下棋盘、黑湖迷宫、会移动的壁炉！”那些原本平淡无奇的地名，突然改头换面，成了有趣的游戏地点，“所谓的密语就是指隐形墨水，这是张咒语隐藏起来的游戏地图！”Astrid兴奋地望着纸面上不断跳出来的名字。  
“也就是说戒指藏在这些隐藏机关的其中一个？”Hiccup则显得有些紧张，这些地点杂乱无章叫人毫无头绪。突然，他在不断蹦出来的名称中看到了一个单词。  
“龙的休息室？”Hiccup指了指湖底标注的位置。  
若是普通地图的话，那会是斯莱特林的宿舍所在地。虽然Fury家一直是蛇院不假，但在游戏地图上特意标注出来，似乎有些多此一举。两个学生交换了一下眼神，立刻决定打算去地图上标注的位置探个究竟。  
“结果我们真的到了斯莱特林的宿舍啊……”Astrid躲在隐形衣下看了看石墙，又看了看Hiccup手上的地图。一枚小星星从两个学生出发开始便闪现在地图上，为他们指明前进的方向，而现在，这枚小星星的位置正好和“龙的休息室”重叠在一起，“怎么办，我们要进去吗？可是我们不知道蛇院的口令啊。”  
霍格沃茨每个学院都有专属的休息室，而进门则需要对应的口令，为了保证安全，口令通常过一段时间就会变更，也不会对其他学院透露。  
“或许龙的休息室有什么专属的口令，密语不单指地图上隐形墨水的标记，还提示我们有一个隐藏的进门口令？”Hiccup想了想，开始翻动手上的册子，“比如……”  
“火焰？海鳗？”Astrid报了几个和龙相关的词汇，但墙面没有任何反应，“这要去哪儿找，范围太大了。”  
Hiccup没有接话，他的手停在书的第一页上，指尖在一行手写字上微微发烫。  
人们常常容易忽视习以为常的东西，比如习惯带眼镜的人，有时候反而不记得自己脸上还有两片玻璃。天天见到的文字也会自然而然失去特殊性，被大脑忽略甚至过滤，仿佛穿上了一件隐形衣。  
现在的Hiccup就是这种感觉。他揉揉眼睛，确认了一下书页上那串最初就被跳过的文字——作为霍格沃茨龙族休息室的口令，这真是再适合不过了。  
“Hiccup，你怎么不说话？”Astrid冲他摆摆手，却看到少年的眼睛里有了亮闪闪的火花。獾院少年抬起头，望向小狮子浅蓝色的眼眸，仿佛发现了无人知晓的宝藏：“Astrid，你还记得我们的校训吗？”  
“当然记得……”聪明的级长先是困惑了一下为什么少年突然开始考她校史，然后张大嘴露出了恍然大悟的表情：  
“眠龙勿扰！”  
在两个学生兴奋的和声中，蛇院的墙面缓缓打开，汹涌的潮水如同海啸般灌入，毫无防备的狮子和小獾在惊叫声中被裹挟着掉入了一个巨大的瀑布之中。惊人的冲击力和失重感里，Hiccup紧紧闭着眼睛，耳边充斥着水花剧烈的撞击声。但他的身体却是干燥的，甚至可以在水中呼吸。不一会儿，轰鸣深逐渐淡出，Hiccup感觉到自己已经落在平地。  
他睁开眼，发现自己正身处一个空旷的休息室内，头顶却是粼粼水光。  
“这是……什么地方……”Astrid四下张望了一下，发现这个休息室比起霍格沃茨的学生宿舍来说显得朴素了许多，由于天顶就是透明湖面，所以自然而然地在月光下形成一道淡绿色的室内光线，倒是和蛇院的配色异曲同工。  
“没想到霍格沃茨藏了这么个地方。”Astrid捡起掉落在地上的游戏指南，发现他们被刚才的水流冲到了不可思议的地方，“老天，我们现在居然在禁林的湖底！”  
原来如此。  
Hiccup瞬间明白了这个休息室的用途，以及为什么叫龙的休息室——这是一个满月之夜才被月光照亮的秘境，或许被发现者当作了避人耳目的安全屋，就像Toothless会去禁林中一样，但显然，相比禁林中会遇到其他的神奇猛兽，这个湖底的隐藏空间显得更加安全。休息室里反射着波光粼粼的浅绿色光线，在湖水的背景音中显得静谧安详，Hiccup和Astrid被这气氛感染，一时间都没有再说话，他们完全没有注意到背后墙面上那个没有火光的壁炉里突然亮起了一双绿莹莹的眼睛，随后从墙壁中钻出一个透明的夜煞的身影，直到夜煞完全钻出墙面，Hiccup才感觉到了异常的气息和响动。  
他猛一回头，透明的龙正用细长的瞳孔警惕地注视着闯入者，鼻息中透着威胁的声音。  
“Hiccup小心！”Astrid也在同一时间发现了身后的猛兽，她敏捷地掏出魔杖准备攻击，Hiccup赶忙喝止她：“别动Astrid！！”就在这短短几秒内夜煞的尾翼瞬间拉直，全身仿佛拉弓一般后撤摆出了攻击的姿势，对着Astrid的魔杖发出了低吼。  
“扔掉魔杖！！”Hiccup把手伸到袍子里迅速掏出魔杖扔到了一边，示意夜煞自己身上已经没有武器，“别紧张伙计，这是个误会……”  
“你疯了！”Astrid瞪大了眼睛看着Hiccup送死一般的举动发出惊呼，随后举起魔杖准备念咒。  
”看在梅林的份上Astrid！！“Hiccup转头一把拉住少女的手腕，用惊人的力气强迫她把魔杖放下。没想到掰手腕从来都是输家的Hiccup居然能使出这么大的臂力，少女在惊讶中吃痛松开了手，魔杖应声掉落。  
“Hiccup Haddock，要死你自己去死！！”她甩开了少年的钳制，往后退了几步。夜煞依旧维持着凶狠的眼神和紧绷的姿势，看到少女后退，它把眼神转移到了Hiccup身上。  
“好了，大家都放松些。”Hiccup小心翼翼地抬起脚，把魔杖踢远，“你看，我们是根据梅里尔Fury夫人的指南来到这里的，并不是什么可疑的人。”  
万分可疑。  
守护房间的使者没有轻易让步，但有了和Toothless交流的经验，Hiccup顺利在无言的对峙中读出了夜煞的想法。  
“Hiccup你在废话些什么，它根本听不懂！“  
“不，它明白！”Hiccup坦然地直视着对方警惕的眼神，“我也明白它想说什么。”  
听到这句话，夜煞的动作突然缓和下来。绷直的尾巴开始放松靠近地面，细长的瞳孔变成了询问的椭圆形。  
“是的伙计，我能明白。”Hiccup缓缓伸出右手，小心地贴上了夜煞的下颌。透明的龙往后退了一小步，但没有甩开脸侧的手心，Astrid在少年身后望着眼前不可思议的一幕狠狠掐了自己一把。  
“梅林的胡子……”发现这不是在做梦，女孩一边揉着被自己捏痛的手臂一边打量着看上去胸有成竹的Hiccup。  
“这种龙叫做夜煞，是Fury家的守护神，骑士家族的称呼也是源于它，”Hiccup把龙的变化看在眼里，内心越发笃定了起来，“看样子这头应该是Fury夫人留下来看管这个房间的。”  
“Night Fury……？”Astrid看到原本散发着杀气的龙在Hiccup手中很快变得柔和了起来，才稍微平复了一下内心的恐惧，向少年和龙的方向跨了一小步，“所以梅林的传说是真的……”  
Hiccup没有回答，只是用手指轻轻拨弄了一下守护神冰冷的颌骨，龙的瞳孔不出所料变成了柔和的圆形，里面的好奇大过了怀疑，探究地打量着这个并不惧怕自己的少年。  
“嗨，我叫Hiccup，是Toothless的朋友。”Hiccup轻声做着自我介绍。龙的脸庞凑近了一些，呼吸钻进巫师袍的袖子里，弄得Hiccup有些痒痒。  
“听着，Fury家现在遇到了一些麻烦，需要找到一枚绿宝石戒指，你能帮助我们吗？”Hiccup说完，发现方才躲得远远的少女也在天生的好奇和无端的恐惧中选择了前者，蹑手蹑脚地来到了身边。  
“这是Astrid，她是我的朋友。”Hiccup赶忙向守护神介绍道。  
“真神奇，它能听懂。”Astrid不由自主低下头看着少年手中乖顺的猛兽，夜煞对着少女吐了一小截舌头，露出了”那是当然“的得意眼神。  
“哈，我猜我也能听懂它说什么。”Astrid被这略带调皮的反应逗笑了。  
“是的，其实和他们沟通很容易。”龙的脸颊终于在几次试探后贴了上来。Hiccup跪下身子，以便自己的视线能和对方平齐。这样一来，原本遮住手腕的巫师袍便滑落下来，露出了一道浅浅的伤痕。眼尖的守护神凑上去看了一眼便露出惊讶的表情，它望向Hiccup，同时从喉咙里发出咕噜声，似乎是在询问什么。  
“不，那并不要紧。”Hiccup赶快把袖子撩上来盖住已经快消失的疤痕，企图尽快挡住边上Astrid好奇的窥探。但Astrid可不是普通人，预备役奥罗身手敏捷地拽下Hiccup的袖子，高声问道：“Hiccup，你这个伤口是怎么回事？”  
“我……我不当心摔伤了……”  
“你可省省吧，这分明是割出来的！”Astrid一炮把少年的借口堵了回去，“难道是为了Toothless？你们不会在研究什么奇怪的巫术吧？”  
“你觉得我有这个本事吗？”Hiccup叹了口气。  
“哦！我知道了！”少女一下子想起了什么，“补血剂！”她确实是一个过目不忘的好学生，“你救了一头龙？然后才和Toothless成为了朋友？！”  
差不多大概是这个意思，Hiccup一脸尴尬地点点头。不过守护神似乎很清楚这道疤痕的由来，开始亲昵地用头顶和侧脸拱蹭少年的手腕。  
“好啦好啦，”Hiccup架不住这番示好，只能用手拖住夜煞的脑袋，试图让它先听自己把话说完，“那么你能帮帮我们吗？我们在找属于Toothless的那枚戒指。”  
当然，那双绿眼睛对着Hiccup眨了眨，然后收回玩耍的姿势正襟危坐了起来。这会儿模糊的云层逐渐散开，湖面上出现了月亮圆圆的光斑，仿佛漆黑舞台上唯一的追光灯，随着云朵的散去，缓缓落在守护神的左眼，那道深绿色染上了银白的光晕，Hiccup的眼中逐渐浮现出绿色和银色交错的画面，他仿佛中了什么魔咒一般，向那只散发出异样光芒的左眼伸出了带着伤疤的手。  
在触碰的瞬间，夜煞闭上了眼睛，原本就透明的身体如同融雪一般消失在月亮越发强烈地照射中，唯有被追光灯照射的部分银光逐渐变得刺眼，剔透的绿眸则逐渐缩小，Hiccup在强光中闭上了眼睛。  
等到他再次睁开眼的时候，手心里已经躺着那枚多少人都找寻不到的绿宝石银戒。  
“Hiccup……”Astrid走到他身边来，一时不敢相信刚才发生的这一切。两个人都因为突如其来的收获而惊得失去了语言，直到被所有教授都看好成为奥罗的女孩下意识地感觉到有人在盯着他们看。  
那视线来自头顶，Astrid立刻回头向上望去，发现被照射得透亮的湖面映出了一匹白色红眼的神符马，她和Hiccup就像罐子里的小虫，已经被猩红的视线锁住。  
“Hiccup，我们被盯上了。”她悄悄提醒身边的小獾，Hiccup抬头后，立刻认出了那匹马就是之前在禁林中袭击自己的那头猛兽，对方已经开始做出了俯冲的姿势。  
“Astrid小心！！”Hiccup只来得及把Astrid一把扑开，两个人一起倒在布满了石块的地面，身边刮起巨大翅膀扇带来的狂风，一些小石头打在他们身上。  
“糟了！它抢走了戒指！”Astrid很快就爬起来发现了猛兽已经衔起了地上的戒指，情急之下她举起魔杖就是一道“神锋无影”。猛兽左前腿上立刻被割开一个触目惊醒的血口，神符马死死咬着戒指不肯放松，而通红的眼睛一下子变得更加恐怖，它掉转了方向直接着Astrid猛冲过来。  
“障碍重重！！”Hiccup在马蹄就要踢到Astrid的刹那打出了一个咒语，虽然方向有些偏了，但成功改变了猛兽冲刺的方向，神符马一下子拉高了高度，向着湖面直冲而上，翅膀击碎的湖面泛起破碎的涟漪，几乎看不到湖面上的情形。  
“扫帚飞来！！”事不宜迟，Hiccup和Astrid立刻召唤了自己的飞天扫帚，以最大的速度追了上去。  
冲出湖面的瞬间，Hiccup再次确认那个休息室确实位于禁林内湖的下方，怪不得之前他也是在同样的地点撞见了神符马。等等，难道这匹马之前就是在寻找戒指吗？这是单纯的巧合？还是背后另有其人？  
“它往学校的方向去了！”Astrid在高空观察，很快便在禁林茂密的树枝间发现了一闪而过的白色身影，Hiccup赶忙跟着调转了方向，猛兽的速度实在太快，几乎就是一道闪电，追逐间他的体力已经用到顶峰，呼吸越来越困难。  
“神锋无影！”Astrid看准白色马匹钻出森林的一刹那，又发射了一道攻击魔法。已经受伤的猛兽又被击中翅膀，它还是死死咬着嘴不肯放松戒指，但失去了动力后开始飞速向下坠落，砰地一声扎进了霍格沃茨城堡边的树林里。  
“Astrid，赶快！！”Hiccup紧随其后降落，一把扔开了扫帚，追着地上的血迹向树林深处跑去，可迎接他的只是一颗被撞断的小树以及地上突然中断的鲜血痕迹。  
“Hiccup！”Astrid也赶了上来，面对这奇异的场景说不出话来，半响，她才对着明显有些泄了气的少年说道，“别担心，中了两次攻击咒，至少我们知道它走不远。”


	14. Like father ,like daughter

Hiccup翘课了。  
他翘掉了莫顿教授的魔药课，因为他不知道该怎么向给予自己莫大帮助的人解释昨晚发生的一切。  
据鼻涕粗讲，教授倒是没怎么在意他的缺席，只是獾院今年的分数可能会有点难看罢了。  
“真不公平，那个Light也没来，居然只扣咱们的分。”鼻涕粗恨恨地吐槽。  
这也算是莫顿的正常发挥吧，Hiccup想。白天他又去昨晚的迫降地点勘察了一番，发现血迹已经被清理干净，树木也恢复了原状，心里暗叫不妙。Astrid一整天都在赶课程，晚上又被球队叫走去开会，说是要加强赛场安全，临走前给了他一个抱歉的眼神。无奈之下，Hiccup只好拿出了封存许久的活点地图，准备趁着夜色再去独自碰碰运气。  
说来奇怪，今天Light跟他一样白天翘了魔鬼教授的课，而等他走到门廊附近的时候，贵族少女的名字突然就出现在了活点地图上。  
披着隐形衣的獾院心里不由得咯噔一下，隐隐觉得今晚似乎有些什么不同寻常的地方。他略加思考，便悄悄跟了上去。  
Light走得很快，时不时留意着周围的情况，眼睛里透露出一丝警惕。Hiccup注意到她的脸色异常的苍白，仿佛下一秒就会因为贫血晕过去。刚从法国转校来的女生对学校的结构显得非常熟悉，她拐了好几个弯，从一个偏门走出了霍格沃茨城堡，开始小跑起来。Hiccup为了不弄出声响跟得有些艰难，很快，Light的脚步停在了黑湖边。  
Hiccup躲在一颗树后，眼看着少女拿出魔杖对着黑漆漆的湖面画了一道他没见过的符咒。接着，神奇的事情就发生了——那匹突然消失的神符马，凭空出现在了黑漆漆的湖面上。  
Hiccup百分之百确定那就是他正在寻找的抢劫犯，因为马的身上还留着魔咒攻击的伤痕。受伤的生物在黑色夜幕和湖面的衬托下仿佛一个刚从地狱回来的幽灵，Light向幽灵伸出手去，马匹露出一个痛苦的表情，接着便从嘴里吐出了那枚戒指。  
Light Grimmel来自法国布斯巴顿学院，据说这所法兰西魔法学校的标志生物就是神符马。虽然不确定眼前这一匹和Light是什么关系，但从现在的情况看，她一定早在圣诞节之前就开始瞒着魔法部寻找戒指的下落，却一直没有找到进入休息室的线索。  
“干得好，”Light摸了摸神符马的脑袋，“有了这个，Grimmel的地位就能得到巩固。”  
神符马的伤似乎没能够得到有效的治疗，它轻声嘶鸣了一下，缓缓趴到了地上——这对连睡觉都站着的马匹来说很不寻常，看得出Astrid的攻击对它造成了严重的损伤。  
“我们只需要再处理一件事，就能安心回到法国。”  
隐藏在夜色中的Hiccup悄悄举起了魔杖  
“戒指飞……”  
“除你武器！”  
少女喊出魔咒的瞬间，Hiccup才发现自己中计了。他的魔杖飞落到对方的身边，发出清脆的响声。  
“解除你的伪装。”Light准确地指着Hiccup的位置，冷声命令道。  
Hiccup只好从树后走出来，脱掉了隐形衣。  
“走近些，Hiccup Haddock先生。”Light看清对方后露出了“果然是你”的表情，“不仅弄伤我的神符马，还想要乘人之危偷东西。”  
“嘿，这原本就是它从我手里抢走的。”Hiccup毫不退让地走到少女跟前，看到Light眯起的瞳孔里泛出和神符马一样暗红色的光芒。  
“那也和你没有关系，戒指是属于Fury家族的，我有权替他们保管。”  
“Toothless知道吗？”Hiccup往前迈了一步，盯着那双暗红色的眼睛，Light的魔杖已经抵在了他的脖子上。  
“我可不像你，对他这么信任。”Light看着少年隐隐的愤怒，笑了一下，“这是我的筹码，等Fury切实履行了对Grimmel家的承诺，我自然会把戒指还给他。”Light皱了皱眉头：“这件事和你没有任何关系，劝你和你那个狮院的朋友别老想着管闲事，也别想着耍花招。”  
“耍花招？”  
“少装蒜，前两天鬼飞球的事是不是你干的？”少女的眼中满是怀疑，Hiccup这才注意到Light没有抬起的手腕上绑着一层厚厚的绷带。  
“你被鬼飞球打伤了？”Hiccup心里突然升起一股不好的预感。鬼飞球在比赛中并不是进攻用球，除了蛇院那些不惜犯规来赢球的疯子，其他学院在比赛中都很守规矩，像Grimmel这种级别的运动员似乎不应该会因为对手的恶意攻击或者个人失误而被打中。  
“不是你吗？”Light定了定，发现Hiccup眼睛里没有撒谎的痕迹，反而有些忧心忡忡。  
“我保证，不是我和Astrid干的。”Hiccup眉头紧锁，“你没有报告给学校吗？”  
“说了，不过我在你们这儿吃不开，教授没很重视，最近这类事情发生了不少，他们似乎没空管我。”没有享受到法国国内那种众星捧月的态度，贵族小姐显然有些不高兴。可被她这么一说，Hiccup倒想起来最近确实听到了几次球员在赛场上被莫名击中的消息，狮院今天的赛前会议似乎也是为了提醒球员赛场上对异常飞行的比赛用球多留个心眼。  
这时，身后的神符马发出一声微弱的嘶鸣，引起了两人的注意。  
白色巨兽的翅膀上，半结痂的伤口触目惊心，滴落的深色血液在湖边形成一滩暗黑色的痕迹。Hiccup看了一眼挣扎的马匹，对仍举着魔杖的少女说道：“先不说那些，你的神符马被Astrid的攻击咒伤到，需要高级的治疗咒才能消除危险，我可以帮它。”  
少年把右手伸到袍子里，左手示意Light不要紧张：“我这里还有一些白鲜溶液，光用愈合如初伤口还是会开裂的，“他举起了莫顿给他调配的药剂，“神锋无影需要速速复原咒和药剂配合，才能完全治愈。”前段时间努力学习的效果非常显著，Hiccup对严重伤情的处理知识已经不止那些初级的咒语了。  
Light看着地上的神符马稍微犹豫了一下，缓缓把魔杖收了回去：“我的治疗咒确实很差，那是因为我更喜欢攻击咒，所以，别耍小聪明。”  
Hiccup蹲下身捡起落在一边的魔杖，对着虚弱的生物念起了咒语。这是他第一次实施这个高级的魔咒，但他早已不会质疑自己的能力。  
Hiccup Haddock，突然之间发现自己不再是那个漫无目的又缺乏自信的巫师了。他现在是獾院球队的王牌、是教授们口中的优秀学生，时不时还会收到几封告白信。不过他的心里永远有一个缺口，没有任何一个治疗咒能修复它。  
神符马的伤口在咒语和魔药的作用下逐渐愈合，眼神中的焦躁和不安也逐渐褪去。  
Hiccup想，如今的他已经有能力消除留在Toothless身上的伤痕，可他却不知何时才能有这个机会。  
“最好让它休息几天，养好伤口。”Hiccup看了看走到他身边的Light，女孩顿了一下，轻声问道：“Toothless身上也有一道伤疤，也是你治疗的吗？”  
Hiccup感觉心尖抖了一下，他努力不去想这句话意味着什么：“是的，不过当时我对魔咒的掌握还不太熟练，疤痕处理得不好。”他想了想，把还剩下一些药水的药瓶塞到女孩手里：“这瓶药可以给他用，会让伤疤变小一些。”  
Light捏着瓶子看了看里面的溶液，又看了看站起身来的少年。  
自从一年前她发现了母亲的信件，便开始秘密前往英国寻找戒指的下落，可除了推测出东西被藏在霍格沃茨湖底之外，一直都没有很大的进展，就算带着Toothless去找莫顿，也只是被随意搪塞了一番。但眼前这个棕发的少年，不知用了什么方法，居然抢先一步找到了戒指的下落。要不是神符马在湖边坚持找寻，她差一点就失去了这枚筹码。  
Light曾经向Toothless问起过獾院的找球手，出于研究魁地奇对手的目的，当时Toothless仅仅冷漠地回了一句“不太熟”。但Light敏感地发现这个在Toothless口中不太熟的人有些不同寻常。  
最初发现这一点是在魔药课上，Hiccup每次被教授讽刺扣分，蛇院总会对他大加嘲讽，而Toothless只是安静地盯着书本，仿佛漠不关心，Light以为只是他对这些不感兴趣也懒得融入，但她渐渐发现，在其他时候——那些没有人关注到Hiccup的时候——他的目光却常常飘到少年的鸡窝头上。自从发现了这一点，另外那些默默的关注也突然便得明显起来：在餐桌上、在训练场擦肩而过时，以及Hiccup在早餐桌上收到情书被人起哄的时候。  
她会看到那个伤口完全是出于意外——记错了更衣室方向，结果恰好碰到刚被队长说服作为替补一起训练的Toothless正在换队服。  
说句实话，这个伤口虽然看着很吓人，可如果去校医院接受治疗，也会比现在恢复得好得多。但Toothless似乎并没有这个打算，甚至有一种打算就这样留着它的意思。  
Light想到这里，像要证实什么一般，对着Hiccup问道：“所以，你喜欢他？”  
自从在莫顿教授面前坦白之后，Hiccup对这件事已经不在躲避了，他坦然地看着Light的眼睛——它们在月光下呈现出石榴似的明媚的红色——说道：“不，比这更糟，我爱他。”  
Light或许没料到Hiccup会这么坦诚地回答，她抬了抬眉毛，勾起一个略显尴尬的笑来：“哦，梅林，真恶心。”  
那些刻意的疏远和少年对戒指的执著都有了合理的解释。  
“相信我，在他面前我可说不出这样的话来。”再说了，“现在说这个也没有意义。”Hiccup拍了拍袍子上的泥土。  
“喂，Haddock，”Light把药瓶塞进袍子里，挥了挥魔杖令神符马消失在一片光芒中，“你能不能告诉我，这是种什么感觉？”  
“啊？”Hiccup抬头一愣，发现Light没有看着他，而是望着黑湖阴沉沉的湖面若有所思。  
“我不知道，从来都……”Light望着毫无生气的湖面叹了一口气。  
Grimmel家族的婚姻是典型的政治婚姻，因此，Grimmel先生不爱他的妻子，也不关心他的女儿，只有在赌桌上才显出一点真正的热情来。Grimmel夫人身体一直欠佳，Light出生后更是每况愈下，一直卧病在床，女儿的一切都交给了仆人打点。没有父母庇护的孩子通常都是欺凌的对象，索性Light是个争强好胜龇牙必报的性格，因此小时候并没有受过太大的委屈，但她很快就发现，不管自己多么努力，父亲仍旧不会多看她一眼。  
夫人去世后，她的遗物都静静躺在房间里，只有Light会因为思念母亲而悄悄溜进房间去翻找那些被小心收藏起来的相片和信件，通过这些在父亲眼中微不足道的东西，她知道了母亲过去有哪些朋友，喜欢做什么，以及，为Fury家保留着一个不大不小的秘密。  
原本她并没有多想，也懒得去掺和魔法部的调查对象，但突然造访的赌场债主和几乎能够掏空家底的清单让她改变了想法。  
“这个女人顶着Grimmel的名号给Fury家做背书，你还嫌不够麻烦吗？！”起初Grimmel先生对女儿的提议并不赞同——他不是不赞成利益联姻，而是唯恐和Fury的深交会破坏家族的名声（尽管这个名声已经被快他的赌瘾掏空），但在Light出示了那些信件，并表示有头绪可以找到戒指后，Grimmel先生就改变了看法。  
Light不会记错的，那是头一次，她的父亲正眼看着她说道：“这么些年养着你终于有点用处了。”  
女孩当然知道这压根就算不上一句赞扬，甚至旁人听来会感到气愤，但她却为了这句话高兴了好几天。  
她痛恨她的血液会为了这种人渣的肯定而雀跃，她也痛恨那些永远无法摆脱的执念，但她却不知道除了这些她还能追求什么。摆在她面前的路从来就只有一条——用尽一切办法，维持Grimmel家族。除此之外，别无其他。  
至于爱呢？爱只是一个可悲的奢侈品。  
“那些诗和音乐，写得这么神乎其神，好像那是个无所不能的东西。”Light看着空空荡荡的夜幕笑了一下，脸上有些怀疑、但似乎又想相信。毕竟这是再强的巫师都无法实现的法术，即使是最高级的迷情剂，制造的也不过是个廉价的假象而已。  
相比之下，那枚戒指和家族的那些光环，就显得枯燥乏味，不那么有趣了。  
“或许有的人会感到无所不能，可我却常常觉得自己一无是处。”Hiccup认真地说道，“但即便是这样，”即便他深知星空远在亿万公里，自己渺小得如同高空俯瞰下的微弱灯火那样不值一提，却还是要不顾一切伸手去摘那颗星，“我还是没有办法放弃。”  
“即使没有回音吗？”Light转头看看夜空下的棕发少年。  
“即使没有回音。”  
爱只要一个人就能完成，就好像陶德为梅丽尔坚守的那个秘密。  
少女望着Hiccup深沉温柔的眼睛，突然冒出了一个想法：“Hiccup Haddock，想不想和我做个交易？”  
Grimmel家的独女，一直遵循着家族对她的要求亦步亦趋，唯恐自己偏离了轨迹失去关注，可她一直都知道，那些围绕在周围的目光，其实根本就不在她本人身上。他们看到的是她的家徽，而她只能拼命去把那个标志擦得锃亮，好让那些人不要离开自己。现在她突然想看看，如果她也来一次不计后果的飞蛾扑火，会是怎样的结局。  
Light看着Hiccup诧异的神奇突然觉得无聊的游戏变得有趣起来：“很简单，如果你在学院杯击败我的话，我就无条件把戒指交给你。”少女的表情让Hiccup不由自主地想到赌桌上孤注一掷的赌徒，正准备用自己所有的筹码去和庄家来一场疯狂的博弈。  
“你在开玩笑？”Hiccup看到少女眯起的眼睛居然像神符马一样变成了猩红色。   
Light摇头笑了笑：“我在开赌局。”  
Grimmel的父亲是个赌徒，很不幸，她也是。  
距离学院杯还有几场预赛，Light的意思，显然她有自信能够闯进决赛。而Hiccup因为近期状态不佳已经失了几分，要想拿到学院杯，首先要确保不再输球，其次就是在最后一战中击败蛇院。  
就在这个时候，他在手背上感觉到一股熟悉的热量，耳边仿佛听到了晚风中那句清晰的箴言。  
那么，祝愿胜利属于你。  
Hiccup看着少女红宝石一般的眼睛，感觉到全身都恢复了活力：“一言为定。”


	15. 如果不想让对方拒绝，就要先一步出手

第二天起，獾院找球手的状态突飞猛进，甚至比原来更好，带领球队轻取拉文克劳，训练也异常努力，这让克里斯喜出望外。当然，队长高兴的还有另外一件事——蛇院由于已经提前进入决赛，加上主力队员Light手腕的伤情，预赛最后一场竟然直接派了几个低年级上场，赫奇帕奇等于白捡了个便宜。斯莱特林的操作虽然饱受诟病，可从保留体力以及保密战术的角度看，却又显得非常聪明，毕竟蛇院只在乎最后的结果，根本不在乎他人的评价。Hiccup不太清楚这算不算是Light计划中的一环，但这不是现在应该关心的问题，他得集中精力确保最后的胜利。  
另一方面，最近在比赛和训练中发生的几起比赛用球失控事件也引起了学校的重视，教授们正在研究是否需要找一些专家来对那些失控的球做个鉴定，保证决赛的安全。与此同时，不希望蛇院获胜的学生们在决赛前团结起来为獾院加油，Hiccup在学校中的人气也开始水涨船高，收到的应援礼物也越来越多，这算是他最近的一个小小烦恼。  
“那个……”在第N次被不认识的女生拦下后，身边的小伙伴都会自觉为他让出一个空间，绕道走开，不去打扰明星球员和崇拜者的互动——无视明星本人求助又无奈的眼神。队长克里斯在Hiccup恳求的目光里拍了拍他的肩膀说道：“今天是赛前最后一次训练，不要迟到哦！”  
Hiccup在内心翻了一个大大的白眼，看来凡事还是要靠自己。他下定决心直接拒绝掉对方。  
“抱歉我……”  
“请和我去三把扫帚约会吧！”还没等Hiccup把句子说完整，他手里就被强行塞了一个厚厚的粉色信封和一大盒巧克力，告白者本人压根就没想听他当场的回复（或者说拒绝），飞速完成了这场单方邀请后撒腿就跑，Hiccup只能在零星的起哄声中跟着开始奔跑。  
小姑娘脚步快得惊人，耳边响起围观群众看热闹不嫌事儿大的助威声，Hiccup追了几条走廊，居然把人给跟丢了，他焦急地四下张望了一番，看到一个黑影闪过转角，连忙追了上去。  
“嘿，等一下！”  
接下来的场面确实充满了戏剧效果，走廊尽头巨大的玻璃窗剪裁出阳光晶莹剔透的碎片，像是万圣节那天舞台上洒下的魔法粉末，Hiccup眼睁睁看着原本以为是低年级赫奇帕奇的背影转过身，换成了一双熟悉湖绿色的眼睛，在纷纷扬扬的金色反光中震惊地望着自己。  
“……Toothless……”他轻声念了那个名字，生怕惊扰了这个梦境一般的空间。对方睁大了眼睛没有回答，Hiccup甚至能在那片微微泛着涟漪的湖水里看到自己的倒影。  
Toothless张了张嘴，似乎想说什么，但很快他就看到了少年手里那个颜色可疑的信封以及精心包装的巧克力盒子，獾院找球手气喘吁吁的样子仿佛追了一路，脸颊因为刚才的追逐有些微微泛红，黑发少年的心跳开始不受控制地加速。赫奇帕奇的身上像是有什么磁场，龙族少年在大脑里不断提醒自己不要走上前，不要靠过去。他们就这样僵持了一小会儿，等Hiccup回过神来，才注意到Toothless盯着他手里的东西露出欲言又止的眼神。  
他看看手里捧着的东西，再看看他们的姿势，再看看空无一人的四周和漫天落下的阳光的碎片——梅林，这个定格场景简直过于诡异了！！  
“不是！”Hiccup像踩着什么机关一样往后跳了一大步，“这不是……这是别人给我的！”他想了想还是不太对，脸涨得通红，“是一个不认识的人硬塞给我的！”Hiccup手不知该怎么摆，只好慌乱地找到信封上女孩手写的名字给对方看：”这是……乔安！对，我刚才是想把这些东西还给她……“  
”恭喜你进了决赛。“Toothless温和地打断了Hiccup的前因后果，不着痕迹地往后退了退，似乎是在提醒自己和少年拉开距离。  
“谢谢，”Hiccup感觉到了对方的后撤，他尴尬地看了看手里那些无关紧要的东西，仿佛下定了什么决心似的说：“有关决赛的事情……”  
“今年是我在霍格沃茨的最后一年。”Toothless先一步扔下一个炸弹，“学期结束后我就会和Light回法国，转入布斯巴顿。”Hiccup语塞抬起头，以为自己出现了幻听，他满心希望这是个玩笑或者整蛊，但Toothless的眼睛里却全是真诚。  
“为，为什么……”少年在震惊之下只能发出几个微弱的单词。  
“我已经厌倦了这些，Hiccup。”Toothless平静地看着少年焦急的样子，再一次叫了他的名字，可听上去却完全不是以前的样子，几乎就和那句‘Haddock先生’一样疏离，“安娜阿姨大概也是因为这样才远走罗马尼亚的吧。”  
“等一下，Toothless……”  
“我会作为助理教练参加这次决赛，算是在霍格沃茨留个纪念，到时候还请多指教了。”这一次，蛇院毫不掩饰地向后退了一步，成功制止了Hiccup想走上前的脚步。  
窗外的天空不知怎么开始暗淡下来，厚厚的云朵升起，室内黄金一般的光线逐渐消失。Toothless转身时，宽大的袍子在所剩无几的阳光里划出一道凌厉的线条，宣告梦境的结束。  
\--------------------------------  
再次站上训练场的Hiccup显现除了明显的焦躁。克里斯吼了他无数次不要着急、不要冲动，但还是阻止不了少年在训练场上的横冲直撞。他想快一点，再快一点抓到金色飞贼，因为这是改变一切的唯一方法。  
“Hiccup！”终于看不下去的克里斯在一阵惊险的冲刺后一把抓住少年的光轮流星，逼迫他降低速度，“你在干什么！这是比赛，全队要互相配合！”他看了看身后纷纷转过头来望着自己训话的队员，才稍微压低了音量对Hiccup说道：“我知道你很想赢，我们也都是这么想的。”他拍拍少年起伏的肩膀，“你不能光靠自己。”  
Hiccup终于冷静了一些，他做了几个深呼吸，向队长点点头，又朝向其他队员说道：“抱歉，各位。是我太急躁了。”  
“没事，别太给自己压力了。”其他队员纷纷表示理解，毕竟这对赫奇帕奇来说是一件大事，不仅是Hiccup，大多数队员也都是第一次直面决赛压力。  
“还有两天就能一决胜负了，我们得沉住气。”克里斯给了肩负重任的找球手一个鼓励的眼神，Hiccup感激地看了队长一眼，转过方向向高处飞去，静静地看着其他队员在进行阵型和传球练习，打算先清空一下思路再投入训练。可没过多久，他就感觉传球练习有些不太顺利，其中一个击球手好几次都发生了失误，球路偏离方向，打乱了原本合理地阵型。  
“怎么回事……？”击球手是一个资深的高年级队员，不应该犯如此低级的错误。  
“Hiccup，这个队形是我们的备用方案，你再来一起练一下吧。”克里斯见找球手平复得差不多了，便向Hiccup飞来，打算给他解释一下备用的阵型。  
“克里斯你看，那个游走球好像有点问题。”Hiccup皱起了眉头，冲队长喊道。  
“什么？”飞到一半的克里斯似乎没听清楚，他放慢了速度，向Hiccup露出一个询问的表情。  
“那边！”地空中的队员们因为游走球的再次偏离发出一小片惊呼，Hiccup赶紧抬手指了指游走球的方向给克里斯看。  
“哪儿？”队长还没来得及回头看，电光火石之间，诡异的游走球就像被抓包的小偷似的猛得改变了路径，向着无辜的克里斯冲了过来。  
“克里斯让开！！”Hiccup一个俯冲一把推开克里斯，又急速拉升躲开了游走球的撞击，他回头一看，那个游走球又把目标锁定了坏它好事的找球手，以惊人的速度向他飞来，就像一颗陨石一心想撞破地球。  
“怎么回事！快去找教授！”“把魔杖拿来！”其他队员开始意识到事情不对，几个击球手开始快速拉升企图追上来救援。不受控制的游走球速度堪比金色飞贼，Hiccup被追得异常辛苦，他在条件不足的情况下紧急做了一个俯冲，钻入赛场周围的建筑内部，企图通过横梁的阻隔来减低追击者的速度。但游走球比他想象的灵活的多，Hiccup不禁怀疑有人在用咒语控制它的行动。  
一阵艰难的追逐战后，Hiccup再次回到空中，发现追击者已经不见了踪影。  
“Hiccup，你没事吧！”克里斯看着再次出现的找球手松了口气。  
“没事。”Hiccup向焦急的队友们打了个手势，这时他突然觉得身后划过一阵风，接着背部就重重挨了一击，眼前开始天旋地转。在周围的惊呼声中他摔到了地上，耳边响起“四分五裂”的咒语和爆炸声，接着是飞行课教授的声音。  
“这件事情必须报告魔法部！”  
随后，黑暗如同一张大网，包围了他的全部知觉。  
等他在次醒来的时候，Astrid正在床边和克里斯、双胞胎抢怪味豆吃，他们看到Hiccup鄙视的眼神完全没有自省的意思。  
“哦Hiccup，太好了，你醒了。”Astrid往嘴里扔了一颗豆子，点点头，“不错，烤肉味，我喜欢。”  
”是被你们吵醒的。“Hiccup斜了斜眼，想要坐起身，却发现背部传来一阵剧痛。  
“你被游走球打到了背，可怜的家伙。”暴芙纳特从盒子里吭哧吭哧抓出了一把零食问道，“要来一颗吗？”  
“你叫我怎么吃？！”  
“切，不吃算了，这可是人气新品，排了多久才买到！”暴躁的狮院发明家很嫌弃地白了他一眼，似乎是在指责他不识货。  
“不是这个问题！”Hiccup感觉刚醒过来脑袋就快爆炸了，“我这样怎么去比赛！”  
“Hiccup你不用担心，”克里斯嘴里也塞着什么吃的东西，“决赛已经推迟到下周了，学校正请魔法部的人来检查，估计是那些球有什么质量问题。”  
听说魔法部的人来了学校，按理是可以放心了，但Hiccup总觉得心里冒出些莫名的不踏实。  
“话说你可伤得真是时候啊，校医院这会儿都有单间了，赶紧来体验一下。”Astrid向病床上的少年挤挤眼睛。  
“是啊，欢迎你们到我这里聚餐，请问我为什么没得吃？”Hiccup翻了个白眼，这才注意到自己确实是躺在一个独立房间的病床上，怪不得这群人聊天吃东西肆无忌惮的。  
“因为医生说你只能吃那些。”悍夫纳特指了指床头柜上瓶瓶罐罐的药剂。  
Hiccup心想，还是昏过去的好。  
这群家伙在病房里叽叽喳喳了一阵，直到医生来做例行检查才被赶了出去。  
“幸亏没伤到骨头。”医生对Hiccup的恢复情况表示满意，“但还是需要静养几天，所以我们才把你安排了单间。”  
可是完全没能安静啊！Hiccup在心里吐槽了刚才那群来开派对的人。  
“你的背还痛吗？”  
“还有一点儿。”Hiccup稍微动了动，疼痛感让他不由自主扯了一下嘴角。  
这似乎在医生的意料之中，她嘱咐了几句，便留下Hiccup一个人，面对着静悄悄的夜幕。  
哦，这下确实是‘静养’了，Hiccup百无聊赖地躺在床上，背部的疼痛在注意力没被分散的时候愈发鲜明起来，叫他无法入睡。好不容易意识开始迷迷糊糊了，Hiccup却忽然听到门把手轻轻转动的声音。  
门被小心地打开，又被小心地关上。来人刻意隐藏着气息，显然不是医生或者Astrid他们。  
该死，魔杖在袍子里，而袍子早就被收在了一边，现在他只是个穿着病号服还背疼的麻瓜！Hiccup不敢轻举妄动，只能顺水推舟，在床上装睡。  
神秘的入侵者轻手轻脚在Hiccup床边游荡了好一会儿，Hiccup都怀疑这人是不是在看他那些药剂的说明书，接着，他感觉到脸旁飘过一丝热热的呼吸——对方把头凑了过来，凑得很近，大概是想确认一下Hiccup是不是真的睡着了。  
下个瞬间，他忽然感觉一只温热的掌心覆上了他垂在侧身的手背。  
少年几乎是在肌肤接触的瞬间就认出了掌心的主人，一道强烈的电流在碰触的瞬间冲过他手上的血管，直接击破了他的心脏。Hiccup竭力控制住自己不要颤抖，庆幸屋里的黑暗给了他天然的伪装。  
没过几秒，掌心的温暖突然撤了回去，大概是对方生怕这个唐突的触碰吵醒了睡眠中的伤员，但很快，Hiccup一动不动的睡姿让对方放松了警惕，獾院少年的手背上又有了指尖的温度。  
在没有视觉辅助的情况下，触觉仿佛被无限放大。Hiccup可以清晰地感觉到对方的指尖顺着他手背的皮肤纹理缓缓向上滑动，所经之处留下热热痒痒的感觉，随着指尖的引领爬上他的心尖。接着是手指，如同滚烫的小蛇稍加力气攀附缠绕上来，带领整个手掌再次温柔地裹覆住少年因为紧张而微凉的手背，让人不由自主地想到静谧中紧紧缠绕交错的藤蔓。藤蔓稍稍停顿了一会儿，接着便滑到了少年的手腕，在那里轻轻摩挲。  
梅林！Hiccup从来不知道心脏的加速器居然在手腕上！  
指尖挑入他的袖口，顺着脉搏的血管摸到他手臂内侧柔嫩敏感的肌肤，在那个曾经被划破的地方久久停留，Hiccup的心脏在每一次轻抚中剧烈颤抖，几乎快要窒息。  
就在这时，他听到耳边传来了低低的念咒声。  
这是一道很长的拉丁语的魔咒，Hiccup从未听到过，也完全不明白是什么意思，但在咒语声中，他背部的疼痛开始逐渐减弱，直到他完全感觉不到它的存在。  
咒语停止后，那只手依旧握了一会儿，才仿佛下定决心似的放开了少年的手腕。  
“不要走！”  
Hiccup在一瞬间反抓了回去，睁眼看着对方错愕的表情。  
“你醒了？”黑发少年的身影几乎与黑夜融为一体，可Hiccup就是能把他看得清清楚楚。  
“我一直没睡着。”Hiccup支撑着自己坐起身，发现背部的伤已经完全没有感觉了，他把手握得更紧了一些，“不要走，Toothless。”  
对方稍稍用力想抽回手，Hiccup偏不放开。他有太多想问的想说的，却不知道从何说起。  
“不，我得走了，魔法部的人还在学校里。”Toothless憋了半天才说出这么一句，避重就轻的态度让Hiccup无端冒出一股心酸的怒火，压制在内心的情绪瞬间爆发，他狠狠瞪着黑发龙族愤然喊道：“看在梅林的份上！你知道我不是这个意思！！”  
对方似乎是被他吼得愣住了，怔怔定在原地一动都不敢动，被钳制的手在少年的握力下开始发红。Hiccup这才意识到自己有些失控。他望着Toothless因为吃痛而皱起的眉头悻然松开了手，同时感觉到一股热流涌上了眼眶，喉咙像被什么堵住了似的突然发不出声音。  
热流越积越多，Hiccup清了清嗓子，企图稳住自己的声音:“抱歉…我不知道这是怎么了……”刚开口，大颗大颗的泪水就从少年的眼眶里掉落出来，在被子上打出几点水痕。  
太奇怪了他并不想哭，可是眼泪就这样不受控制的越发汹涌，大有决堤的趋势。Hiccup紧紧攥着被子，他越来越模糊的视线已经看不清近在咫尺的夜煞的表情。  
他只是Hiccup Haddock，来自傻瓜岛的半吊子巫师，既没有强大的魔法，也没有深厚的家世，如今还躺在校医院的病床上。这样的一个人，居然想要靠着一份单薄的感情去扭转故事的结局。  
确实是个傻瓜，Hiccup在心里自嘲地笑笑，长抒了一口气。  
他抬头看着Toothless的方向，尽管泪水充盈着眼眶让他完全无法辨认出对方的表情：“好像，没有你的话，我飞着也不会高兴，魁地奇也好，其他任何事情也好，都没有意义了……”少年坦然地望着对方纹丝不动模糊的身影，感觉到脸上已经湿了一片，脸颊也因为情绪的激动而微微发烫，现在自己的样子一定又丑又狼狈，可是有什么关系呢？  
“我不奢求做你的朋友，甚至不需要再有任何交集。”他自暴自弃地说道，仿佛是一个伤痕累累的信徒向神明恳求一个奇迹，“可我求你告诉我，到底要怎么做你才能留下来？”  
下一秒，泪眼模糊的少年就被一个巨大的冲力压得贴在床板上，再也发不出任何声音。


	16. 遗忘咒不一定会忘记

Toothless在话⾳音刚落的瞬间一下子重重吻上了了Hiccup湿润的唇瓣，紧紧封住他的双唇不留一丝缝隙，与其说这是一个吻，到更像是一种压抑了很久的发泄。冲撞中他的后脑勺被对方稳稳护住，刚才放开的手又重新缠上来，形成十指交握的姿势。  
Hiccup在突如其来的冲击下忘记了呼吸，加上本来就在哭，缺氧让他的思路立刻变成了一团浆糊。  
“唔…”呼吸不不畅的Hiccup发出一声呜咽，Toothless终于给了他一次呼吸的机会。  
仰躺的棕发少年眼⻆和鼻尖都泛出浅红，喘息中还带着湿润的气息。Toothless右手从少年后脑的发梢一路滑过微热的耳垂，抚上少年发烫的脸颊，用拇指擦掉他眼⻆残留的泪痕。  
Hiccup终于看清了那双湖绿色的眼睛，那里只有自己的倒影。他突然感到一股前所未有的安心。  
Toothless贴上少年的额头，放开相扣的手指滑到少年裸露的腰际，把他拉近自己。Hiccup闭上眼睛时，黑发少年轻轻舔上了他半启的嘴唇。  
是真的，是Toothless在吻他。  
这个认识让Hiccup的心脏再次灼烧起来。  
和方才宣泄一般的吻全然不同，这一次的Toothless异常温柔小心，迟迟没有下一步。身下的少年反而被撩拨得心痒难耐，睁开眼伸出舌头有样学样地舔了舔蛇院少年温热的嘴唇，双手环上了了对方的脖子。Hiccup完全不知道他湿润的焦糖色眼睛和试探似的引诱，在对方眼里是多么诱人。  
还没等他把舌头撤回去，就被Toothless的舌头紧紧缠住了。  
“唔！”Hiccup的口腔被强行开拓，Toothless追逐着他的舌尖，扫过少年口中每一寸柔软，不肯放过他的每一次呼吸。腰侧的手随着吻的加重不断收紧，仿佛要把少年揉到自己身体里里。  
这个漫长的亲吻在双方唇瓣依依不舍的分离中结束。Hiccup大口吸入着氧气，嘴⻆的银丝在黑暗中闪出些许脆弱暧昧的痕迹。  
Toothless顺着暴露在外的脖颈啃咬品尝着少年的肌肤。温热的手撩起少年的睡衣，把胸前的凸起暴露在火热的呼吸里。  
“啊！”少年把手挡在嘴上阻止自己发出惊呼，但拱起的胸口泄露了他的快感和渴望。Toothless一边舔弄着Hiccup越来越硬的乳头，一边在少年的配合下扯掉了他下身的睡裤，握住了少年腿间的昂扬。  
“唔…！”少年努力克制着愉悦的喘息，身体随着每一次爱抚和挤压不断颤抖，难以控制的热量让他全身都泛出甜美的浅红色，因为运动而紧致的身体线条在不断的刺激下竟然显出几分情色的感觉。  
顶端的粘液不断滴落，少年难以抗拒地抬起腰部，形成一道漂亮的弧线。微微颤动的身体已经逼近极限，Toothless只是轻刮过出口，Hiccup就在剧烈的抽动中迎来了高潮。  
“嗯啊啊…”少年双腿打开，白色液体星星点点落在他的腿间和腹部，被舔到肿大乳头衬着  
微红的胸口，泛出一圈水痕。  
余韵中的Hiccup完全放任夜煞的动作。他的右腿被推到胸口，暴露出尚显青涩的后穴。龙族的手指很有耐心地在穴口附近徘徊按压，直到Hiccup的身体开始轻轻扭动，恳求手指能快一  
点进入。  
指尖沒入的一瞬，少年发出满足的叹息，滚烫的肠道立刻包裹上来，收缩着请求进一步的碰  
触。  
Toothless的眼神一沉，用力将手指推了进去。  
“啊啊！”少年的呻吟立刻变得粘腻甘甜，配合着手指的抽插微微摆动着臀部。匀称的臀肉在轻重交替的挤压下稍稍变形，逐渐被混合着汗水、jy和肠液的液体染湿，在床铺上蹭出一道隐约的水渍。  
Toothless忍住冲动扩张着少年滚烫的内部，在碰触到某一点的瞬间，Hiccup腰部激烈地弹起，柔软的通道剧烈收缩起来。  
夜煞的理智被消耗殆尽了，他一个挺身，把自己送入了少年潮湿温暖的体内，同时封住了了Hiccup抑制不不住的惊叫。  
与之前的沉稳克制不同，这次的顶撞毫不怜惜，Toothless一只手紧紧抓住Hiccup的腰不准他逃离，另一只手抚上少年刚刚释放过的前端，给予第二轮的刺激。少年的分身在前后夹击中再次抬头，冒出点滴的白色液体。  
“唔！”再次逼近释放的快感让少年不自觉地逃开夺取他呼吸的深吻，他歪过头，把脆弱的脖子送给夜煞啃咬。不知是否出于不满，Toothless故意堵住了濒临爆发的洞口，不允许他现在释放。遭受快感和痛苦双重撕扯，Hiccup慌不择路地将腿缠上了Toothless的腰，龙族少年年的深度一下子变得更加可怕。  
“啊…”Hiccup的手指不由自主插进Toothless的黑发里，无声地加重了对方舔咬的力度。他感觉身体像一座即将爆发的火山，已经完全不受自己的控制，但只要能留住绿眼睛的少年，他什么都愿意给。  
席卷而来的高潮中，少年的密径竭尽全力吮吸着对方的液体，Toothless在耳边发出难耐的喘  
息，这令Hiccup心头涌起一股温暖的满足感，立刻情不自禁地跟着射了出来。  
可就在接近昏厥的第二次释放里，Hiccup突然感到太阳穴抵上了一个尖锐物体，然后便听到  
Toothless激烈喘息中念咒的声音。  
“一忘皆空。”  
不要！！  
Hiccup还没来得及阻止，就在顷刻间失去了意识。

\-------------------

“Hiccup快跟上！“  
在晕眩的昏迷中，Hiccup依稀听到沃尔卡焦急的喊声，突然一个激灵醒了过来，发现自己正一座乱石堆砌的山崖上狂奔，山崖下的海浪像失控的火车撞上断崖发出巨响，天空中传来恐怖的嘶鸣和羽翼掀起狂风的声音。抬头一看，只见暗色的云层中黑压压满是飞翔的龙群。  
“不对头，这些龙好像被什么东西控制了！”沃尔卡感觉事情有些不妙，“Hiccup你看到那头火龙了吗！”  
“在那里！”Hiccup听到自己的喉咙发出声音，但他的意识却和身体是分离的，像是钻在一个叫‘Hiccup’的人的躯壳里，自己只是一个旁观者。  
他顺着这个躯壳所指的地方看去，暗黑色的天空中有一条猩红色的龙正展开翅膀在龙群中快速地穿梭，仿佛黑夜里的一道火光。  
是那头记忆中的火龙！Hiccup的大脑突然像打开了一个小小的口子，某些模糊的片段涌了进来，他的太阳穴开始有些隐隐作痛。  
突然之间，峭壁下传来“轰”地一声，铅灰色的海浪在一瞬间化作尖锐的冰柱，长矛一般刺向天空，将所到之处的龙群吞没，前一秒还在空中生龙活虎的飞行者立刻成了凝固在冰柱中的标本。  
“梅林，这是什么东西！”沃尔卡从来没有见过这样的魔法，她猛地挺住了脚步，示意Hiccup躲到安全的石块后面去，“悬崖边太危险了Hiccup，不要过来！”  
话音刚落，悬崖边马上升腾起一股冰冷的水雾，石块上逐渐结起薄薄的冰层。Hiccup感到自己的脚挪动了一下，因为脚底的石块开始因为冰晶的覆盖而打滑。  
海面上的冰柱还在不断地腾起刺入天空，但此时灰暗的空中开始爆发出流星般的火光，一枚枚火球从猩红色火龙的口中射出，不断击碎着尖利寒冷的冰柱，被冻住成为标本的群龙重获自由，冲向更高的天空，而掉落在地面的零星火焰也阻挡了冰雾对地面的进一步侵蚀。  
海中未知的对手似乎感觉到了火焰的阻挠，突然加大了法力，冰凌裹挟着海水疯狂增长，将刚刚逃离的龙群再次封存起来。火龙的烈焰在这一轮公式中显得力不从心起来。  
“火焰熊熊！”沃尔卡受到了启发，开始对着冰柱发射火系咒语，但冰凌增长的速度实在太快，咒语简直是杯水车薪。  
“火焰熊熊！”突然，在冰雾和火焰的硝烟中传来一句念咒声，一股幕布般的火焰从地面升起，攀上巨大的冰凌，瞬间的高温融化了禁锢标本的寒冰，压制了海水中不断翻滚上来的冷气。  
“怎么回事！”沃尔卡被这股强大的魔法震慑到了，而Hiccup对着火焰深处瞪大了眼睛——在被火光扭曲的空气中，逐渐浮现出一个干练的短发巫师的身影。她火红的头发和身边的火苗融合在一起，深色的瞳孔里仿佛藏着黄金。  
“你们还好吗，冒险家！”她冲着Hiccup他们问候道，“欢迎来到黑海龙岛，我是守岛人安娜。”  
安娜！你是Toothless的表亲安娜！Hiccup的惊叫在喉咙里翻滚，但他一个音节都发不出来，他的大脑被再次涌上的记忆撑开，太阳穴附近的骨头和神经发出一阵尖利的嘶吼。  
“你是魔法部的人？”沃尔卡对这个突然出现的守岛人心存疑虑。  
只有魔法部登记在册的岛屿才会指派守岛人员，而这个黑海上的龙岛是她偶然发现的，并不在魔法部的名册当中。  
“不，这个岛还没有被魔法部发现，我也是刚刚收到呼神护卫的消息从罗马尼亚赶来的。”红发巫师挥动了一下魔杖，空中的火龙猛地调转方向，展开巨大的翅膀降落到了巫师身边。  
“我从没有见过这样的呼神护卫。”沃尔卡紧紧握着魔杖，对来人没有完全放松警惕，她缓缓移动到Hiccup身边，不着痕迹地把少年挡在身后。  
“我的家族比较特殊，如果你不相信的话，我倒是可以亲眼给你看看。”叫做安娜的巫师勾起嘴角，目光落在沃尔卡身后，Hiccup感觉到背后的悬崖那里吹来一阵如同极地温度的风，带着仿佛是深海沉船一般空洞而巨大的吼声。  
“Hiccup小心！”在沃尔卡察觉到危险之前，安娜已经举起魔杖发出了一道咒语：“呼神护卫！”  
一到银光从魔杖顶端射出，包裹住了重新冲向天空的火龙，原本就已经体型很大的火龙变得更加巨大，喷出的火焰像是一道从天而降的瀑布，灌入悬崖下，与冰冷的海水碰撞，升起团雾气。  
在浓雾之中，渐渐出现了一个巨大的带着尖椎轮廓的黑影。  
“这，难道是……”  
“极地龙王深海。”安娜走到悬崖边，对着面前逐渐浮现的巨龙没有丝毫畏惧，“看样子吉普赛人一战中魔法部果然留了活口。”  
“……吉普赛人一战？这难道这是被Fury家族召唤出来的龙王？！”  
“您想多了沃尔卡女士。”雾气已经逐渐散去，龙王的轮廓越发清晰，他的身上甚至都覆盖着冰层，尖锐的冰凌在他的周身形成一道牢不可破的防护。一对隐约闪着银光的眼睛出现在空中，但却没有瞳孔。  
“看到了吗？那双眼睛。”火龙飞回到安娜身边，对着龙王发出低哑凶悍的嘶吼，“被龙猎人注射魔药后受到控制的龙都没有瞳孔……这不是被那枚戒指召唤出的恶龙，吉普赛人很早就开始研究各种药剂控制龙的意志……”  
“而那场袭击是试验中的事故…？”沃尔卡恍然明白过来，“魔法部镇压了暴走的实验品，但龙王却逃走了！”  
“你只说对了一半，”安娜的声音变得严肃起来，“魔法部确实是来救援的，但之后有人却动起了歪脑筋，留下龙王完成了吉普赛人的试验。“随着她话音落地，在巨大冰凌的顶部，浮现出了一个黑袍巫师的身影。  
“没想到您会跑这么大老远来找龙。”安娜似乎认出了巫师的身份，但对方并没有回答她，而是向空中竖起了魔杖。  
深海发出一声海啸般的吼叫，无数冰凌随着龙王痛苦的怒吼破裂，而被释放出的群龙在挣脱了束缚后突然开始转头向地面上的守岛人和冒险家俯冲。  
“怎么回事！这些龙也被控制了吗！”沃尔卡下意识举起魔杖，但密密麻麻的龙群让她不禁怀疑其咒语的效力，幸好周身被银光笼罩的守护神及时展开了它宽大的翅膀将三个人护在身后，挡住了龙群的袭击。  
“龙王对龙群的控制力很强，深海体内已经充满了药剂，凡是被冰凌捕获的龙都会成为它的傀儡。”安娜敏捷地翻身跃上火龙背脊，“你们千万不要随意用咒激怒它们！”言毕，守岛人和她的守护神就在一股强大的气流中刺破了银色的保护罩向着龙群深处的深海冲去。  
“火焰镇守！”守岛人向着龙群发射了一道Hiccup从未听过的咒语，铺天盖地的火焰突然变成了碎片似的金色，像是天空中的繁星一样落向地面，疯狂的龙群奇迹般刹住了车，纷纷落到海面或崖壁上，仰头望着天空发出悠远的鸣叫。  
黑衣巫师将魔杖对准火龙，深海发出愤怒的吼声，破碎的冰凌从龙王身上断裂像利箭一般扎向守护神。在守岛人的掌控下，火龙在凌厉的暴雨中敏捷穿梭，一步步逼近对手，火红头发的巫师举起了魔杖，准备对着深海念动咒语。但龙王无神的眼睛却在这个刹那转向了悬崖上的Hiccup他们。  
Hiccup下意识往后退去，突然感到脚下一滑，左小腿传来一阵撕心裂肺的剧痛。他在不知是谁的尖叫声中低头一看，发现地面上不知怎么冒出的一根冰锥牢牢刺进了他的小腿，整个冰柱上全是猩红的血液。他想伸手去握他的魔杖，但少年的身体已经无法动弹——冰晶从小腿开始爬上他的身体，将他牢牢定在原地。  
糟了！  
Hiccup抬头去找沃尔卡，发现他的母亲正维持着向他冲来的姿势，被冻在了冰块里。而此时的深海已经张开了嘴巴，准备向着没有防备的两个冒险家发射最后一击。Hiccup看到猛兽口中那股暗色尖锐的寒气裹挟着铁锈的气息，如同海面上正在酝酿着一场致命的暴风雨。  
“Hiccup！”安娜发现大事不妙，赶快调转方向向Hiccup加速飞来，那股红色的火焰和深海的冰锋利剑同时向少年扑来，他的大脑在巨大的冲击下发出刺骨的剧痛，记忆像海啸一般席卷了被强行扯开的大脑，周遭的一切突然都变成无声电影的满镜头。  
他感觉到他的身体在巨大的冲击力下折倒在地上，左腿失去了知觉。他努力想把头抬起来，但剧烈的头痛让他的视觉和听觉都变得如同旧卡带一般模糊不清。少年在恍惚间看到那片红色的火光冲破寒夜的裹挟挡在他和龙王的攻击之间，然后像璀璨的烟火一般逐渐失去了光芒，逐渐黯淡的火苗中躺着遍体鳞伤的红发巫师和她的火龙。  
“瞧瞧你，我亲爱的安娜，以为靠一己之力就能保护这些龙。”黑色的巫师袍不知何时出现在悬崖上，他蹲下身子，捡起了掉落在地上的魔杖，“我早就说过，乌木的魔杖必须搭配高等杖芯才能发挥最大的效果。”  
Hiccup努力辨认着那个低沉的声音，他似乎在哪里听到过，但愈演愈烈的头疼让他无法集中精神。  
“而你用了什么呢？”巫师发出一声嗤笑，“独角兽的尾毛？”  
倒地的红发巫师动了动，似乎在挣扎。  
“让我来教教你，什么叫做完美的杖芯。”黑袍巫师话音刚落，就猛地将魔杖刺入了倒地的火龙身体中。  
No！！！Hiccup的喉咙里涌上一股血腥味，他拼命想要站起身，但身上的冰凌仿佛千斤重担压得他无法喘气。  
“岩浆燃烧而成乌木搭配世间仅存的黑海火龙身上取下的神经，是压制极地龙王的最佳选择。上好的材料就在手边你却偏偏狠不下心？或者你可以专心攻击深海别去管那两个累赘？都不一定是现在的下场。”守岛人挣扎着抓住了巫师的袍子，企图阻止他的魔咒，但却被一脚踢开，“如果你当初肯把这个地点告诉我，你和你的火龙就都不用死……太可惜了，我亲爱的姑娘。”  
黑袍巫师把魔杖对准了奄奄一息的红发巫师：“你放心吧，这里的龙都会由魔法部好好照看，保证不会再发生袭击人类的惨剧。”  
住手！！Hiccup发出绝望的吼叫，可是他的喉咙里没有一点声响。  
“阿瓦达索命。”咒语响起的瞬间，红发巫师的身体彻底失去了生命的迹象，而Hiccup彻底明白了自己能看到夜骐的原因。  
他的眼睛里涌出滚烫的液体，他不知道那是血液还是眼泪。  
“别用这么害怕的眼神看着我，孩子，”黑袍巫师将魔杖转向倒在地上的Hiccup，“你和你母亲是无辜的，只是擅闯龙岛被暴怒的火龙袭击了而已。”  
Hiccup的眼前开始模糊起来。  
“希望你们好好地做个优秀的证人。”  
住手！住手！！Hiccup发出最后的挣扎，但所有的一切都消失在紧随而来的“一忘皆空”中。


	17. 优秀的巫师需要一根备用魔杖

“Hiccup!Hiccup!你怎么了!”  
他是在惊呼中被叫醒的，眼前是校医院医生和Astrid焦急的脸。  
“天呐Haddock先生，您终于醒了!”医生赶忙把他扶起来，检查了一下他的手臂和瞳孔，这才缓了一口气，“哦，没有大碍，看来只是做了恶梦。您已经昏睡了好几天，现在都是周日了。”  
这么说明天就是魁地奇比赛？Hiccup看着自己身上穿戴完好的病号服，想起了两次一忘皆空。显然，第一次是Toothless纯粹不希望他记得他们之间发生的一切，而第二次则是双胞胎给他的记忆药水在接触到Toothless的魔法后唤醒了少年记忆深处那段与Toothless有关的记忆。  
他曾经见过Fury家族的旁系，黑海龙岛的守岛人安娜，她为了保护龙群离开英国来到罗马尼亚，却被魔法部的跟踪者杀死。而那个巫师借着魔法伪造的记忆试图让Hiccup和沃尔卡背上擅闯禁区的罪名，只是为了抑制沃尔卡的活动吗？  
不，更可能的情况是，为了给魔法部进一步收紧对龙的控制创造有力的佐证。  
密造魔药、关押深海、用龙王的力量控制势力范围内的龙群……魔法部至今为止的所作所为在Hiccup恢复记忆后显得不再那么正义，少年百分之百确定，不论整个魔法部到底扮演了什么角色，至少灾害司在这其中扮演的角色不那么单纯，甚至连Fury家莫须有的案子也只是从吉普赛人惨案起步步计划中的一枚棋子。  
“Hiccup你感觉怎么样？”Astrid战战兢兢地看着少年阴沉的表情，没有告诉他刚才那些痛苦的挣扎有多么骇人，仿佛是在什么杀人现场。  
“抱歉，夫人，我能和Astrid单独说一会儿吗？”Hiccup支开了检查完毕的医生，在帘子放下的刹那沉下眼睛说道：“Astrid，我们遇到大麻烦了。”  
狮院听完少年对梦境和推理的叙述，点头说道：“确实，我学姐也说魔法部内对控制危险动物的呼声正越来越强烈，主要就是贝尔曼为首的吉普赛惨案幸存者在推动，还有传言说他准备靠这些主张竞选下一届魔法部长。”  
Hiccup点点头：“或许安娜是在问询中发现了什么企图，才决定先他们一步去保护那些秘密岛屿。”Hiccup抓了抓头发，“在Fury家问题上的所谓正义，也只不过是为了巩固魔法部内越发膨胀的派系。”  
“看样子，Light反而只是单纯想要通过这个戒指取得Fury家的支持，顺便树立一下正义的贵族形象……”  
“但如果魔法部知道她私自把戒指藏了起来，恐怕态度就不会这么友好了。”还是说魔法部已经知道了呢？Hiccup想起Light手腕上的伤口和最近频繁发生的游走球暴走事件，心里不由得咯噔一下。  
但偌大的权威部门真的犯得着为了这么件早晚会落到自己手里的东西而对一个学生下手吗？只要Light的初衷不变，魔法部总能在戒指重见天日后找到借口进行保管，何必冒险去做背地里的手脚?  
Hiccup发现，越是深入挖掘这些疑问，越是有一股被吸进旋涡的恐惧感，他根本不知道这里面到底有多少算计和风险，甚至都不曾知道自己早已被利用过。他现在终于明白了Toothless在听说贝尔曼允许Hiccup一起寻找戒指后的坚决阻止他参与，甚至从此与他划清界限，即使实在无法掩藏心意也不惜用遗忘咒弥补那一瞬间的失控。龙族少年或许早就发现了魔法部内的这股意图，他也非常清楚，背景普通的Hiccup在这个旋涡里很难自保，相对而言，Grimmel是国外名门，有一些社会地位，至少英国魔法部不敢明目张胆地去动他们。但即便是这样，他或许也低估了这背后的野心和欲望。  
“总之，当务之急是赢下明天的比赛。”Astrid拍拍少年的肩膀，“我先去把医生叫回来看看你今天是否还要住在这儿……”还没等Astrid转身，帘子就被刷地拉开了。  
“Hiccup你没事吧？”獾院队长冲了进来。  
“没事，队长，我能参加明天的比赛。”Hiccup马上坐直身子，表示自己没有大碍。   
“那可太好了，话说最近发生了好多起游走球暴走，真是奇怪。”克里斯扶了一下额头，“不过你不用担心，学校很重视这个问题，明天的球会由专业人员检查过再上场。”  
Hiccup和Astrid互看了一眼。  
“专业人员？”  
“据说是专门从魔法部请人过来督战。”  
有了这层铺垫，Hiccup在赛场门口见到贝尔曼和他的助理时并不算太过惊讶，虽然严格来说魁地奇并不是他的管辖范围。  
“贝尔曼先生，您是来督战的吗？”Hiccup问道。  
“Haddock先生，”贝尔曼看到Hiccup后便走了上来，“督战是体育司的任务，我这次是专程来找您的。”  
“找我？”Hiccup在对方灰色的眼睛里看到一些过去没有过的东西，冰冷的、仿佛是禁区铁门上那些散发着寒气的冰凌。  
“我想问问，之前说的戒指，你有进展了吗？”  
Hiccup心一沉，但还是假装真诚地说道：“不，我恐怕还没有，先生。”  
贝尔曼看着Hiccup笑了一下，从口袋里掏出了一张纸——那是Hiccup签署过的承诺书，在签名的位置，Hiccup的名字被盖上了一个血红的印章，上面写着“撒谎者”几个字。原来用魔杖签署的文件还有监控承诺人的功能。  
“看来您不够诚实，Haddock先生。”  
“魔法部也没有对我说实话。”Hiccup回了一句。对方不出所料眯起了眼睛，转身示意助理离场，忠诚的埃雷特挥动了一下魔杖，消失在空气中。  
“Haddock先生，魔法部有自己的考量，那就是保证巫师社会的安全，不再发生吉普赛人的悲剧。”  
“用伤害某些巫师的方式？”  
贝尔曼的眼睛里开始透出毫不掩饰的寒意：“你这是什么意思？”  
“我可以告诉您，我确实曾经找到过那枚戒指，但它现在不在我的手上。”Hiccup没有回答对方的问题，而是抛出了另外一个：“于此相对的，请您告诉我，黑海龙岛的事故，是不是魔法部编造出来的谎言？”  
贝尔曼看着Hiccup的眼睛冷冷地说道：“我必须警告您，不要对抗魔法部，私自窝藏证物可是重罪。”他的灰眼睛里突然闪过一丝Hiccup看不懂的光芒，少年觉得对方的怒气突然消失了，取而代之的是一股说不上来的笃定，就像是在陷阱里发现了掉下去的猎物，“至于你的那个问题，我向你保证，魔法部没有制造过这样的谎言，事实上，就算你去问金斯莱沙克尔，他也会告诉你，魔法部根本没有能力这么做。”  
少年被这句称得上诚恳无比的担保打了个措手不及，感觉自己一拳打在了棉花上，但又说不出哪里不对头。他想要再质问下去，可是对方胸有成竹的样子仿佛在说——原来你想半天才猜到这些可有可无的东西。  
“Hiccup！快准备进场了！”克里斯远远地在向定在原地的找球手挥舞手臂。  
“我必须走了，Haddock先生，听说您来参观过魔法部，可惜我不会允许一个不忠诚的人将来成为同事，您已经在黑名单上了，我就是来告知这一点。” 贝尔曼拍了拍少年的肩膀，黑色的巫师袍消失在漂浮的尘埃中。  
Hiccup浑浑噩噩地走进赛场，强迫自己把混乱的思绪集中到赛场上。当他看到Light的时候才彻底清醒过来，现在不是纠结龙岛的时候，他的首要任务是赢下这场比赛。  
“今天的比赛由魔法部体育运动司来执行督导，最大程度保证球员的安全！”解说员的声音响彻了赛场的上空，球员们开始陆续骑上扫帚升空，而魔法部的督导员则抬着装有比赛用球的箱子站到了场内。  
“Haddock，你看上去恢复得不错。”Light特意飞到Hiccup身边，似乎想看看自己有多少胜算。  
“抱歉地通知你，我的伤已经痊愈了，不会影响今天的比赛。”  
“那真是太好了，”Light笑了一下，“听说你掉下扫帚的时候，Toothless魂都没了。”  
这姑娘是怎么回事？？Hiccup不知道Light这么说到底是什么意图，也不知道对方是否知道那天晚上Toothless悄悄来看他的事情，他下意识往蛇院教练区望去，发现Toothless正在和其他人说话，没有注意到Light这边的动静。  
“戒指你放在哪儿了？”Hiccup的本意是想确认一下Light是否把戒指放在一个安全的地方，没想到对方得意地撩起袖子抬起了手腕。那枚招来攻击的戒指正被少女用链子串在手腕上，层层的纱布稍微充当了一些遮挡。  
“放心吧，我自己带着了，你赢了就当场给你哦！”  
“梅林的胡子！”Hiccup还没来得及把事情讲清楚，Light就一个转身赶上了其他队友，飞到了獾院的对面赛场。  
“比赛用球已经通过了最后的检查，现在，正式开球！”随着解说的话，看台上爆发出一阵欢呼，Hiccup急忙找寻Astrid的身影，却发现少女的身边还站着贝尔曼和埃雷特，贝尔曼向找球手微笑着点了点头，Astrid则用眼神告诉Hiccup不要担心。  
没办法了，Hiccup想，他只能先专注比赛。这次的球都是由体育运动司检查的，不至于公然被做什么手脚。  
比赛正式开始，不一会儿，蛇院率先把鬼飞球打进了球门内。  
“蛇院先得10分！”  
斯莱特林确实很强，不光是Light一个人，整体的水平都算得上上陈，但可惜不少队员都为了赢球不择手段，口碑差得可以。不过，这次决赛有魔法部的人在，向来喜欢犯规抢分的蛇院也不好出手，这倒给了獾院一个公平竞争的机会，很快，獾院也在有效的配合下拿到了10分。  
“赫奇帕奇打出了一个漂亮的组合！”解说激动地介绍着，“决赛的两队势均力敌，找球手的压力会非常大！”  
“Hiccup加油！”飞过看台的时候，Hiccup听到了小伙伴们的助威声。他一边寻找着金色飞贼的身影，一边躲避着对方发来的游走球。  
“斯莱特林的王牌有动作了！”解说突然提高嗓门喊了起来，蛇院区域瞬间沸腾，“在布斯巴顿连续两年斩获冠军的Grimmel！她率先找到了金色飞贼！”  
该死！Hiccup一把调转方向，向着Light直追而去。  
“赫奇帕奇找球手以惊人的速度追了上去！”全场的欢呼声震耳欲聋，Hiccup耳边的风仿佛刀子一般割裂着那些杂音，“梅林，Hiccup Haddock选手似乎是乘着风一下子就追了上去！他是怎么做到的？！”  
Hiccup利用气流冲到了离开Light还有一个身位的地方紧紧跟随，金色飞贼非常狡猾，一直用刁钻的线路企图让追逐者失去对方向的控制，但Grimmel确实是一个素质过硬的找球手，她对于几个急转的处理如此游刃有余，Hiccup不禁暗暗佩服。  
可就在突然之间，Light开始像自由落体一般快速俯冲，而金色飞贼还在半空绕圈圈。  
“哦，奇怪，Grimmel”  
突然改变了方向？！解说有些摸不着头脑，“哦！她的速度太快了这样会撞到地上！！”主看台上的几位教授纷纷站了起来，观众们发出一阵惊呼，Light终于控制住了下落的扫帚，开始在半空中调整姿势。  
“怎么回事Grimmel！”蛇院队长看着莫名其妙脱离战线的找球手难掩怒气。  
“抱歉！”Light很快找回了状态，Hiccup的眉头却闪过一丝阴霾。赫奇帕奇在刚才的混乱中占到了很大的优势，他现在离金色飞贼非常之近，但小翅膀灵活的躲避着少年的追击没有让他得手。  
“Hiccup现在是机会！”克里斯在远处又得到10分，赶紧回头看了看找球手的战况。  
“没这么容易！”蛇院向少年击来一个游走球，迫使他转移了方向。Light趁这个空档一下子窜了回来，Hiccup赶紧加速。  
“两个找球手并驾齐驱！”解说调动着场内的气氛，“刚才的意外没有影响到Grimmel的发挥，而Haddock选手今年表现优异，大家也有目共睹……等等，Grimmel的扫帚似乎又出现了问题！”  
才恢复没多久，Light的扫帚又开始不受控制的胡乱飞舞，找球手艰难地维持着平衡。  
“Grimmel你怎么了！”Hiccup想去抓住对方的扫帚，但他刚伸手扫帚就像鱼一样猛的一甩尾巴向高空冲去。  
“我不知道！”Light几乎被甩下扫帚，她整个人悬挂在空中，只能靠双手紧紧握着杆拖拽，完全失去了控制。  
“Hey！这儿有问题！！”Hiccup向远处主看台的魔法部督查喊，但距离太远，他只看到教授和督查们纷纷站了起来，或许只是想看清楚高空中的找球手又使用了什么高难度技巧。  
“哇啊啊啊！”Grimmel的扫帚突然像麻瓜洗衣机一样翻转起来，她只能尽可能抱着扫帚不让自己被甩出去，但她手腕上的旧伤已经无法支撑，而扫帚正向着越来越高的地方飞去。  
“放手Grimmel！”Hiccup冲着快不行了的对手喊道，“我会接住你的！”  
“我会死的！”  
“不，你不会！”Hiccup努力劝说着，“这个扫帚被人控制了你继续这样有危险！放手Grimmel！”  
“如果我死了我就诅咒摄魂怪天天跟着你啊啊啊啊！”连这种时候都不忘下毒咒的法国姑娘终于被说服（或者手上没力气了）撒开了手，整个人向着地面被狠狠抛了出去，Hiccup一个快速俯冲紧紧追上她，伸出手去想要拉住女孩，但试了几次都差一点没有成功。这时候他们的高度已经下降到看台上的人足够能看清他们，少年听到了地面的尖叫声和惊呼声，再这样下去就来不及了！  
Hiccup心一横，调转扫帚尾巴一甩，直接冲到了Light身前一把接住急速下落的斯莱特林，背朝地面向下撞去。  
“梅林啊他们要撞到地上了！！”解说员发出了尖叫。  
而Hiccup却突然感到一股强大的托力，他不可思议地发现整个人都被一层透明的仿佛气球般的东西包裹了起来，这感觉非常熟悉，正是他和Astrid闯入魔法部禁区时在冰凌攻击下保护他们的那股力量。  
可令Hiccup没想到的是，那把被甩掉的扫帚居然又杀了个回马枪，像利剑一般朝着两个找球手扎了过来，虽然距离还很远，但毫无疑问他们已经逃不掉了。  
就在这千钧一发的时刻，Hiccup听到耳边传来两道咒语：  
“四分五裂！”“除你武器！”  
扫帚立刻在空中裂成了碎片，整个赛场都响撤着尖叫。尖叫也分成两拨，一波是场地边，击碎了扫帚的Toothless仍高举着魔杖，身边是被吓傻的几个球员和看台上目瞪口呆的蛇院学生。另一拨来自獾院支持者的看台，举着魔杖的是助理埃雷特，而被除掉魔杖的居然是他的司长贝尔曼，中间夹着同样举着魔杖的Astrid。  
“埃雷特？！”司长看着突然叛变的助手露出了吃惊又凶狠的表情。  
“贝尔曼司长，你为什么要在比赛过程中对选手的扫帚下咒？”埃雷特问道。  
“你在说什么？！”贝尔曼不知道助手为什么突然出卖自己，他紧紧盯着对方的脸，突然明白了什么，“……怎么回事，你不是埃雷特？”  
助理的脸部开始慢慢变化，露出了一张更纤细而坚韧的女性的轮廓。  
“……沃尔卡？！”  
“是冒险家沃尔卡女士！”周围响起惊呼。  
“从什么时候开始…”贝尔曼咬着牙问。  
“圣诞节后，一点复方汤剂、一点摄神取念？顺便说一句，你的小助理在Berk岛上由专人照顾着，非常安全。”  
同一时刻的Berk岛，被没收了魔杖和所有魔法道具的埃雷特正顶着苦瓜脸给长老修屋顶，楼下站着包工头首领史图依克。  
“你居然假扮助理混进魔法部？你有什么企图！”贝尔曼凶狠地问道。  
“这可是我要问你的问题司长先生，”沃尔卡冷声道：“从吉普赛惨案起你就一直推进禁药研究、假造黑海龙岛冲突，不断挑战巫师的底线，你到底有什么企图？！”  
“我不知道你在胡言乱语什么。”贝尔曼对着周围惊恐的师生和投来询问眼神的运动司督查喊道，“这个女人疯了！”  
“沃尔卡女士没有疯！”Astrid立刻对周围人解释，“她已经收集到了足够的证据！并且已经提交给魔法部长！”围观者一片哗然。  
“只是我没想到你居然真的会打学生的主意。”沃尔卡露出厌恶的表情，“企图靠这种下三滥的手段制造事故，好让灾害司堂而皇之地介入。”  
“呵，你的妄想症还是一如既往地严重。”贝尔曼摇了摇头，眼神中带着怜悯，“这么点小小的魁第奇事故，灾害司可是看不上眼的。”  
沃尔卡顿觉不妙：“你什么意思？”  
贝尔曼没有回答，他突然露出一个古怪的笑容，把手指放进嘴里，对着天空吹了一个悠长的口哨。  
“这是在做什么？”“发生了什么事……”众人疑惑地交头接耳。Hiccup刚从地上爬起来，顺手扶起了Light，猛然感觉地面震了一下。  
“地震！”Light也发现了周围的异常。  
“不是地震！”Hiccup几乎在半秒内就察觉到了熟悉的气息，他周身的空气变得寒冷起来，原本干燥的草地上甚至浮起了隐约的白雾，“是龙王深海……”  
话音还没落，空中就传来一阵仿佛来自深渊的吼叫，刹那间，天空被一片乌云掩盖，空中开始落下密集的小小冰刺。  
“哦老天你流血了悍夫纳特！”暴芙纳特的脸上其实已被划开了几道口子，但她毫不自知，还在那里指着同胞兄弟脸上的血痕惊叫。  
“你也一样啊丑女！”悍夫纳特气得跺脚。  
“盔甲护身，固若金汤！”还是沃尔卡用高级咒语展开了有效防护，在半空中筑起一道魔法墙壁抵挡了暴雨般的利刃，周围的教师们也纷纷念咒，一道道防护出现在赛场上空，逐渐汇聚成一大片魔法壁垒。而大多数巫师并没有注意到，远处禁林的上空也出现了鸟群四散奔逃的身影，其中，有一只火焰鸟正煽动着五彩缤纷的翅膀，逆风向赛场方向飞来。  
“抱歉了沃尔卡，”贝尔曼笑着看看忙于抵挡深海攻击的巫师，“我或许不能在这儿陪你们太久。”  
“别想跑！”Astrid举起魔杖，但立刻被一道魔咒击中，魔杖应声落地折成了两半。  
“别动，年轻的女士。”那根熟悉的乌木魔杖出现在贝尔曼的手中，杖尖发出隐约的火光，“你看，优秀的巫师就是这样，从来都会有一根备用的。”  
他把魔杖对着失去武器的狮院，示意沃尔卡和周围人不要轻举妄动，就在此时，空中传来尖锐的鸟鸣声，火焰鸟笔直冲入会场，猛烈扇动着翅膀阻碍贝尔曼的攻击。  
“啧，又来一个坏事的！”贝尔曼似乎并不想在看台过多纠缠，他随意发射了一个攻击打乱火焰鸟的节奏，便在众目睽睽之下轻松消失在了幻影移形中。  
另一边的Hiccup他们则因为比赛时不能带魔杖而无法自保，只好在锐利的暴雨中狼狈躲窜，虽说魔法防护阻挡了大部分冰凌，但越来越大的冰雾却阻碍了Hiccup的视线，跑到一半他才发现和Light走散了，而此时他的身上布满被小刀割裂的疼痛，下巴上开始滑落点滴血珠。  
“Hiccup你在哪儿！”雾中传来Toothless焦急的喊声。Hiccup赶忙朝着声音的方向回喊道：“Toothless，这边！"  
话音刚落，他就被身后一个巨大的力量一把将手臂掰到身后，猛地推到了地上。


	18. 如何对龙表白

“唔。”少年发出吃痛的闷哼，他的后背被人踩住，艰难移动头部却只能看到落在跟前的黑色巫师袍——然而这一切已经足够他辨认出偷袭者的身份。  
“多么令人怀念的画面啊Haddock先生。”高出传来贝尔曼略带嘲讽的声音，“上一次还是在龙岛，你说这是不是也算一种缘分？”  
“贝尔曼你要干什么！”Toothless穿过冰雾后马上就发现Hiccup身处危险中，立刻举起了魔杖。  
“哦Fury，别担心，我们都先冷静一下。”贝尔曼的乌木魔杖对准了Hiccup的心脏处，“比如，先把你的魔杖扔掉怎么样？”  
“Toothless不能听他的，是他杀了安娜！”Hiccup挣扎着想要摆脱对方的钳制，但这句话显然并不是贝尔曼想听的，他仿佛看什么苍蝇虫子似的皱了下眉头，冷冷地念了句“钻心剜骨”，少年立刻在巫师脚下痛苦地扭曲了起来。  
“扔掉魔杖Fury先生。”  
Hiccup感觉全身的骨头都像被钻孔一般痛到无以复加，额头上的冷汗混合着割伤的血迹涌泉般流到草地上，但是他的大脑已经被疼痛占据到无法感觉身体的存在。Toothless不用看那些一塌糊涂的血迹和冷汗都能感觉到地上人的痛楚，他只能按照贝尔曼的命令扔掉了手上的武器。  
“很好。”贝尔曼很有信用地停止了对少年的折磨，Hiccup忍不住长舒了一口气，口腔中充斥着刚才紧咬牙关的血腥味。  
“Haddock和这件事情没有关系，你有什么要求对我说。”  
贝尔曼抬了抬眉毛：“哦？那可不一定。”他打量着黑发少年脸上的表情和绿眼睛里的动摇，勾了一下嘴角，“据我观察，他可太有关系了。”司长低头看着地上喘息的少年，“第一次见面的时候我就觉得你对他保护有加，拼命阻止他和魔法部接触。”  
失去了魔杖的Toothless不敢轻举妄动，他在心里默默计算着如果变回龙形发起进攻，时间上能不能避免Hiccup受到伤害。  
“为什么你和安娜都不愿意信任魔法部、信任我呢？”黑衣的巫师带着一股怨气说道，“不管我提出什么条件，你都不愿意配合，就是欺负魔法部不敢对你们这些狗屁贵族来硬的。”贝尔曼的目光突然变得神经质起来，语气里透出一股杀意，“但有了他就不一样了，对吧？”  
说着，彻底抛却平日伪装的司长将手里攥着的东西扔给了Toothless：“我想，请你看在他的面子上，帮我个小忙。”  
Toothless惊讶地看着手里那枚绿宝石戒指，警惕地问道：“戒指为什么会在你这里！“  
“这位Haddock先生不知用了什么招数，居然抢先一步找到了戒指的下落，不过后来似乎落到了你的未婚妻手里。”贝尔曼观察着Toothless的表情，“Grimmel也是太相信魔法部的安保了，居然带着戒指来参加比赛。不过你放心，我是不敢动法国贵族的，她现在躺在休息室睡得跟块石头一样。”  
“你现在把戒指给我，到底是想做什么？”  
“我想见识一下戒指的威力。”  
“然后再用遗忘咒复制一个黑海龙岛事件好让你成为魔法部的掌门？”  
贝尔曼带着对付小屁孩一般怜悯又不耐烦的表情打断了Toothless的话：”啊，我明白了，你们一直以为我是龙的敌人。“他突然还是焦躁起来，仿佛是一个到了语言不通国家的暴躁游客，一脸‘没人理解我’的苦闷：“看在梅林的份上，我爱他们，全心全意……”他把魔杖举了起来，大地再一次发出颤抖，随着一阵响彻天际的怒吼，魔法屏障的另一侧慕然出现了一头双眼无神的云中巨兽，它身上的冰凌已经像北极久远的冰山那样密集，里面都是被冻住的龙的躯体，“我爱他们，所以才收集了这么多这么多！而且这些还不够！”贝尔曼的咆哮和深海的悲鸣混合在一起，歇斯底里，“安娜的魔杖已经让我对深海有了绝对的控制，而它又能控制这些龙……我需要的就只剩下更多的部下！”  
Toothless终于在咆哮声中看清了贝尔曼眼底疯狂的火焰。  
“魔法部的掌门？你在打发叫花子吗？！”离目标一步之遥的巫师逐渐沉不住气，对着握有召唤法术的Toothless吼道：“魔法部的背书算什么！拥有了这些龙，我德雷格•贝尔曼就能成为魔法世界新的主人！！”已经接近癫狂的巫师不自觉地加大了踩在Hiccup背上的力度，少年发出一声呜咽，“至今为止，连神秘人都无法做到，唯一能驯服龙的只有伟大的巫师梅林！”贝尔曼不再掩饰脸上扩大的笑容，仿佛撤下人类的皮囊，露出一张魔鬼的真容，“现在，还有我！”  
巫师的魔杖再次指向Hiccup的心脏：“我无法用魔法控制或者直接折磨你，Fury，那样对戒指没效果。所以只能委屈一下你的朋友了。”  
“Toothless不能听他的！”Hiccup从牙缝里挤出几个单词，很快被第二句不耐烦的“钻心剜骨”吞没。  
“别让我等太久Fury。”贝尔曼悠然自得地看着黑发少年仿佛自己被施了钻心剜骨一般惨白的脸色。看台上传来惊慌失措的尖叫声，深海身上的坚冰开始掉落，被释放出来的龙也都没有瞳孔，在保护罩外不停释放攻击，企图冲入魔法屏障的内部。  
一片混乱中，谁都没有注意到贝尔曼的身后，弥漫的雾气中，浮现出了一双猩红色的眼睛和一匹马的轮廓。  
在霍格沃茨之外，全世界各大洲还存在着很多魔法学校，其中就有欧洲大陆的名校——法国布斯巴顿魔法学院。神符马是布斯巴顿学院的标志之一，同时也是法国贵族们热衷饲养的、忠实而强大的生物。当然，这种生物也是古老家族Grimmel的家徽和守护者，继承了这个家族血统的一贯作风：灵活、务实、有仇必报、有恩必返。  
这就是为什么下一秒贝尔曼就被一股巨大的冲力撞到，右手在猛烈的撕扯中被咬得血肉模糊，而那支魔杖则在大力的冲撞和马蹄乱踏中被意外折断。  
“统统石化！”Toothless一闪身捞起自己的魔杖，抓住机会将贝尔曼禁锢起来，接着冲到倒在地上的少年身边将人扶起。  
“Hiccup，你怎么样！”  
獾院惨白的脸上满是冷汗和血痕，尚未平复的喘息里还夹杂着破碎的痛苦的呻吟，但他还是尽量给了Toothless一个完整的回答：“我没事……戒指呢？”  
“在我手上。”Toothless把手掌摊开给Hiccup看，那枚漂亮的绿宝石在少年的手心里散发出隐秘而温暖的光芒。  
“Hiccup！Toothless！你们没事吧！”这时，Astrid带着一众小伙伴赶到了场内，“嘿！这是偷了戒指的神符马！！”  
“这是Grimmel家的神符马，它救了Hiccup。”Toothless小心扶着棕发少年站起身，神符马在边上给稍微恢复了一些体力的Hiccup些许支撑，“我们必须尽快把贝尔曼交给法律执行司处理，他企图通过深海控制龙群血洗魔法界。”  
“体育司的人已经联系了法律执行司，他们很快就会赶到。”Astrid看了一眼地上变成石块的贝尔曼，“但我们现在还有另一个问题。”她指了指昏暗的天空——魔法壁垒正在龙群和深海的进攻下变得脆弱不堪，随时都有可能崩塌。  
“说真的，我第一次见Fury讲这么多话。”鼻涕粗在这种时候也不忘吐槽几句，“还有这么多龙。”  
“说真的，如果这层壁垒破碎的话，我不太确定魔法能不能抵挡住龙群的进攻。”鱼脚司看着密集的龙群有些颤抖，“毕竟吉普赛人时期还有强力的魔药可以用，但也死了很多巫师，何况我们什么都没有。”  
Hiccup转头看了一眼地上属于安娜的魔杖，它已经在方才的搏斗中彻底失去了效力，现在深海已经成了没有人能够控制的定时炸弹。他回头看了看Toothless，黑发少年也用同样的眼神望着他，他们在几秒内完成了一次无声的交流，达成了共识。  
”我们还有一样东西……如果正确使用了它，魔法界会改变对龙的看法。“Hiccup轻声说道，Toothless的绿眼睛里映出令他安心的湖光，“龙不是生来残暴的，如果我们愿意信任他们，龙会是巫师可靠的伙伴。”  
那是他和Toothless第一次相遇时，在夜骐马车上的台词。Toothless想，当时他没有做出的回应，现在他有了第二次机会。  
“额……你确定？”暴芙纳特看着天空中的进攻者缩了缩脖子。  
“我确定。”斯莱特林看着半挂在他身上的赫奇帕奇点了点头，伸出手给大家看他的戒指，“Fury家族的戒指可以召唤出龙群，他们会听从头龙的命令。”众人的脸上表情各异，有双胞胎无畏的兴奋也有鱼脚司式的惊恐，“有龙和巫师的力量，我们可以对抗深海的进攻、取得胜利。”  
“可是头龙能胜过深海的控制力吗？”Astrid的担心不无道理，“会不会召唤出的龙群也因为深海而倒戈？”  
Toothless手心的戒指发出一道明亮的绿色光柱，直通入云霄之中，深海也被突如其来的光芒惊到，向后退了一步，饱受折磨的魔法防护罩此时开始出现了裂缝。  
Hiccup感觉到身边少年的形态正在发生变化，他明白对方已经把一切交给了自己：“不会的。”他站直身子，从未感到如此地胸有成竹——  
“Night Fury是梅林的骑士，也是最强的龙族。”  
话音刚落，绿色光柱中就飞出无数的龙群，降落在球场内和看台周围，巫师们发出惊呼，但沃尔卡和莫顿教授稳住了看台上的局势，叫那些准备用攻击咒的巫师放下了魔杖。虽然球场内的Astrid他们也被龙团团围住，可显然他们的注意力已经全部被面前的夜煞给吸引。  
”酷得不行啊Fury……“语塞良久后悍夫纳特终于发出一声感叹。  
夜煞炫耀似的甩了甩尾巴，Astrid这才恍然大悟：“哦！所以休息室的守护神是一头夜煞！！”  
“没错Astrid。”Hiccup拉住小狮子的手，“现在，我得告诉你怎么与龙合作。“赫奇帕奇示意狮院找球手不要紧张，他慢慢引导着少女，将她的手心放到一头凑近来的纳德龙的额头上。一旁的夜煞从喉咙里发出低低的吼声，似乎在对那头眼神好奇又警惕的龙说着什么。周围的人都摒住了呼吸，附近几条龙也询问似的把头凑了过来，其中一头小胖龙直接挂上了鱼脚司的肩膀，把他吓得一动都不敢动。  
过了一小会儿，Astrid面前的纳德龙收起了粗粗地喘息，开始向少女的手掌靠拢，Hiccup轻轻放开了手，下一秒，少女温热的掌心便触到了龙坚硬而冰冷的额头。  
“哇哦！”Astrid喜出望外，她惊喜地看看Hiccup，又看了看因为温暖的触摸而闭起眼睛的龙，“这似乎比魁第奇有趣多了。”  
“真，真的吗？？？”鱼脚司有些纠结的声音响起，那头挂在肩膀的小胖龙也开始用额头顶拉文克劳的手臂。  
“我们也试试！！”双胞胎非常积极地开始对双头龙套起了近乎，但对方似乎有些嫌弃这两个神经病，开始喷出不耐烦的烟雾。鼻涕粗倒是很快掌握了技能，与一头脖子细长爪子锋利的伐木龙打得火热，头发上都带了火星苗子。  
“梅林，你们看赛场上那些人！！”“他们没有魔药，怎么做到的让龙听话的？！”赛场内的动静吸引了看台人群的注意，连见多识广的教授们也都发出了不可思议的惊叫。  
Hiccup抬头看了看天空，魔法屏障岌岌可危，大量被深海控制的龙即将涌入霍格沃茨。他向小伙伴们点了点头，大家心照不宣，纷纷翻身上了各自的龙背。  
“Toothless，我们出发吧！”伴随着夜煞响彻长空的嘶吼，黑色的闪电笔直冲入云霄，全场的龙群也都纷纷随之起飞。魔法障壁在同一瞬间破碎，带着深海破坏意志的龙群向着场内直冲而下，两股势力如同奔腾的潮水一般碰撞在一起，在空中掀起巨浪般的火花和雪崩似的狂风。  
“ 等等！我们的双头龙还没准备好！！”双胞胎被大部队甩在身后，他们的双头龙脖子缠在了一起，正在和双胞胎一样互相斗嘴喷火，企图甩掉对方。  
“悍夫纳特！暴芙纳特！”沃尔卡骑着刚才那头展翅带风的火焰鸟出现在了两个活宝身边，“你们先来一起防御那些傀儡龙的进攻，还有，带上地上那个石头人贝尔曼！”冒险家用魔杖变出了一点亮光，成功吸引了两个龙头的注意。经验丰富的冒险家挥动魔杖，指引着双头龙随光斑的移动解开了纠缠在一起的脖子。  
“宝刀未老啊沃尔卡！”暴芙纳特赶紧抢先一步选了一个头骑上去，企图甩掉兄弟自己率领双头龙往前冲，悍夫纳特马上扒住另一个头不让她得逞。  
“别耍脾气了赶紧来帮忙！”沃尔卡留下一个白眼就冲了出去，用火焰熊熊和粉身碎骨精准化解着龙王飞来的冰柱。看台上，不少巫师纷纷效仿者沃尔卡和方才赛场内的做法，开始尝试与龙合作，与那些被控制的杀手正面搏斗起来。  
“Astrid，我妈妈他们在保护霍格沃茨，我们几个集中力量对付深海！”Hiccup对着先遣队的几个伙伴喊道。  
“说得容易，”鼻涕粗似乎很有天赋，魁第奇并不太在行的他居然很快跨过了骑龙飞行的恐惧，在龙背上逐渐恢复了吐槽技能，“我们可没正面交战过，这家伙怎么弄啊！”  
鼻涕粗话没说完深海就冲着他发射了一根冰柱，被身下的伐木龙敏捷地躲开。鼻涕粗一下子翻倒，全靠紧紧抓着龙的脖子才免于自由落体。  
“看来你们还需要磨合一下啊！”Astrid不愧是王牌运动员，已经能顺畅和纳德龙配和划出流畅的线条。  
“我们得分散开，扰乱深海的焦点。”Hiccup直接一把拉升，和夜煞向高空飞去，Astrid见状也立刻向左侧边飞行，鼻涕粗有些磕磕碰碰在风中艰难前行，绕到了右边，而鱼脚司的小胖龙在风中仿佛一个轻飘飘的气球，不停地上下浮动，伴随着骑龙者颤颤巍巍的惊叫，居然有了出其不意的干扰效果，深海的行动开始变得犹豫起来，甚至甩了一下头，脖子附近的冰层下雪似的扑啦啦落下。  
”我们试试看分别用火焰攻击！“Astrid虽然失去了她的魔杖，但她坐骑却在找球手的指挥下发射出了一枚枚火球，打在巨龙身上迸发出耀眼的火光。可惜，火球击穿了坚冰做成的盔甲，但却无法伤害深海的皮肤。  
”火焰熊熊！“鼻涕粗那边则靠着魔杖和龙的双重攻击掀开了大片冰层，可也只是在深海的皮肤上留下了一条隐约的烧痕，还换来了深海的冰柱攻击，但不知是否被火焰影响到，冰柱已经不如之前那么巨大了。  
Toothless和Hiccup飞到深海的正上方，直接向下对着深海的头部发射了一个闪光的雷电球。  
”哇塞，原来夜煞的攻击是雷电？！“Hiccup瞪大了眼睛，看着闪电变成的球体拖着长长的尾巴直击龙王头部，在深海头上形成一道道电闪雷鸣。  
深海仰天发出悲鸣，张大的嘴巴里漆黑一片，仿佛是来自深渊洞窟的恐怖传说。  
小胖龙吓得东躲西窜，鱼脚司死死抱着龙抓在半空中荡来荡去，但善于分析的拉文克劳临危不惧（或者说强装镇定），向队友们播报了自己的观察心得：”伙计们！这个深海似乎是通过将水转化成冰来进行攻击的！“在近距离的观测下，鹰院少年发现了深海皮肤上流动的水的纹路，以及漆黑的喉咙里仿佛漩涡般的咆哮，“即使火焰融化了冰块，只要它的力量还在，就能东山再起！”  
“那怎么办！”Astrid操控着纳德龙躲避落下的碎冰。  
“或许我们得想个办法从内部攻击它？”鼻涕粗问道。  
“鱼脚司！你是说深海的体内都是海水吗！”Hiccup问道，他隐约感觉到了一个方法，一个靠夜煞刚才的雷电或许可以成功的方法。  
“很有可能，你看现在！”——在众人不断的火焰攻击下，深海已经只能发出一些带着冰块的水柱。  
“Toothless！我有个主意，”Hiccup趴到Toothless耳边说道，“我们先把深海从这儿引开，到空中去！”  
夜煞瞬间俯冲而下，对着深海又是一个雷电球攻击，随后在巨龙的周身飞速划出一个漂亮的弧形，连发了一串小规模攻击。  
深海的注意力被成功吸引了，处于狂躁状态的龙王对着天空发出嘶吼，紧接着，展开了那对在冰封下许久没有使用过的巨大翅膀。  
“注意安全！！”地面上的沃尔卡连忙对大家发出提示，一阵狂风裹挟着锋利的冰块扫过霍格沃茨的上空，巫师们纷纷展开盔甲保护自己和龙——在他们的共同努力下，被深海控制的傀儡士兵已经败北了大半。勇敢的冒险家向天空望去，发现一头夜煞正以惊人的速度向云层上空冲刺而去，巨型龙王深海则拖着沉重的身躯在它身后穷追不舍，冰层随着深海的动作不断下落，刚刚赶来的魔法部后援被眼前的景象惊到，但也只能施加魔法击碎冰层保护地面的安全。  
“Hiccup！”她拼命喊着孩子的名字，但少年在龙背上根本听不见，“一定要小心。”束手无策的沃尔卡只能在心里默默为他们祈祷。  
这是Hiccup第二次感受到超过音速甚至是光速的感觉，他身边的一切仿佛都进入了慢动作，云层里稀薄的空气和夜煞超越常理的速度让他胸口发闷、呼吸困难，但在冲破云层的一瞬间，扑面而来的星空让他再一次感觉到久违的自由和畅快。  
他当然知道身后在追赶他们的是多么恐怖的生物，他当然很清楚身为巫师的自己手上没有作为武器的魔杖。  
但他有他的龙。  
云层深处的吼声越来越近，Hiccup回头看了一眼，身后的云开始形成一个如暴风雨般的漩涡。Toothless拉升到最高处，接着就冲着漩涡开始急速俯冲。”别急，别急。“Hiccup紧紧扒着夜煞的脖子，眼看着他们距离漩涡越来越近，提醒龙族稳住速度。Toothless开始积蓄雷电的力量，它的整个身体都呈现略有些透明的深灰色，仿佛雷暴前的云层。雷电在夜煞的身体内游走聚集，Hiccup能感觉到夜煞的喉部开始发出刺眼的光芒。  
就在他们快要扎入漩涡中心时，一个黑洞赫然出现，獾院少年能清楚看到里面翻腾的浪涛。  
”现在！！“  
一声令下，夜煞喷出一个巨大的雷电团直冲黑洞的深处，瞬间通过水流导遍巨龙的全身。深海在遍布身体的雷电爆炸中发出痛苦的嘶吼，整个云层仿佛被闪电贯穿一般撕裂成碎片，从地面上看，仿佛就是一场空前的暴风雨。  
Toothless借着攻击的后坐力一个转弯加速绕开了雷电闪烁的黑洞，身后传来的轰鸣声在天空出发出阵阵回响，深海的躯壳终于承受不住内部越来越激烈的压力，在闪电的光芒中爆炸。  
地面上顿时下起倾盆大雨，而空中则喷出无数的水柱。Toothless艰难地躲避着，Hiccup这时候却感觉到有些不妙了。  
长时间的飞行已经消耗了他大量的体力，左腿的旧伤已经无法支撑高难度飞行的平衡，他甚至已经感觉不到自己的手臂。少年看了看身边喷涌的水柱，知道短时间内他们还无法冲出去，而他也没有魔杖能够做任何的自救，随时都可能被击中掉落下去。  
意识到这一点后，少年果断下定决心，用尽最后一点力气，趴到夜煞的耳边喊道：“Toothless，干得漂亮！”  
他的夜煞没注意到巫师即将耗尽体能，快速飞行的龙稍微转过头看了少年一眼，绿眼睛里透出紧张却骄傲的笑意。Hiccup看着绿眼睛停顿了一小会儿，然后笑了一下，在夜煞耳边轻声留下一句话。  
这句轻诉被吞没在风声里，很快被雨幕抹去，但Toothless听得明明白白，胆战心惊。  
第一次听到这句话是通过守护神，被莫顿逼到走投无路的少年终于把心底深处的秘密摊开在灯光下。那个单词只有短短四个字母，却有超过世间任何咒语的魔力。Toothless第一次感觉到比急速俯冲更加惊心动魄的喜悦、比银河闪电更绚丽灿烂的火花。  
那个时候他们的胜利还非常渺茫，龙甚至不敢去想象有一天它能亲耳听到少年在耳边的温柔的低语。  
可现在，在胜利的飞行中，它竟然觉得少年的告白更像是一句告别。  
又一到水柱喷涌而出，龙背上的少年一下子就被击中，而夜煞几乎在同一瞬间发现了背上重量的消失。Toothless立即调整方向，一眼看到了少年被水流吞没的身影，它开始了疯狂的加速俯冲。  
“你们看天上！！”Astrid最先注意到了空中的异动，他们几个方才便在半空中待机，但却等来了一场从未见过的暴雨，只好回到地面和其他巫师一起防守。随着一个贯彻天幕的巨大雷电，空中仿佛出现了一个瀑布，强烈的水流从天而降，瞬间把尚在垂死挣扎的深海战士们冲了个落花流水，一路灌入黑湖。整个赛场仿佛一片汪洋，球场结构开始出现倒塌，大家纷纷开始往高出撤退。而于此同时，Astrid也看到了云层中笔直掉落的少年，和在他身后穷追不舍的夜煞。  
“Astrid怎么了！”沃尔卡赶到少女身边，想让她赶紧跟着大家撤离。  
“Hiccup有危险！”Astrid指着少年坠落的方向，沃尔卡心头一紧，连忙翻身骑上龙背，“你先跟着大家撤，我去！”  
“不，我们一起去！”双胞胎终于等到了出场机会，其他几个小伙伴也都勇敢地跳上了各自的龙背。  
“那我们走吧！”沃尔卡一甩披风，几道弧线划破暗沉的天幕，向着少年和夜煞的方向飞去。此时的Toothless已经一头扎入瀑布中，但它赶不上水流的速度，抓了好几次都没够到少年，在它焦急万分的时候，少年突然睁开了眼睛。  
不知怎么，在这危机关头，夜煞突然想起了两人第一次见面的场景。在那个沉沉的黑夜里，少年的声音仿佛是点亮整片星空的咒语。  
“你好，我是赫奇帕奇五年级的Hiccup。”  
“你好，我是斯莱特林的Toothless Fury，和你一样，也是五年级。”它望着那双在水中得格外干净透明的棕色眼睛，默默地完成了夜骐马车上的自我介绍。紧接着，Toothless听到了赫奇帕奇善意的吐槽：“无牙？好奇怪的名字。”  
然后，少年向龙族伸出了手。  
Toothless在心里发誓，这一次，它绝对不会再放开了。  
另一边，沃尔卡他们很快就在裹挟整个霍格沃茨的洪流中发现了紧闭双眼的夜煞和他怀里紧紧搂着的棕发少年。  
“Wingardium Leviosa ！”冒险家发射了一个漂浮咒，夜煞稍微浮起了一些，但很快又因为水流强大的牵引力落了回去。  
“Wingardium Leviosa ！”拥有魔杖的鼻涕粗、双胞胎和鱼脚司齐上阵，夜煞终于浮出了水面，但水流的力量依然强劲，众人拔河一般地维持着咒语，不让龙和少年被冲走。  
“我去叫人来！”Astrid没有魔杖，只好调转方向想去找其他巫师来救援，正在这时，半空中传来一个冷静的念咒声：“Wingardium Leviosa 。”  
“莫顿教授！”Astrid惊喜地看着坐在扫帚上罕见地露出了紧张情绪的魔药教授。  
“你们怎么回事，这么初级的咒语都念不好？”尽管脸色很难看，但莫顿教授还是维持了毒蛇而冷漠的态度，不知怎么的，这样的态度在非常时刻却让人格外安定。  
“哇塞，帅出天际啊……”暴芙纳特喃喃叨念，悍夫纳特露出一个惊讶又嫌弃的表情：“不是吧，你口味也太重了！”  
莫顿也对着突然犯花痴的格兰芬多皱了皱眉头，冷声说道：”格兰芬多，扣10分。“  
“好冷好酷！”  
“来人啊这里有个人疯了！”  
“喂，你们有这力气能不能先把Toothless和Hiccup转移到安全的地方？！”Astrid看着不分场合闹腾的双胞胎，貌似头痛一般按住了太阳穴上暴起的青筋。  
沃尔卡看着眼前着叽叽喳喳的一群人和被围在当中生无可恋的莫顿，终于抒了一口气。她望向看台，那里的战斗也刚刚结束，魔法部正有条不紊地对水漫金山的场地进行清理疏解，特意赶来的部长沙克尔正微笑着向冒险家女士点头致意，示意他们将两个伤员转移到魔法部已经清理好的地点，沃尔卡回礼表示感谢，天空中的阴霾开始逐渐散去，漫天的群星以不输阳光的气势照亮了霍格沃茨的黑夜。  
而黎明，就快到来了。


	19. 如何对巫师表白

沃尔卡怎么也想不到，从来都不算突出的Hiccup居然能得到参观魔法部的名额。太阳真的从西边出来了，她想，同时也为Hiccup感到一丝欣慰。  
圣诞节后，灾害司司长助理埃雷特先生在伦敦的一家酒吧内被悄悄掉了包，换成了销声匿迹的冒险家。知道这件事的除了背后功臣——强效复方汤剂的调配者史图依克，还有对部下产生怀疑的魔法部长金斯莱•沙克尔。  
这位战时功勋卓越的部长是一个眼见开阔的巫师，前段时间还在北非出席了世界麻瓜研究学会的讨论。再过几年，沙克尔就将卸任，而谁来接替他的讨论早就甚嚣尘上。有力候选人除了同是在神秘人大战中脱颖而出的格兰杰、波特等年轻一代，还有主张收紧魔法部管控、排斥麻瓜的，以贝尔曼为首的保守派。魔法部内的力量关系一直非常微妙，虽说法律执行司是第一大部门，但自从吉普赛人案发后，神奇动物和灾害司的地位就在幸存者的带领下开始无声地壮大起来，贝尔曼甚至以涉及高危为由设立了一些进出受限的区域，一些信息甚至对魔法部的高层都讳莫如深。  
于是，沃尔卡在部长的协助下静悄悄地隐藏在事故灾害司，为沙克尔收集着贝尔曼秘密行动的证据。至于Hiccup他们跌进禁区则是她意料之外的事故——贝尔曼对禁区非常谨慎，正常的入口在他私人办公室的内部，连助理都不准一起进入，而那个灯座大概是他以防万一留下的备用通道。千钧一发之际，沃尔卡的魔咒慢了几秒，但她在迷雾中清楚地看到了一个类似守护神的东西在关键时刻为Hiccup和Astrid展开了防护。  
那是她第一次见到传说中的龙族少年，守岛人安娜表亲的独子——准确地说，当时的他是位实习生少女来着。Toothless的身份让他无法像沃尔卡那样长时间离开学校，但经常出入魔法部的他也算是和不少人混了个脸熟，因此，当某位实习生想要翘班去和男朋友约会的时候，Toothless适时向她提供了一个帮助。  
龙族少年对魔法部管控龙群的举动一直心怀疑虑，真正发现背后的阴谋则是在2年前。过去每到生日，远在罗马尼亚的安娜总会给他寄贺卡和礼物，Toothless入学后，这位阿姨送了一盏长明灯来作为祝贺，灯光里的火焰来自一种非常特殊的黑海火龙，里面包含了火系魔法师特意制作的平安镇守咒语。Toothless将这份礼物安置在禁林废弃的小屋内，把那里当作月圆夜的安全屋。直到有一天，火焰熄灭，保护消失，他再也得不到安娜的任何消息，也失去了月圆之夜的庇护所。  
长明灯熄灭一周后，魔法部便公告称在黑海龙岛发生了龙群袭击人类的事件。守岛人在整个事件中被抹去，但Toothless认出了那头黑海火龙。  
从那时起，少年便对贝尔曼留了个心眼，但一直苦于没有直接的证据。起初，他没有察觉到埃雷特身上一丝一毫的不对头，直到他偷看了部长特意卡着贝尔曼外出时点名叫埃雷特处理的文件。那天禁区发生事故，助理在危急关头对两个学生过于亲近的称呼，也让他大致猜到了对方伪装的身份，另外还有一个收获是，他们发现了安娜的乌木魔杖。  
两个卧底把各自掌握的信息拼在一起，终于勾画出了英雄司长贝尔曼野心一步步膨胀的经过。  
“当我得知灾害司也要一起进驻决赛的时候，就觉得那些事故可能是贝尔曼在背后做了手脚。”沃尔卡喝了一口手里的饮料，春夏季节的校园总是最美的时刻，没课的学生都会三五成群到草坪上休息闲聊，只不过经历了龙群战斗的校园现在还在恢复整理期，部分学生正和教授一起正在龙群的帮助下搬运那些沉重的木桩和石块，清理最后的残余。  
“等等，”鱼脚司突然想到了什么，看着一边频频点头的Astrid问道，“所以你是怎么发现沃尔卡的伪装的？”   
“一开始我只是有点怀疑。”Astrid笑着说，“埃雷特应该是参观日那天第一次见到我，事先我也没有申请参观灾害部，但他却马上叫出了我的名字。”  
“原来在电梯口就露馅了。”沃尔卡回忆了一下，有些佩服女孩的缜密心思，“当时Hiccup说的‘我们’并不包括你。”  
“不过当时我还不知道伪装者究竟是谁，”Astrid说道，“直到比赛前，埃雷特来找我说决赛可能会出事。”  
“你们这些人都太可怕了。”鱼脚司难以想象这背后的层层纠葛，挂在他身上的小胖龙也露出和拉文克劳一样的后怕表情。  
“魔法部计划在这次扫尾工作结束后派一些可信的人员将龙群护送回他们栖息的隐秘之境。”Astrid说道，“我猜这会成为我的实习工作之一。”  
“凭什么是你？”鼻涕粗问，“我们虽然后知后觉，但也算是功臣啊。”  
“发现关押深海禁区的可是我。”Astrid得意地说。  
“那纯粹是靠你的狗屎运。”双胞胎顶了一句。  
“运气也是实力的一部分。”Astrid把双簧二人组说得哑口无言。  
正在这时，神符马驮着法国找球手降落到了他们身边，银发少女看着地上摸鱼的几个人露出鄙视的表情：“我说，好歹是你们自己的学校，能不能来帮个忙？不要靠我一个布斯巴顿的干活行吗？“  
”喂，你现在也算是霍格沃茨的好吗，能不能有点爱校精神。“暴芙纳特斜了她一眼，”再说了，克里斯不是征用了我的双头龙。“  
“我们的双头龙。”悍夫纳特赶紧跟上一句。  
“本来我也是为了解决英国的事情临时转来的，暑假结束就要回布斯巴顿。”Light语气有点不屑，“再说，你们这儿伙食太差了，欢迎来法国感受一下真正的美食。”  
“你究竟出过什么力啊口气这么大。”鼻涕粗对Light略带傲慢的态度非常不爽。  
“你以为神符马是依照谁的指示行动的？”Light笑眯眯地摸了摸自己的好伙伴，“巫师不能自由行动的时候，守护神就是第二根魔杖。”  
“啧，怎么办，虽然她那个态度我很不爽，但好像说得很有道理。”听到暴芙纳特地点评，悍夫纳特也一脸嫌弃地点头。  
“那Toothless也跟你回去吗？”Astrid问。  
“怎么可能。”法国人翻了个白眼，“要他离开医务室都不可能，还说什么法国。”  
“那婚约也就没了？”鱼脚司仿佛是八卦杂志派来的卧底。  
“当然没了，”Light无所谓地耸耸肩，毕竟他们交易的底牌都已经在赌桌上甩了个一干二净，“看样子我的运气也和我爸一样差。”  
“那你家的债务怎么办？”鱼脚司执着地进行着采访。  
“我打算把家里的生意重新整理一遍，”Light露出一个算计得逞的笑容来，“Fury也愿意提供一些帮助，毕竟最后关头我也算是帮了他一点忙。”  
众人闻罢露出了“还是你们有钱人会玩”的各异表情。  
“对了，Hiccup还没醒吗？”Astrid回过思路来，换了个话题。  
“不知道，”Light有些不满地皱了皱眉头，“本小姐忙到现在，再说了反正Fury在那儿寸步不离地看着，不会有什么问题。”  
“我们早点干完活，然后去看看他们吧，一直让Toothless看着也不太好，毕竟他也是受了伤的。”鱼脚司说得冠冕堂皇，但他的语气里似乎有些异常的兴奋。  
“欧他应该不是这么想的。”Light略带邪恶地勾起了嘴角，不过我们确实应该去探望一下。  
除了无奈微笑的沃尔卡以外，所有人都露出了同款奸笑。  
\-------------------

Hiccup是被午后明媚的阳光叫醒的。  
他的病床边是一扇大大的窗户，少年睁眼的瞬间，微风正和白色窗帘在窗棱边嬉戏，漫天洒下的阳光随着布料的拂动吹到他的脸上。  
Hiccup被晃了眼睛，赶紧把头转向更暗一些的室内。窗外传来一些喧闹的声音，远远的仿佛来自另一个时空，少年的注意力全在床边趴着的黑色脑袋上——  
Toothless的脸上有一些轻微的伤痕，眼底挂着两道浅浅的黑眼圈，虚握着Hiccup垂在身边的手，睡得正香。  
Hiccup其实还不太确定，这是死了以后的世界吗？还是他捡了一条命？  
但Toothless在他身边，这个事实足够让所有疑问都变得无足轻重。Hiccup不敢有大幅的动作，怕吵醒了看上去十分疲惫的夜煞，他把目光转向屋内，发现房间里没有什么陈设，几乎就是校医院空荡荡的病房。他觉得有些无聊，便再次转头看向窗外亮闪闪的天空，淡淡的云朵飘在蓝天上，记忆中黑压压的天空几乎像一场幻境。  
不过宁静大概也就持续了几秒，突如其来的一阵强风瞬间砸开了半开的窗户，一个巨大的黑影裹挟着树枝的碎片划过方寸之间的天空，窗框发出剧烈的嘎吱声。  
“发生了什么事！”Hiccup惊得直接从床上跳了起来，这下把身边的少年也给吵醒了。  
“怎么回事！”Toothless下意识地掏出魔杖，却只看到少年背靠着阳光坐在床上，棕色的乱发在风中跳跃着。赫奇帕奇对着还没明白怎么回事的夜煞瞪大了眼睛，“你看到了吗！”少年把胡乱飞舞的窗帘拉到一边，探出半个身子不可思议地向外张望，“梅林！”他略显苍白的脸上浮现出兴奋的红晕，“这里有这么多龙！Toothless你快来看看！”  
“啊，其实……”  
“你快来看一眼！”Hiccup爬过来把正想解释什么的斯莱特林拉上了床，示意他往窗子外边看，“所以我们都死了？我们这是在哪儿？”Hiccup显然不认为原先的魔法世界能够有这番奇景。  
“说来你大概不会相信，我们在霍格沃茨。”Toothless歪着头，嘴角难以抑制地上扬，等着看少年更加吃惊的样子。Hiccup果然不负期望，眼睛瞪得更大了。  
“你说什么？这里是霍格沃茨？！”他马上把身子更加向外探了探，这才看清了霍格沃茨城堡的外墙——上面落着几头龙，正向Hiccup投来探究的目光。远处，巫师们正和龙群一起搬运地面上残留的木桩石块，还有一些在摸鱼和龙打魁地奇。  
“真的是霍格沃茨！”Hiccup不得不相信眼前的景象，但是语气中的疑问越来越大。  
“正好霍格沃茨有些建筑损毁了，需要清理重建，沙克尔部长说不如就叫龙一起帮忙。”Toothless也把头探了出来，停在霍格沃茨城堡的龙看到他后，伸长脖子向空中发出悠长的鸣叫，然后把头低下，在向Toothless行礼，其他的龙也都纷纷停下来加入。看来击败了深海和它的傀儡后，Toothless已经正式成为了龙群认可的新龙王，获得了绝对的掌控，而巫师们也在与龙并肩作战后改变了对这种生物的看法。  
“这下你不需要那个戒指也能够指挥龙群了。”Hiccup转头看着眼睛里熠熠生辉的黑发少年。  
“不，还有一件事。”Toothless转头看着少年笑了一下，顷刻间变回了夜煞的原型。龙在少年还没来得及提问之前就用尾巴把他赶到了自己背上，一个展翅冲出了大开的窗户，向着明朗的天空直升而去。  
“哇啊啊啊啊啊！”Hiccup在明亮的光线中一时间仿佛回到了那个洒满星辰的比赛前夜，那时候他在心中默默许下心愿，想要和Toothless飞行在阳光下，居然就在今天实现了。他回头望向地面，已经有一些巫师注意到了他们，正好奇地向空中打量，而Astrid和小伙伴们也很快也注意到了天空的动静，加入到人群中对着Hiccup挥手打招呼。  
他们在校园上空环绕了一周，所经之处的龙纷纷抬头仰望，最后，Toothless降落在了霍格沃茨的楼顶，把Hiccup放了下来。Hiccup注意到所有的龙都停下了正在做的事情，安静地注视着他们。  
其他巫师不知到龙群发生了什么事，也都停下了手中的工作和游戏，看着他们的方向，小声议论了起来。Hiccup在这么多注视下显得有些不太自在，他看到Astrid一群人已经赶到了楼下，向自己打手势询问要做什么，但他也只能摇摇头，给他们一个“我也不知道”的表情。  
Hiccup回头看向夜煞，发现对方已经面对自己坐了下来，就像在龙的休息室里，守护神要给他戒指时候的样子。  
“Toothless？”他询问着他的龙，午后的阳光在屋顶上投出一个漂亮的光圈，春天的风里满是和煦温柔的音节。夜煞湖绿色的眼睛在阳光下反射出灿烂的光芒，圆圆的眼珠凝望着不知所措的少年，然后看了看他的手。  
那只留有一小段疤痕的手，那只夜煞吻过的手。  
Hiccup循着龙族的眼神轻轻抬起抬手，Toothless马上闭起了眼睛。少年忽然感觉到，他们似乎是在进行某种意义重大的仪式，因为四周的议论声突然平息、空气里鸦雀无声，龙和巫师们都屏气凝神，不敢打破这片宁静。一切杂音消失后，Hiccup的耳边只剩下自己砰砰的心跳声。  
少年把手伸进阳光里，缓缓放到夜煞的额头前。Toothless虽然闭着眼睛，却准确地在下一秒将额头靠上了少年的掌心。  
寂静的天空中又一次传来龙群的鸣叫，Hiccup吓了一跳，他环顾四周，发现龙群开始对着自己俯身行礼，小伙伴们中，除了一脸震惊的沃尔卡和Astrid，其他人都还是状况外的表情。  
“怎么回事？！”他看到Toothless睁开了眼睛，正带着一丝顺从又温柔的眼神看向自己。  
“Haddock先生！”此时，魔法部长沙克尔带领几个巫师飞到了一脸莫名的少年身边，脸上藏不住欣喜和惊讶，“太了不起了！请接受魔法部的致意。还有，Fury先生！”他也向着夜煞点了下头表示祝贺。  
“沙克尔部长？”Hiccup收回了手，不知道刚才自己到底做了一件什么大事，甚至连魔法部都要出面来向他打招呼。  
“您刚才获得了龙族的效忠，先生！！”沙克尔高声说道，“上一位做到这件事的，是伟大巫师的梅林。”  
“什，什么？！”Hiccup差点噎住，一边的Toothless却迫不及待地把脑袋送到了少年怀里亲昵地蹭着他胸前的布料。  
“很多巫师企图用各种方法复制梅林的成就，以为想要得到龙就必须拥有强大的魔法或者魔药。”沙克尔看着少年和他怀里的龙，露出一个诚恳的微笑，“但或许并非如此。”  
Hiccup在部长温和的注视中不由得脸红了一下。  
“这次事件后，魔法界对龙的态度或许会大不一样。”沙克尔鼓励地看着Hiccup，“我很期待您能参与到这个变化中来。”  
“啊，是，是的，部长，当然。” Hiccup一时不太习惯魔法部毕恭毕敬的态度，但部长的话还是让他满心雀跃，“我很愿意！”虽然还存在很大的阻力，但至少在霍格沃茨，他已经看到了巫师与龙合作的胜利。  
“那我们先暂时告辞了，”沙克尔再次点头向少年和龙致意：“清理重建工作完成后，还请您和Fury先生帮助魔法部将这些龙护送回他们的栖息地。”  
“好的先生。”Hiccup一边安抚着在怀里淘气的龙脑袋，一边目送魔法部长一行飞向远处一片狼藉的球场，这才低头望向主导了这场仪式的龙族。  
“Toothless，你没必要这样。”Hiccup好不容易固定住夜煞调皮的脑袋，迫使它看着自己。而他的龙只是眨了眨眼睛，然后轻轻凑上去吻了一下少年的嘴角。  
可是我爱你。  
Hiccup的耳边似乎传来Toothless的低喃，终于得到了龙的少年，在春天的微风和朋友们的起哄声中涨红了脸。


	20. 如何邀请舞伴

霍格沃茨的历史上曾经遇到过多次危机，不过每一次都能够在所有人的齐心协力下安然渡过。  
今年魁地奇决赛上的一场战斗又导致全校停课将近一个月，索性在学期结束前，一切都恢复了原状。  
校长和几位教授商量了一下，决定在期末举办一场全校性质的舞会来庆祝这场胜利，同时也给学生们鼓鼓劲——他们需要牺牲一部分暑假的时间来赶上课程进度。这下，校园里的话题可算从重建工作和补课抱怨中脱离出来，开始转向舞会前的准备。  
Hiccup虽然擅长魁地奇，但跳舞的细胞几乎为零，因此对这种活动并不太感兴趣，但Astrid冷静地给他分析了一下。  
“毕竟是一项大型的活动，况且你还是主要人物，大概率是逃不掉了。”少女说道，周围地小伙伴纷纷点头，“或许会让你跳个开场。”  
“不会的，他们肯定会去让Toothless跳。”Hiccup还在事不关己地嚼着苹果派，边上的人都已经额头冒汗了。  
“不管怎么说，”Astrid放弃般地翻了个白眼，“我劝你还是有空练一练吧。”  
结果正如狮子所料，学校很快就通过级长通知Hiccup，要他跳开场。Hiccup心惊胆战地接过通知，露出苦瓜脸看着憋笑的级长：“那个……为什么不找Toothless啊？”  
“现在想要倒贴Fury家的贵族实在太多了，他说不想参加免得惹麻烦。”级长在心里默默吐槽，可不就是因为请不动另一个，才来你这里试试的吗？“你可千万别推辞啊，主角不去这舞会可搞不起来。”  
行吧，Hiccup想，看来是硬着头皮也得上了。这时候他还没意识到所谓舞会当然必须带着舞伴去才行，等到全校都在讨论这件事，甚至有人反过来自荐的时候，獾院才明白Toothless当初的推辞是个多么明智的决定。  
“所以，现在你有多少候选人啦？”Astrid再次遇到少年的时候，他正对着桌上那一叠各种甜蜜色系的信封抱头苦恼着。  
“我说，不如你就邀请Toothless去吧，这样一箭双雕，还省得麻烦。”克里斯在边上插嘴道。  
“可是他说了不想去……”  
“学校请他和你请他能一样嘛。”暴芙纳特的智商突然上线，悍夫纳特在边上假装深沉地缓缓点头表示同意。  
说来也是奇怪，龙族的事件平息后，Hiccup本以为他和Toothless能有大把的时间在一起，结果他忘了魔法部那里还需要解决太多的问题。贝尔曼归案后，魔法部很快着手纠正了之前对Fury家的指控，并开始梳理吉普赛人案件牵扯出的种种遗留问题，包括黑海龙岛的冲突。到最后，Hiccup和魔法部官员在一起的时间大大超过了Toothless，两人甚至好几天都见不到一面。  
等他们终于能不受打扰单独见面的时候，Hiccup领舞的消息已经成了霍格沃茨最热的话题，八卦舞伴的人选也换了好几个版本了。当然，说是单独见面其实也不算太准确，Hiccup是趁着夜色偷偷进入蛇院休息室的，寝室里毕竟还有其他学生在，不过斯莱特林的湖底比较宽敞，床位都比较分散，还有绿色的帷帐单独隔开，所以相对而言是一个比较隐蔽的空间。  
“你别捣乱行不行。”Hiccup轻声警告着，一边按住Toothless游动的上身，努力把褐色的液体抹到伤疤上。白鲜溶液已经所剩无多，索性那道骇人的伤痕已经恢复得差不多了，许多地方都长出了新的皮肉。Toothless对少年阻止自己亲近略有不满，只好变出那条黑黑的龙尾巴，绕过少年的背脊，在脖子和脸颊上轻蹭。被蹭到的皮肤敏感地起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，Hiccup忍住苏痒的感觉，专心给夜煞抹药剂。  
见赫奇帕奇不理他，龙族少年只好配合地懒懒斜倚上了枕头，似乎有些无聊，忽然他想到一个话题：“听说你收到了好多人的自荐信？”  
“谁让你把球踢给我。”Hiccup似乎有些生气。  
Toothless转了转眼珠：“你有想好请谁吗？”  
“我在想，实在不行就和Astrid去？虽然可能会被打死。”Hiccup说道，盯着伤疤的眼睛没看到斯莱特林眼底的不满。  
“你就不想邀请我吗？”  
Hiccup皱了下眉头，抬眼说道：“那你为什么不自己接下学校的邀请，非得要我请你。”  
“那不一样。”Toothless眨眨眼睛。  
“不行，和你一起的话肯定又会被报纸大写特写。”Hiccup想起前个月预言家日报出的浪漫特刊，背上还是会冒冷汗，“总之，我会好好考虑的，你就别担心啦。”他结束了手上的治疗，准备起身趁着午夜之前溜回赫奇帕奇休息室去。没想到还没站起来就被Toothless一把拉回了床上。  
“怎么了你。”绿色的湖水无限放大，呼吸近在咫尺，Hiccup眼疾手快撑住了身体才不至于直接撞上那两片嘴唇。  
Toothless没有说话，但那个眼神Hiccup太过熟悉，帐幕中昏暗的光线根本遮不住湖水中粼粼的波光，每次涟漪都在默默请求少年留在身边。  
“Toothless……”唇间细微的气流缠了上来，Hiccup觉得支撑的手臂渐渐被抽走了力气。尾巴绕上他的背部把他向对方推去，后脑勺攀上了龙族的手掌，Hiccup感觉大脑中的思路被一点点打乱，已经无法思考接下去应该做什么，本能逐渐占据了上风。  
好像只要是这个眼神，自己就无法拒绝，Hiccup模模糊糊地想着。炙热的唇瓣终于完全贴合在一起。少年放任对方的轻啄和舔咬，潮湿的触感在逐渐升高的温度中染上了一层暧昧的红晕。  
Toothless的手迫不及待地拉开少年腰间的衣物，探入光滑紧实的腰侧，在那里辗转留恋。  
少年的身体轻颤一下，随即便打开口腔，接纳了龙族灵巧柔软的舌头和带着几分掠夺性的纠缠裹挟。  
Hiccup很清楚对方想要的当然不只现在这些，但他们毕竟不是在一个封闭隔绝的地方，而是在随时可能被发现的寝室里，面对Toothless越来越浓烈的亲吻和索取，Hiccup凭着最后一点点理智想要抽身停止，但他的后退却引来了龙族紧紧的追逐。依依不舍的夜煞从枕头上抬起身子不允许双唇的分离，甚至想借着惯性将躲避的少年压倒在被褥中。  
Hiccup赶紧挡住对方靠上来的身体，结果反而陷入了被动，被黑发少年顺势牢牢圈在了怀里。这下，他只好乖乖任由对方汲取口中的甜美，直到过多的液体流下嘴角和脖颈，他们在气喘吁吁中稍稍分离。  
“所以你会留下吗？”Toothless在Hiccup耳边轻轻问道，热乎乎的呼吸扫过少年通红的耳尖。  
那不是废话吗！现在这个样子要是出去被发现可就惨了。  
单人床墨绿色的帷帐隔绝了他们和外界的视觉联系，行成一个秘密的空间，但声音的传播却没有被隔断，周围隐约有其他学生微弱的鼾声和湖水拍打墙面的声音。  
“嗯…”Hiccup的身体开始不自觉的发热颤抖，Toothless舔着少年的颈侧，伸手探进了他的尾骨下方，Hiccup轻声惊叫了起来。  
“嘘。”Toothless咬住了少年的耳垂，模模糊糊地提醒道，“小心把隔壁吵醒。”  
话音还没落，Hiccup就气呼呼地挣脱了蛇院对他耳尖的控制，瞅准机会覆上了Toothless略显诧异的嘴唇。交缠中他们脱去了对方的衣服。黑色的巫师袍顺着少年优美的背脊滑落在漂亮的腰线上，恰到好处地遮住了更低处热烈的画面。  
两人的小腹紧紧贴合在一起，Toothless一手环住Hiccup的后腰不让他往后倒，一手照顾着少年与自己靠在一起的分身。原本是可以主动的跪姿，但Hiccup全身的力气都被抽离，双腿在Toothless似有似无的顶动里微微发颤，他唯一能做的就是扶住黑发少年的脖子，在密集的亲吻中拼命压抑着嘴边的呻吟。  
“唔…”释放的瞬间，Toothless抬手压低了少年因激情而不由自主抬起的头，把险些出口的惊叫封印在纠缠的唇舌之间。  
巫师袍已经完全掉落在床上，少年微微发红的身体暴露在黑夜里，一条黑色的尾巴正在他被汗水和其他液体染湿的下半身来回磨蹭着。  
少年起伏的呼吸声越来越厚重，他不知道那层并不太厚的床帷能隔离多少音量，可越是紧张，全身的感官就越是敏感，快感仿佛成倍的增加，阻止他继续思考。  
突然，Hiccup的耳边传来了开门声和一阵窸窣的骚动——有晚归的学生回来了！  
糟糕！他赶紧伸手阻止那条尾巴在他身下的探索，但绿眼睛却露出一个恶意的笑容，轻轻抬起Hiccup的身体，把自己的分身凑到了滚烫的穴口。  
“Toothless！”Hiccup紧紧扶着对方的肩膀，压低了颤抖的声音警告着，可是他的身体却在分身探入的瞬间渴望地收缩了起来。  
“没关系…别太大声就好了…”Toothless的呼吸也开始急促起来。  
你倒是说得容易！  
身体被缓缓下压，穴道被满满地打开直到无法再深入，流窜的快感在某一点被顶到时像火花一样在体内爆炸，Hiccup不禁怀疑善于操控雷电的夜煞是不是用什么魔法在他的身体里制造着闪电。连接处的愉悦感一浪高过一浪，少年无助地紧紧咬着嘴唇，阻止胸腔里随时可能爆发的尖叫。  
终于，晚归学生的骚动平息了下来，宿舍里再次响起轻微的鼾声。Hiccup刚松了一口气，整个人就被一股冲力压倒在了床铺上。  
“啊！”短促的惊叫被追逐而来的亲吻压了回去，Toothless激烈地进攻着少年完全打开的下身，火热的通道在用力地吸吮着夜煞的肉棒，两具身体在摩擦中仿佛释放出电流，Hiccup在意识模糊间甚至听到了火星噼啪作响的声音。  
不行了！不行了！少年在两人交缠又凌乱的喘息中抬起腰肢，双手紧紧抓着身边早就被推挤得一塌糊涂的床单。Toothless舔了一下少年的嘴唇，闭上乱了方寸的眼睛，把头埋到少年边上，Hiccup则闭眼咬住了对方被汗水浸湿的肩膀。几番简短的抽插后，他的下身迎来了重重的一击。  
Hiccup感觉到一股电流从他的尾骨一路窜过脊椎，小腹和胸腔里满是流窜的火花。他的耳边仿佛听到自己失控的尖叫声，但在外人看来，这张小床只是床帷稍微抖动了一下而已。  
顶峰的快感总是失神而绵长，待他找回身体的时候，才发现下腹黏糊糊的一片，后穴里也满是Toothless的液体，颈侧是夜煞少年尚未平息的呼吸声。  
过了许久，Toothless在他耳边轻声问道：“所以…你想好舞会请谁了吗？”  
这真是个太过多余的问题，Hiccup想。他摸到了黑发少年因为过于舒服的体验而不小心冒出来的龙耳朵，凑上去轻轻地吻了一下，仿佛是在抱怨，又仿佛是在回答对方的问题：“……你这个傻瓜。”

至于舞会那天，他们是如何在众人瞩目下完成了开场舞、如何在会场漫天洒落的金色魔法粉中被预言家报要求拍一个合照、Toothless又是如何在闪光灯亮起的瞬间吻上少年的唇角，半认真地说“这是舞台剧那天的回礼”的，则是无足轻重的后话了。

==================================================

全文完结

这次的灵感来自于Alex Goot和Sam Tsui翻唱的Love me like you do以及Taylor Swift的Tim Mcgraw。  
歌词都非常的棒，也帮助我完成了好几个关键的段落描写。  
这篇写作比上一篇《如何得到一头龙》艰难得多，感谢您看到了最后。


	21. A sweet Christmas（番外1/3）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 剧情憋不出的时候就不需要剧情了。

Play1:Candy  
“啊！啊嗯！”  
窗外是大雪飞扬的冰冷黑夜，而屋内却是壁炉映衬下两具缠绵火热的剪影。仰面躺地毯上的棕发少年双腿微微颤抖，臀部被一个枕头强行抬高，双手则被缎带绑在一起，举过头顶紧紧抓着地毯的边缘，他裸露的前胸在在隐隐绰绰的火光里闪烁着汗水的微光，右侧肿大的凸起是此前被过度舔弄的结果。而现在那条灵活的舌头转移到了左侧，正沿着少年的乳晕画着圈，一边拨弄着逐渐立起的乳头。  
龙的分身挤入少年的臀瓣之间，但却没有急着进入，而是不断刺激着那片敏感带——它还没享受够小肉粒的香甜。早先，身下意乱情迷的Hiccup还在拆礼物，不知道是谁送来了一盒“爱的糖果”，刚一拆封，少年的衣服就被剥了个精光，身上绑着彩带，胸口覆盖着一层薄薄的糖衣，在隐约的火光中又惊恐又羞愧地引诱着龙族的入侵。  
少年的胸部随着每一次拨弄上下起伏，赤裸的身体在汹涌的情欲中不堪一击。龙族每一次的吮吸似乎都能从小孔中吸出蜜液来，而少年甜美又痛苦的呻吟甚至比那些流淌到地毯上的液体还要甜。他的下身磨蹭着龙族的腹部，似乎是在邀请，又带着一点无辜的引诱，脸上满是红潮和汗珠，嘴唇也被他自己咬得泛出血红，全身都湿漉漉的，像一只被拆解吮吸的蜜桃，完全敞开在龙的面前。  
地毯上散落着圣诞节庆祝的糖果。夜煞在品尝完乳尖的甜美之后，又用舌头把其中一颗塞进少年微微张合的小穴里。  
“啊啊…！”龙的舌头随着圆圆的颗粒一起进入湿热的密径之中，通道立刻变得拥挤不堪，Hiccup甜美的尖叫混合着蜂蜜的味道，夜煞忍不住开始舔弄起舌尖的颗粒，把它推向深处。  
“不要了Toothless求你！”少年在激烈的颤抖中不顾一切的求饶，但夜煞充耳不闻，少年的体内火热，加速了糖果的溶解，甜美的体液很快充盈着后穴，引得夜煞不断用舌头品尝每一寸褶皱里隐藏的香甜。  
少年逐渐抬头的分身上也绑着一条缎带，对着时间的推移和顶端液体的不断滴落，缎带逐渐被染得黏糊不堪，而少年的欲望却因为它的束缚无法得到释放，这让他的眼角逐渐染上在快感和煎熬中挣扎的泪水。  
“唔！”第二颗糖果被轻轻推入的时候，枕头早就已经湿了大片，在两瓣臀肉湿漉漉的挤压中，小穴迫不及待地将糖果吞入，引发了夜煞难耐的低吟，厚重的舌头扫过穴口柔嫩的肌肤，很快跟了上来，追逐着丝丝甜味。  
“Toothless，好，难过……”Hiccup的声音带上了潮湿的鼻音。第一颗糖果已经在热量和挤压下破碎，粗糙的颗粒感和摩擦感在少年深处引起一阵酥麻，他的神志已经开始涣散，只能在大口的喘息中不断叫着夜煞的名字。Toothless的舌头随着汹涌流淌的甜蜜汁液进出，又跟着一股流出后穴的甜液深入臀缝，漫过少年紧致的后臀。  
Hiccup的整个下身都仿佛成了龙喜爱的果点，每一寸肌肤都被热切的舔弄。  
就在他已经喘到嘶哑时，夜煞终于放过了他，把头伸了上来，轻轻舔了舔少年被咬破的嘴唇。  
少年也顺从地舔着龙的嘴角，把抓着地毯的手勾到了Toothless的脖子上。  
“嗯…嗯…”他的口中充斥着来自自己私密处的甜味和腥味，龙的舌头缠住他的，牵出暧昧的银色丝线。  
当少年以为Toothless要进入的时候，龙突然一个起身，Hiccup只能在惊呼下紧紧勾住对方的脖子和腰部，然后整个人就被带离地面推倒了墙上，紧靠着墙面。还没等他反应过来，Toothless就一个挺身把自己送了进来。  
“啊啊啊！”少年手上的缎带在挣扎中松开，失去了着力点的Hiccup瞬间整个人挂在龙和墙面之间，唯一的支撑点就是他们相连的下身，这让夜煞达到了可怕的深度，第二颗糖果在巨大的冲击下被压碎，甜美的碎片随着Toothless快速的顶动在少年深处引发触电一般可怕的快感。少年在无法克制的尖叫中只能扶住Toothless压在墙上的前爪，勉强保持平衡。而夜煞则毫不留情的攻击着他毫无防备的胸口，时而恶意挤压红红的凸起，时而用舌尖刺探着中间小小的孔洞，似乎还想激出一些蜜液，又似乎想让自己的唾液浇灌进去。  
墙面上的影子忠实记录了少年双腿大开任由对方强攻，胸部又像迎合一般高挺立起的香艳画面。  
在激烈的交缠里，Hiccup的晴起也在Toothless腹部不断摩擦，原本漂亮的缎带终于被折磨的不复原型，脱落了下来。但Hiccup被困多时的分身并没能一下子释放，而是先挤出了几滴白色。  
“哈啊…”少年的眼角留下焦灼的泪水，他的肉棒涨的通红，整个人都在不住的颤抖。Toothless见状把尾巴缠了上来，温柔的给予上下爱抚，分身顶端立刻冒出了更多的白液。  
少年立刻陷落在情欲的狂潮里，他的腰部逐渐开始后仰，Toothless看准了时机用力一顶，Hiccup马上高声喘息着射出了一股股粘液，Toothless也在这艳丽的画面中把自己的射在了少年甜蜜温暖的深处。  
滑落到地毯上的少年双腿颤抖，任由他的龙继续在秘径中温柔探索，敏感的内壁不由自主的重复挤压吮吸的动作，夜煞在余韵里发出舒适的叹息。龙的尾巴按压着少年的小腹，下身却堵着出口不允许那些粘液流出来，整个穴道被挤压到无以复加，少年的意识在快感中模糊不清，他的耳边回荡着自己放荡的喊叫和龙粗重的喘息，很快就在第二次射精中晕了过去。


	22. Mirror（番外2/3）

等他找回自己的身体时，眼前是一片迷糊蒸腾的水汽，下身隐约的快感还没有完全消除，甚至有重新抬头的趋势。  
“唔！”  
下身的力量加重，Hiccup感觉到一个粗糙的触感，来自半干的布料，揉搓着自己重新苏醒的欲望。  
耳边有湿润炙热的呼吸，用他熟悉的频率刺激着少年的耳膜。  
他努力睁开眼睛，迷离的雾气中他竟依稀看到了两具前后重叠的身体。  
“啊…”当少年禁不住慢慢攀爬的快感扭动腰肢的时候，面前的那具身体也一样摆动起来。雾气在某个瞬间淡去，少年终于看清了那是一面浴池边落地的镜子。已经变成人形的夜煞从背后将他落满吻痕的身体搂在怀里，少年无力的双腿向着镜面打开，晴起的春光一览无余，龙族正用毛巾擦去私密处清洗后的水滴。  
少年在这个惊心的画面中羞愧地扭过头，结果正中下怀，被逮住双唇吻了个彻底。  
极度敏感的身体根本无法承受额外的刺激，喉间泄露出一阵阵轻声喘息，原本只是专注于清理的手也开始不规矩起来，顺着大腿内侧摩擦着柔美的皮肤，像在爱抚胸部似的揉捏着充满弹性的臀部。  
“Toothless…”Hiccup被Hiccup拼命抵制着沦陷的快感恳求着，对方的分身也早就按耐不住，轻轻抵着刚被清洁完的穴口。略有些红肿的小洞开始微微收缩起来，仿佛一张小嘴在亲吻送上门的肉棒。  
早已被掏空的下身在无法抵挡的欲望中不断发出无声的悲鸣，但快感却随着越来越湿润的喘息不断累加，当Toothless扔开毛巾用手替代时，Hiccup试图扭动着躲开新一轮快感的折磨，但身体却开始诚实地随着揉捏起伏。  
“Hiccup，看看镜子…”Toothless在他耳边低声念着不算咒语的咒语，Hiccup只敢瞥一眼镜子里那句潮红色的身体和那根在穴口徘徊的手指。  
“我要进去了…”  
少年被拦腰轻轻抬起，手指缓缓撑开了难耐的蜜穴，Hiccup挡住眼睛发出轻喘，迎接被填满的瞬间，余韵未了时再次袭来的巨大刺激险些让被欲望支配的男孩再次昏厥过去。  
Toothless见状没有马上挺动。另一方面也是因为少年高昂着脖子承受他的表情既纯情又涩情、实在太过诱人，让龙族忍不住想再把欺负对方的时间延长一些。  
雾气蒸腾中，两人的连接处在镜子里一览无余，全身无力的Hiccup不敢细看他们相连的地方是怎样一种糟糕的状态，只能闭上眼睛，靠在对方怀里，任由脖子被啃咬、左胸被把玩挤压、分身被恶意揉捏。  
特殊糖果的效用异常持久，少年的胸部因为热气呈现出蜜桃般的粉色，由于过度挤压，在指缝中甚至有些微微鼓起，带着湿滑的肉感显出几分异样的美，挺翘的乳头随着手指的刺激渗出黏糊糊的液体，拉出透明的丝线。  
对方很快发现，每一次揉捏和对乳尖的弹动都能引发下体穴道自主的收缩，一开始只是小小的反应，随着动作的持久和幅度的加大，蜜穴的自主收缩也越来越剧烈，时间也更长。  
意识到这一点的龙眼神中闪过一丝狡邪，他在累积了几次刺激后，一下子重重捏了已经被蹂躏到几乎破碎的草莓。  
“啊…！”少年带着鼻音的娇喘倾泻而出，草莓顶端涌出一股粘稠的甜液，龙族的分身被穴道大力吮吸了起来。  
“Hiccup，舒服吗？”  
龙族的手指在乳头快速地绕着圈，一层水汽笼罩在惊声娇喘的少年胸口。  
“嗯…”少年没有正面回答夜煞的问题，只是颤抖着腰肢，努力吞咽着下身的肉棒。  
“Hiccup？”对方契而不舍，揉搓着他的肉粒和囊袋。  
“舒、啊！舒服…嗯…不要…再…”  
“不要？”龙族恶意地停下了手中的动作，少年的眼角流下忍耐和羞耻的泪水。  
“Toothless…”粘腻难耐的恳求，但龙族需要一句正面的表述。  
见对方不再有动作，Hiccup羞于直白的词汇，只能想办法自己动，但早就被耗尽的身体甚至连自己抬起来都费劲，而他也没有合适的着力点，只能焦急地尝试各种小姿势，这番努力的样子不由让对方心里一紧，下身有大了几分。  
“我自己做不到，”终于，Hiccup在愈发涨大的欲望和颤抖的虚软身体中败北，“好难过…求你，”他抬起脖子吻着对方的下颌，Toothless的手来到对方的小腹，轻轻按压，分身对腺体的刺激更加明显，“啊…！”Hiccup立刻给了热情的回应。  
Toothless眼神一暗，忽然将分身抽了出来，一把将少年推到地面面对自己，随后飞快抬起少年的腿根再次直插到底。  
“嗯啊啊啊！”Hiccup的眼角流下快感的泪水，疯一般拱起了胸部和腰肢，龙族顺势舔上那已经肿得不成样子的肉粒，尽情吞噬着里面残留的甜液。  
Hiccup已经嘶哑到无法尖叫，只能张着嘴发出呜咽，口中的津液流下唇角，泛出瑟琴的光晕。  
当龙族将目标换到右侧的乳头，他的下身终于开始了新一轮的顶动。Hiccup只能尽可能地配合他，不让自己晕过去。当Toothless一边抠进马眼的时候，Hiccup终于在过度的刺激下尖叫着射出了一股炙热的清泉，而Toothless也应声射在了他的股间。  
“这个糖果到底是谁买的？”Toothless搂着手指都无法动弹的Hiccup轻声在他耳边问道，“是不是你故意放进礼物堆里的？”  
“不是…”Hiccup红着脸虚弱的否认。  
“你没说实话。”Toothless顶了他一下，浓稠的液体立刻流了出来。  
“唔…”Hiccup的蜜穴已经麻木，他只好点头承认，“是的…我只是…你明明在发情期…却一直不来碰我…”  
“我是怕控制不住自己弄伤你，不过既然你这么有觉悟…”Toothless满意地吻了一下少年的耳根，“圣诞假期还有一整个星期呢，我觉得你可能不需要把衣服穿回去。”


	23. 番外最终章：龙的标记

番外3/3:龙的标记

“一旦驯服，龙会是一种非常忠诚的宠物，当然，他们对伴侣也极其忠诚，并且有独特的方式确认自己唯一的爱侣。”公共休息室里，Astrid忽然低声念着书本上的文字，并看着一脸没准备好的Hiccup问道，“所以你身上有什么标记吗？”  
“标、标记？”  
“龙会为自己的伴侣做独特的标记，以确ta只属于自己。”Astrid指着后面那行字忽然笑得很有内容，“所以？”她敏捷地抓过少年的手臂，一把掀开了袖子，指着拿到隐约可见的伤疤问道，“这个难道不是吗？“  
“这是我自己割的！“Hiccup挣扎着摆脱了对方的牵制，拉下乱糟糟的袖子，”和他没关系。“  
“欧，你不说我们怎么知道这是你英雄救龙的伤疤， “女孩并没有放弃，” 所以真的没有什么标记吗？不一定这么明显，比如……“浅蓝色的眼睛笑得弯弯，”在你看不到的地方。“  
“说了没有就是没有！“  
魔法世界中关于龙的著作有很多，但受制于过去的局限，许多看法其实并不准确，话虽如此，Astrid的问题还是在Hiccup心里扎下了根。洗澡的时候他特意留了个心眼，可还是什么都没发现，反倒被鼻涕粗嘲笑“干嘛对着镜子照屁股？“  
这是在霍格沃茨的最后一个学期，暑假之后，他们就将毕业，虽然魔法部长诚意邀请Hiccup加入神奇动物保护司，甚至表示，就算少年的魔法等级考试分数并不高也愿意写推荐信，但他还是拒绝了对方的好意。  
“我不擅长办公室还有大机构的工作。那些人际关系对我来说太复杂了，“Hiccup揉揉鼻子，深秋的阳光照在他棕色的瞳孔里，”不过你的话应该可以。“他看了一眼对方询问的眼神，有些心虚地说道，”事实上，沙克尔部长让我来问问你，愿不愿意接受神奇动物保护司新增的职位。“  
这是Toothless毕业前的最后一个生日，六年级开始，龙族少年便不再需要靠隐形衣才能前往霍格莫德，而是改由莫顿教授签署许可，他们会在前后的周六选择去第一次共度生日的小镇庆祝。随着龙与巫师的关系逐渐改善，小镇上也多了许多与龙有关的活动——比如趣闻答题、人龙合作的三人制魁第奇比赛、甚至连帕笛芙夫人茶馆都推出了受到龙族欢迎的小鱼干点心，好让巫师和他们的龙伙伴一起享用。黑发少年能看出来Hiccup最近的心事有些多，他原本以为是有关工作的事，毕竟，提早准备的学生们已经陆续拿到了心仪工作的录用函，早上的餐厅总是充满了猫头鹰来信带来的各种惊喜的惊叫和欢呼，而Hiccup的桌上目前为止一直空空如也。  
“你是不是打算像沃尔卡女士那样做一个冒险家？”黄油啤酒的白胡子粘在上唇，黑发少年没有直接回答对方的问题。  
Hiccup点点头：“我还是想写出不同以往的书，”他没有敢回应对方的眼神，“有关龙的书。“  
“我猜你不介意带上一个或许能帮上忙的拖油瓶。“少年的嘴唇被熟悉的热量舔过，顺便被牙齿恶意地啃了一下，”我们可以去世界尽头寻找传说中的龙岛，没有人去过的地方。“  
脸颊的温度逐渐升高，黄油啤酒的味道随着舌尖纠缠蔓延开来。  
“Hiccup！！快来加入我们的战队！！“  
Astrid就在此时恰到好处地打断了两人的好事，她的致命纳德在半空中扇出风浪，Hiccup惊吓之余一把推开了Toothless，蛇院绿色的眼睛里满是对女孩和另一头龙的不满。  
“Come on！“纳德龙见到Toothless似乎有些畏手畏脚，但Astrid可不买龙王的面子，一个劲要求獾院的找球手加入自己的队伍，理由是——”奖品可是三把扫帚的畅吃套餐啊！！我Astrid必须拿下！！“  
还没等Hiccup回答Toothless就转瞬间变成了龙的形态，一个扫尾将自己的人类推上背脊风一般冲了出去。  
Astrid的呼喊瞬间被甩在身后，Hiccup紧紧扒着对方的脖子，企图让Toothless减速，电闪雷鸣般的速度中所有的一切都浮云般从身边划过，傍晚的夕阳在飞速中甚至变成了一道刺眼的红光，等夜煞终于肯放慢速度时，少年发现他们已经来到了多年前偷偷练习魁第奇的湖边山坡。  
夜煞在降落前喷了一团小小的火焰，立刻在秋季的草丛里烫出一个热烘烘的区域，还没反应过来的人类很快就被轻轻甩到了地面。  
“Astrid不是故意的，你干嘛那么生气。”少年以为龙的火团来自被打扰的不悦，他尽力固定住那颗调皮的脑袋，想要跟他讲道理。  
她就是故意的！你连这都看不出来？  
生气的绿眼睛变成了细长形，龙的重量轻轻压在不听话的人类身上。  
“你们龙都那么小心眼吗？“少年有点好笑地摸了摸它的下颌，收获意料之中舒服的小喘气。温度终于回升到刚才的暧昧点，龙的脑袋亲昵地顶在少年重新泛红的脸颊上，用那双湿漉漉的绿眼睛从下往上看着他。翅膀轻轻收缩，将少年围在中间，隔离了傍晚升腾的寒气，和地面上的热气一起形成一个温暖的小空间。  
少年腰上的力气随着舌头在脖子里湿润的舔弄逐渐抽离，泛红的指尖在隐约的快感里颤抖着解开了裹在身上的衣物，将匀称修长的身体完全暴露在龙的目光里。  
厚重粗糙的舌头以非常快的频度和恰到好处的力度照顾着少年的每一寸肌肤，它已经熟知这具甘美肉体的每一个敏感点：小巧惹火的耳垂、越欺负越坚挺的乳头、柔软脆弱的大腿内侧、以及冒着露水的前端和暗藏着饥渴的小洞。虽然只是被舔，少年也不禁在这番熟练的云雨中发出被快速操弄般短促甜美的喘息，前端的露水频频掉落在起伏的腹部，在肌肉的沟壑里形成无数到粘腻的水渍。  
舌头想帮着舔掉那些水珠，从囊袋一路品尝，不放过一分一毫，到达顶端时徘徊许久终于探入马眼，已经全身瘫软的男孩一下子射了出来。  
“嗯啊！”  
年轻的身体射出浓浓的粘液，在余韵中轻轻抽动着，下身的衣物早就湿成一片，被唤醒的后穴开始微弱开合，祈求着填满蜜径深处空虚的褶皱。  
龙的尾巴就在这个时刻缠上了人类被情欲催熟的肉体，冰冷坚硬的触感滑过敏感的乳头和刚刚释放的下体，被欲望掌控的少年不由自主搂上那条尾巴，轻轻蹭着自己的身体。  
很快，尾巴就把无力反抗的男孩翻了个面，引导他跪在地上，臀部抬高，把最隐秘的部位暴露在温热的空气和滚烫的注视中。  
“唔…”  
龙的呼吸喷洒在脆弱的穴口，在听到少年无声的请求后强硬地钻了进去，在柔软的内部探索画圈，引发不断的娇喘。很快，灵活的舌尖就找到了那个略硬的地方，发动猛攻，断断续续的娇喘立刻变成了甜美的惊呼，少年抱着尾巴稳住身体，分身再次晴起，无力地贴着尾部坚硬的皮肤吐出星星点点的体液。  
“Toothy，Toothy，我又要…啊啊！”就在爆发前一秒，舌头迅速从狭窄的通道抽离，取而代之是等待已久的龙的分身。少年的臀部高高翘起，接纳新一轮的快速抽插。深秋寒冷的星夜已经在意乱情迷中降临，狭小空间的温度却不降反升，龙的腹部将翘臀撞得通红，敏感的乳头在尾巴上蹭到肿大，一触即发的人类肉棒借着后庭被顶撞的力量一遍遍剐蹭着龙尾部的皮肤，此起彼伏湿漉漉的娇喘爬满了整个空间。  
很快，再次高潮后灭顶的快感随着蜜穴的吮吸传遍全身，腹部融化般的高温侵蚀了少年所有的感官，他叫得越软后面的力量就操得越狠，在又被操射了一次后，体内的分身却还没有到达极限。  
再这样下去的话…  
少年想起过去好几次的经历，不由羞恼地咬了一下龙的尾巴尖，可是他的身体却很诚实，一直在取悦火热的入侵者，终于一次猛然的一撞到底，滚烫的液体冲入蜜径，男孩不堪刺激，哑着嗓子随之射出一股清澈的液体。  
余韵中，龙肉棒终于退了出来，一股浓稠的精液立刻涌出不堪重负的小穴，与大腿内侧清澈的液体融合在一起，构成一幅瑟琴又纯情的画面。  
虽然曾经有过被操到失禁的经历，但却从来没有像今天那么急迫和凶狠。少年的腰肢抽动几下，顾不上清理腿间糟糕的液体，便倒在湿透的衣物上睡了过去。  
第二天醒来时，他果然躺在禁林安全屋的床上，被身后变成人形的夜煞搂在怀里。  
Hiccup悄悄抬起手臂，发现上面没有任何痕迹，虽然书上的话不一定是真理，但他还是有一些隐隐的失落。  
就在他默默垂头丧气的时候，抬起的手忽然被对方抓住，一个翻身就被仰面压在了下面。  
“龙确实会在伴侣身上留下唯一的标记，但有两个条件，”绿眼睛温柔的看着他，昨晚他在少年的衣物里发现了那本关于龙的出版物，看到折角的那一页，Hiccup藏在眉宇间隐约的心事终于真相大白，“首先，只有成年的龙才能做到。”  
Hiccup咽了一下口水，今天正是龙族的生日，7年级的生日，恰好是成年礼。  
“那还有一个呢？”他怀着小小的期待，温顺地在对方的引导下抬起了腿钩在夜煞的腰部。昨晚被蹂躏的穴口还有些红肿，但却在接触到分身的时候给予了热情的回应。  
“标记只能在高潮的瞬间完成。”火热的肠道包裹着再次插入的分身，Hiccup来不及去想这到底是不是骗他亲甘情愿颠鸾倒凤的谎话，就被敏感的内壁夺走了所有思绪。  
小床只呀作响，少年在顶撞中摸着自己的乳头和分身，一边祈求早点结束这甜蜜的折磨，一边却使出浑身解数挽留着半抽出又狠狠插入的肉棒。  
水声阵阵，囊袋拍打臀肉的声音清脆动听，攀上顶峰之前，他的左手被轻轻捉住，送到夜煞的嘴边。  
“Toothy…Toothy…！”  
少年眼眶湿润地与龙族对视，软软的唤着对方的名字，很快就攀上了顶峰：“嗯啊啊！”  
就在这个瞬间，龙族露出一直隐藏的獠牙，在Hiccup的无名指上轻轻咬了一下。  
一道血痕出现在男孩的手指上，又很快变成一条龙尾巴的纹样，在无名指根部绕上一圈，最终变成一道浅褐色标记。  
“这才是真正的标记过程。”龙族吻着那根手指，对未来的龙研究专家建议道，“你不妨先从这个写起？”  
而意乱情迷的“专家”只是把那颗黑色的脑袋拉向自己，献上了一个甜美纠缠的吻。

若干年后，在一些故事书里，我们或许能读到有关这段经历的叙述，并且附加一个温暖美好的落款：  
“从此以后，龙与他的巫师永远在一起。”


End file.
